Aprendiendo a Querer
by Bel'sCorpse
Summary: Kagome Higurashi, una sirvienta de hotel, le demostrará a Sesshomaru Taisho, un renombrado médico y accionista de su propio hotel, que el amor verdadero existe...
1. Chapter 1

**1**

**Aprendiendo a Querer**

Esta historia, es básicamente la muestra de que todo el mundo puede volver a amar. Sesshomaru Taisho, un importante accionista de su propia cadena hotelera sufre el peor desplante de su vida, al enterarse que su novia, Kagura Matsumaru lo traicionó con su mejor amigo Naraku Tokai. Kagome Higurashi, una insignificante sirvienta del hotel, formará parte del proceso de aprendizaje de este hombre frustrado y decepcionado del amor, quien junto a ella aprenderá a querer nuevamente, y se dará cuenta de que el amor verdadero existe.

**Capitulo uno: **

Eran las siete en punto de la mañana. Sentada frente a su coqueta se cepillaba el cabello despacio mientras contemplaba su reflejo en el espejo. Cualquiera diría que era muy vanidosa, pero se le había vuelto rutina mirarse por unos minutos mientras se peinaba. Se agarró el cabello en una cola alta y se puso su ropa de trabajo. Era una sirvienta como cualquiera en el hotel más importante de toda la cadena hotelera Taisho; bajó hasta el piso de limpieza y se encerró en el cuarto de lavado del hotel. Una gran habitación de color blanco, llena de ropa de los muchos residentes o viajeros que se detenían por unos días a disfrutar de Japón.

Más ropa sucia cayó por el conducto de cada habitación, hasta un montón de más de un metro de alto. Todas las lavadoras estaban ocupadas pero la rapidez con la que trabajaban, satisfacían a los clientes. Una chica de cabello castaño sobre los hombros; y ojos azules entró en la habitación con un poco de pañuelos y se plantó frente a un planchador para comenzar a planchar.

—Hoy tendremos más trabajo que nunca –dijo la recién llegada

— ¿Por qué? –preguntó la otra

—Vamos Kagome, ¿No sabes por que hay tanto ajetreo hoy? –preguntó

—La verdad que no –contestó Kagome restándole importancia

—Que despistada. Bueno, el caso es que hoy, en una fiesta muy importante, el hijo mayor del Señor Inu-taisho, le propondrá matrimonio a su novia, es por eso que nos mandan esta cantidad de ropa. La quieren para esta noche.

—Eso es imposible –gruñó Kagome—. Lavar tanta ropa nos ha de llevar todo el día de hoy y la mitad de la noche, Megumi.

—Pues nos tocará hacer magia, porque el Señor Inu-taisho se pondrá furioso si le van con quejas de que el servicio de lavandería es deficiente, nos corren a las dos –dijo Megumi planchando los pañuelos.

—Pues me parece algo estúpido, ellos saben muy bien que las lavadoras están saturadas, pero no te preocupes, el Señor Inuyasha nos ayudará de seguro –dijo Kagome con entusiasmo—. El siempre nos ayuda.

—Eso es verdad –concedió Megumi—. Pero no siempre va ha estar aquí para protegernos de su padre y de sus hermanos.

Kagome y Megumi continuaron con sus labores de lavandería. Mientras, en las oficinas del piso más alto del edificio (sobre el penthouse), se encontraban Inuyasha y su mejor amigo, celebrando en corto el compromiso de Sesshomaru. Tenían copas de vino, del más fino, entre los dedos y una caja de frutas confitadas importadas desde la India. Ese era su bocadillo favorito entre comida y comida, y para celebraciones especiales.

— ¡Por fin! Tu hermano ya no será un solterón –chillo Miroku, el amigo de Inuyasha

—Si… ya era hora la verdad. Yo estoy casado, y soy feliz con mi esposa… Kikyo es una gran mujer –dijo Inuyasha con la mirada perdida

—Tú bien sabes que ella nunca me cayó bien, y no pienso cambiar de opinión, pero como es tu esposa debo respetarla –dijo Miroku fingiendo pesar, mientras mecía la cabeza de un lado al otro

—Si, si.

—Llamaré a Kagome –dijo Miroku

— ¿Para que?

—Quiero verla, es muy linda y tiene unas piernas… ni se diga de la cintura, además es buena consejera, y tengo un problema amoroso, y tú no eres el indicado para ayudarme con eso… con la esposa que escogiste.

Miroku agarró un teléfono especial, que estaba conectado junto a la puerta. Marcó a la lavandería. Megumi contestó el teléfono y le pasó el recado a Kagome, quien subió de inmediato. Lo bueno de los ascensores de ese hotel, era que tenían una gran velocidad y una podía llegar rápido a cualquier piso. Se detuvo en el penthouse para ayudar a una anciana a salir al pasillo, y siguió subiendo hasta llegar a las oficinas del hotel. Miroku le abrió la puerta y Kagome pasó algo incomoda, ya que le molestaba un poco estar en compañía de dos hombres con el uniforme que llevaba puesto: un traje al estilo sirvienta antigua, de color blanco con negro; un escote en el pecho, no muy revelador; una cofia blanca con encaje negro y zapatos de tacón.

— ¿Para que me necesita señor Miroku? –preguntó Kagome con cortesía

—Deja los títulos, solo dime Miroku –dijo este escudriñándola disimuladamente

—Como ordene.

—Tengo un problema, y como eres mujer se que podrás ayudarme.

—Bueno, sólo dígame lo que le pasa –dijo Kagome sentándose, al ver que Inuyasha la invitaba a hacerlo—. Gracias.

—Bien. Mi problema es Sango, tú la conoces y casi siempre viene aquí por que es amiga de Kikyo. Creo que estoy enamorado de ella y quiero invitarla a salir –explicó Miroku con rapidez—. ¿Qué hago?

—Pues es sencillo. Si yo fuera la señorita Sango, me encantaría recibir un ramo de rosas, las más rojas que existan, con una tarjeta que indique la hora, el lugar y el día de la cena –dijo Kagome, con una sonrisa en los labios—. Le aseguro que le gustará.

— ¿Dónde aprendes todas esas cosas? –preguntó Inuyasha, que hablaba por primera vez en el tiempo que llevaban de conversación

—Eso no se aprende, es sólo que el amor es la especialidad de las chicas. Los hombres se dedican al sexo y a otras cosas, pero no estoy diciendo que usted lo haga señor Inuyasha. Usted es un hombre respetable, que ama a su mujer y que nunca le haría daño.

—Ella tiene razón Inuyasha, los hombres somos unos cerdos –dijo Miroku sonriendo entre dientes

—No, claro que no. No todos los hombres son así –dijo Kagome—. Pero los que yo conozco si –susurró, y agachó la cabeza

— ¿Qué dijiste? –preguntó Inuyasha, quien se había dado cuenta de que Kagome estaba llorando—. ¿Por qué lloras?

—No es nada, solo recordé algo, eso es todo. Me retiro –dijo Kagome, antes de salir corriendo

— ¿Qué le habrá pasado? –se preguntó Inuyasha

—Se nota que eres tonto, algún tipo debió de hacerle mucho daño y por eso opina así del resto.

Inuyasha se quedó con esa idea en la cabeza por el resto del día. A las seis de la tarde terminaba el turno de Kagome, y de ahí debía de ir a la universidad, ya que tomaba clases de medicina. Se puso unos jeans apretados al cuerpo; una blusa ombliguera de color negro; y zapatos de caucho negros. Agarró su mochila, pero cuando se disponía a salir, chocó con el menor de los hermanos Taisho. Koga.

—Buenas tardes Señor Koga –lo saludó Kagome con una sonrisa

—Ahora son buenas –dijo sonriendo tentadoramente—. ¿Ya te vas?

—Si, tengo clase en la universidad –dijo Kagome

—Lamento decirte que vas a tener que cambiar tu horario de clases y de trabajo. Por orden de mi padre todas las empleadas, de lavandería y limpieza deberán trabajar de cinco de la tarde hasta muy entrada la noche.

—Pero yo no puedo cambiar mis clases, eso cuesta mucho dinero –dijo Kagome agachando la cabeza—. Tendré que buscar otro empleo.

—Claro que no. Yo cubriré los gastos del cambio, pero ahora quiero que vayas a ponerte el vestido de gala que usarán todas las sirvientas del hotel. Te necesitamos en el salón –dijo Koga sujetándola de los hombros

—Muchísimas gracias Señor Koga, usted es muy bueno conmigo.

—Hago todo esto por que quiero verte feliz –dijo mientras le sujetaba el mentón

—Gracias –susurró con el rostro enrojecido.

Corrió a cambiarse de ropa, ya que según unos carteles que estaban pegados en las áreas de servicio, la fiesta comenzaba a las ocho en punto, y faltaba sólo media hora para que todo comenzara.

El salón ya se estaba empezando a llenar, y la cantidad de gente que se aparecía era increíble. Kagome y sus amigas no podían creer la cantidad de personas que conocían a la familia Taisho, y entre ellas, estaba Kikyo, la esposa de Inuyasha. Una mujer muy parecida a Kagome pero de mundos diferentes.

Los vestidos que llevaban puestos eran abiertos hasta medio muslo; sin tiras y de color negro con una tela brillante por encima. Tomaron charolas repletas de copas de vino y de bocadillos, que ofrecerían a los invitados. Cuando las puertas del salón se abrieron hacia ellas, entraron como si hubieran ensayado, y se acercaron a los invitados para invitarles algo de comer. Kikyo alcanzó a Kagome con la vista y la llamó.

—Buenas noches Señorita Kikyo –dijo Kagome bajando la charola—. ¿Vino?

—Gracias Kagome –dijo Kikyo con una sonrisa—. Me gustan sus vestidos.

—Si, son hermosos. La señorita Sango los escogió.

—Siempre dije que tenía buen gusto. ¿Has visto a mi esposo? –preguntó mientras bebía un sorbo de vino

—Sí. Está en su oficina en compañía del Señor Sesshomaru, su padre, el joven Koga y el Señor Miroku –contestó Kagome rápidamente

—Bien. Necesito que le subas esto a Inuyasha –dijo mientras le ponía un sobre gordo de color negro en las manos—. Pero debe ser ya, no tengo mucho tiempo, dedo impedir que Sesshomaru se comprometa con Kagura.

Kagome tardó receptar el mensaje, ya que la oposición de Kikyo, en contra de la boda era muy extraña. Dejó la bandeja en una mesa apartada y corrió hacia los ascensores; marcó el último piso y esperó, con las manos temblando, hasta llegar a la oficina.

Corrió por los pasillos de las oficinas hasta llegar a la de Inuyasha; llamó dos veces y la fría vos de Inu-taisho la invitó a pasar.

—Disculpen. Señor Inuyasha, debo hablar con usted –dijo Kagome con la voz temblorosa

—Un momento –dijo mientras salía al pasillo—. ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó una vez afuera

—No lo se, estoy muy confundida. La señorita Kikyo le envía esto, y dijo algo acerca de impedir el matrimonio de su hermano.

— ¿Qué? –Preguntó Inuyasha en voz baja—. Kagome, ¿Alguien te vio subir?

—No señor, nadie se dio cuenta –respondió Kagome

—Pasa a mi oficina, debo hablar con todos y debes ser testigo, y de paso conoces al mayor de los Taisho, ya que llevas muy poco tiempo aquí como para haberlo conocido.

—Si lo conozco –dijo Kagome—. Permítame pasar.

Kagome giró la chapa y entró a la oficina. Mirando al suelo caminó hasta un rincón, ya que la apenaba estar rodeada, de los hombres más guapos que alguna vez pudo haber visto en su vida. Inuyasha abrió el sobre y desperdigó un montón de fotografías sobre su escritorio. Los demás se acercaron, incluida Kagome, quien soltó un gritito casi inaudible al ver las fotografías: Era Kagura Matsumaru, la prometida de Sesshomaru en los brazos de otro hombre. Al parecer alguien la había mandado a seguir y había conseguido pruebas bastante creíbles para anular el matrimonio, pero como el escepticismo siempre existe, Inuyasha destapó un video y la cámara con la que habían tomado las fotos.

El rostro de Sesshomaru se mantenía frío y serio, pero en sus ojos se podía notar la tristeza, dando a entender que el mismo había enviado a seguir a su prometida para asegurarse de que no le fuera infiel. Un sentimiento de pena mezclado con reproche nació en el pecho de Kagome, y sintió nuevamente como le temblaban las manos.

—Koga, Miroku. Váyanse con Kagome, no quiero que oigan esta conversación. Y señorita Higurashi, esto, es un secreto que la unirá a nuestra familia por siempre, espero que lo mantenga callado –dijo Inu-taisho, perforando a Kagome con la mirada, que por un segundo vio como se deslizaba hasta el escote del vestido.

—Si señor. Puede confiar en mí –dijo Kagome saliendo de la oficina

—Nos vemos después –dijeron Koga y Miroku mientras salían de la oficina detrás de Kagome

—Con que Kagura resultó ser la perra que todo el mundo nos dijo que era –gruñó Koga entre dientes—. Maldita, ¿Cómo se atreve a lastimar a mi hermano?

—Espero que esto lo haga entrar en razón, y así termine con ella –dijo Miroku sin reparar en Kagome—. Lo siento –se disculpó al verla

—No se preocupe Señor Miroku –dijo Kagome sin levantar la cabeza—. Iré por el ascensor de servicio, no quiero incomodar, y de seguro tienen mucho de que hablar. Con permiso.

—Espera –dijo Koga tomándola de la muñeca—. Baja con nosotros a la fiesta, no te hará daño

—Como ordene Joven Koga.

Los tres entraron al ascensor, y mientras bajaban, podían escuchar la música del salón que salía de unos altoparlantes sobre ellos tres. Kagome, como siempre, vivía nerviosa. Nunca en su vida había estado tanto tiempo entre hombres, y que hombres. Los más cotizados por, modelos, actrices y cantantes (incluido Inuyasha); se acomodó el vestido y se pegó a la pared del ascensor mientras esperaba paciente, hasta llegar al salón.

La puertas se abrieron, y los tres salieron de el con una sonrisa y se fue cada uno por su lado. Algunas mujeres se quedaron viendo a Kagome, al igual que sus compañeras, quienes la miraban con curiosidad. Agarró una charola con champaña y se mezcló entre los invitados, ofreciendo copas de vino, con una falsa sonrisa, ya que en realidad, se preguntaba como terminaría aquella noche.

Las luces se apagaron, y por fin, se prendió una sola luz en el centro del salón. Kagome y Megumi se colocaron frente a unas viejas, bastante altas para poder mirar un palmo sobre sus cabezas. Sesshomaru Taisho, subía al escenario acompañado de Kagura. Una bella y exuberante mujer, de cuerpo envidiable; ojos vino; y cabello negro. Le sujetó una mano, mientras con la otra sostenía una caja negra de terciopelo; todo el mundo hizo silencio, y en medio de la negrura, salió a relucir la voz de Sesshomaru, que sonaba como el más dulce de los susurros.

—Buenas noches a todos –dijo con calma—. Me alegra mucho que hayan tenido tiempo para venir a esta fiesta en honor a mi compromiso con Kagura.

—Sesshomaru –se escuchó por todo el salón. Era Kagura, quien había susurrado su nombre

—Primero que nada, quiero pedirle a Naraku Tokai que venga aquí –continuó Sesshomaru

Kagome lo reconoció. El hombre de las fotos era ese tal Naraku. Kagura dibujó una mirada de incredulidad imposible de ocultar; y Kagome, satisfecha, sonrió entre dientes. Pero esa sonrisa se borró inmediatamente, al ver la fría mirada de Sesshomaru clavada en Naraku. Y se dio cuenta de que la bomba, recién estaba por estallar.

—Quiero que les den un aplauso, por hipócritas y traicioneros –dijo con sorna, que no ocultaba del todo su tristeza

— ¿De que hablas mi amor? –preguntó Kagura, fingiendo inocencia

— ¿De que hablo? ¿De que hablo? –Repitió con burla—. Hablo de que eres una perra Kagura, creí que me amabas, y resulta que sales con este imbécil a mis espaldas.

— ¡NO! –Chilló Kagura—. Eres un idiota Naraku.

—Pues ya era hora de que todo el mundo supiera. No iba a ocultarlo más. Kagura y yo llevamos 6 años de casados –dijo Naraku triunfante.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Sesshomaru le dio tal puñete que lo mandó de espaldas al instante. Este se regresó con la misma agilidad, y en medio del salón se enfrascaron en una fuerte pelea. Muchas mujeres gritaban; corrían; y se escondían detrás de sus acompañantes, mientras que Miroku y Koga intentaban separarlos. Kagome, quien estaba más cerca de ellos, vio el telón de color azul que se usaba para dividir el salón, y a pocos pasos de ella, la cuerda para lanzarlo hacia abajo. Su mirada se cruzó con la de Inuyasha, como quien dice, para darle permiso de mandar el telón abajo, y así lo hizo. De repente todas luces quedaron cubiertas por el telón, y el salón se quedó a oscuras, mientras que Naraku y Kagura salían corriendo del hotel, por la puerta de servicio.

Desde esa noche, Sesshomaru Taisho juró nunca más, volver a creer en una mujer, ya que para el, todas eran unas miserables estúpidas que no merecían el amor y cariño de nadie, salvo de ellas mismas.


	2. Capítulo Dos

**2**

**Konbanwa**… aquí vengo con otro capitulo, bueno, espero que les guste, bye

Att: Beautiful-Veela.

Actualizaré pronto bye… -n.n-

**Capitulo dos: **

Pasaron dos meses después del incidente con Kagura. Sesshomaru no se había vuelto a asomar por el hotel o eso creían, y mucha gente lo prefería así. Ya que después del desplante que le hizo su novia se había vuelto frío, más de lo que había podido llegar a ser.

Kagome estaba en su clase de medicina, contando los minutos para salir de ahí he ir a hablar con el decano acerca de sus exámenes de graduación. Con sólo 22 años, Kagome era más inteligente que el resto y se había saltado grados desde la primaria, en la secundaria y también en la universidad. Por eso sus amigos eran los mayores y no los que de verdad debían de ser sus compañeros.

La campana tocó y Kagome salió corriendo hacia la oficina del decano; llamó dos veces y este la invitó al pasar.

—Buenos días Kagome –la saludó el decano con voz apacible

— ¿Cómo esta señor? –preguntó Kagome estrechándole la mano

—Yo estoy bien, gracias. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Verá, los exámenes de graduación se acercan y quería preguntarle si con sólo cinco años de escuela de medicina tengo el rendimiento suficiente para ser doctora –dijo Kagome con la frente arrugada—. Se que me han pasado de grado más de una vez y ahorrarme tres años en la universidad es lo que quiero, pero no se si de verdad tengo lo necesario.

—Escúchame Kagome; yo he seguido tu rendimiento de cerca y tienes lo que necesitas. Tú ingenio y habilidad es lo que necesita un hospital; te aseguro que estás lista para salir de aquí y ser una doctora importante –dijo el decano con tranquilidad—. Yo hice lo mismo. A mi me subieron grados como tú, y ahora soy decano, médico especializado y un gran abuelo; tú podrías hacer lo mismo, así que tranquila.

—Bueno, lo de ejercer mi carrera tan pronto no quiero. Prefiero quedarme hasta final de año en el hotel y de ahí comenzar con todo. Aún me faltan muchas recomendaciones y tengo que tener un ciclo fijo en un solo trabajo, y con tantas veces que he cambiado de empleo no tengo lo suficiente para completarlo.

—Ahí tienes entonces. Termina tu carrera con honores, gradúate como la mejor de la clase y continúa trabajando en el hotel. Verás que todo se irá acomodando por si solo –dijo el decano sonriente—. Te espero en tres semanas que empiecen tus exámenes.

—Adiós señor –se despidió Kagome

—Adiós niña.

Kagome regresó al hotel con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y una felicidad contagiosa. Le contó a todo el que pudo que se iba a graduar de la universidad, dejándolos muy impresionados por su inteligencia, y a la vez tristes por que ella se iría después de terminar su año en el hotel.

Subió hasta las oficinas del hotel para comunicárselo a Koga, quien era su jefe principal. Llamó dos veces a la puerta y este la invitó a pasar.

—Buenos días joven Koga –lo saludó Kagome con una radiante sonrisa

—Te ves hermosa hoy Kagome. Esa ropa y la sonrisa te sientan de maravilla –dijo Koga besando su mejilla

—Gracias Joven Koga –dijo Kagome con las mejillas enrojecidas

— ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó regresando a su silla

—Pues quería contarle que en tres semanas son mis exámenes de graduación y como usted me pidió que le contara todo lo que pasaba con mi universidad, vengo a contárselo.

—Muy bien Kagome. ¿Y te irás del hotel cuando termines? –pregunto Koga con un dejo de tristeza en la voz

—Claro que no –dijo Kagome rápidamente—. Terminaré mi año en el hotel y de ahí me iré a trabajar al hospital.

—Pues entonces, felicidades Kagome, estoy muy orgulloso.

— ¿Cuál es el motivo de la alegría? –Preguntó Miroku entrando en la oficina—. Kagome, que hermosa estás.

—Gracias Señor Miroku –dijo Kagome sonriente—. Le estaba diciendo al joven Koga que en tres semanas son mis exámenes de graduación.

—Muy bien Kagome. Me alegro de que por fin salgas de la universidad –dijo Miroku sentándose junto a ella

—Muchas gracias. Me retiro –dijo Kagome saliendo de la oficina

—Me trae loco –gruñó Koga

—Díselo.

— ¿Y que me odie por eso? Ni loco –dijo Koga cerrando unas carpetas

Megumi y Kagome se encontraban limpiando el pasillo del décimo piso, cuando vieron salir a Sesshomaru, completamente borracho, de una de las suites de ese piso. Kagome corrió a ayudarlo mientras que Megumi pedía ayuda.

Se acercó a el y lo abrazó por la espalda. Estaba muy ebrio y Kagome cargaba con casi todo su peso. En un forcejeo por sentarlo, los dos cayeron al piso, y Sesshomaru cayó sobre Kagome dejándolos muy cerca.

—Señor Sesshomaru, levántese por favor –dijo Kagome tratando de moverlo

—No quiero, quiero quedarme aquí hasta morirme –balbuceó—. Eres muy linda.

—No diga tonterías y quítese. Me meterá en problemas –gruñó Kagome luchando para moverlo—. Es muy pesado

—Kagome –gritó Megumi apareciéndose con Inuyasha y su padre—. Conseguí ayuda

—Señor Inuyasha, quítemelo de encima –chilló Kagome alejando la mano de Sesshomaru que se deslizaba por sus piernas—. Rápido.

—Sessho… suéltala –dijo Inuyasha tratando de mover las manos de Sesshomaru del cuerpo de Kagome. Pero este se resistía y cada vez más subía por sus piernas.

Kagome comenzó a llorar. No podían quitárselo de encima, y estaba decidido a no soltarla. Llamaron a un par de botones, y entre ellos lograron levantarlo del suelo. Kagome se alejó corriendo completamente aterrada, mientras Megumi ayudaba a los otros a meter a Sesshomaru en la habitación de la que había salido.

Kagome llegó al vestíbulo y chocó contra Hakudoshi Takeshi, otro de los accionistas de la empresa, o mejor dicho, el relacionista público de toda la cadena hotelera. Kagome se acurrucó como pudo entre los brazos de Hakudoshi. Él estaba confundido, pero la llevó a una salita de espera que estaba cruzando una enorme puerta. La sentó junto a él, y se la quedó mirando hasta que se calmó.

— ¿Qué pasó Kagome? –preguntó Hakudoshi secando sus lágrimas

—Nada… es sólo que –respondió temblando—. El Señor Sesshomaru casi…

— ¿Estaba borracho cierto? –la atajó con suavidad

—Si.

—Que idiota. Vamos; te llevaré a tu casa y no regreses aquí hasta mañana –dijo Hakudoshi levantándola del brazo

—Pero debo trabajar –replicó Kagome

—Nada de eso. Hasta no sacar a Sesshomaru de aquí, tú no vas a volver. Es capaz de volver a buscarte sin necesidad de estar borracho, y eso me consta.

Kagome corrió por sus cosas y salió por las mismas con Hakudoshi. Estaba muy nerviosa y se sentía mal. No quería regresar al hotel mientras él estuviera allí, pero debía de hacerlo, si no, ¿Cómo pagaría su universidad?

Llegaron a casa de Kagome. Hakudoshi la acompañó hasta la puerta, y esperó a que entrara, luego, se fue de vuelta al hotel. Debía hablar con Sesshomaru y hacerlo entender que lo que estaba haciendo solo terminaría por destruirlo.

Kagome se acostó en su cama, y se puso a llorar otra vez. Nunca, ningún hombre la había tocado así después de lo que su antiguo novio le hizo: el la engañó, se aprovechó de ella, y después de estar juntos una noche la abandonó cómo a trapo viejo y le volvió el hazme reír de todos. Ella también había sufrido por amor, y le aterraba que volvieran a tocarla, así como el hizo con ella. Tenía miedo de volver a querer, para que se aprovecharan otra vez y que la volvieran una burla más.

Inuyasha estaba con Koga, Miroku, Hakudoshi y su padre. Todos estaban contemplando como un doctor sedaba a Sesshomaru para que no saliera del hotel hasta que la borrachera se pasara. Mientras los médicos luchaban para dormirlo, Hakudoshi se alejó con Inuyasha hacia una de las esquinas del cuarto para hablar con el en privado.

— ¿Qué le hizo a Kagome? –preguntó Hakudoshi en voz baja

—No lo se, bueno, cuando yo llegué el estaba sobre ella y la estaba tocando, más de lo que debía –explicó Inuyasha en el mismo tono—. Me preocupa Sesshomaru.

—A mi igual, pero si sigue bebiendo va a terminar peor.

—Debemos levantarle el ánimo –dijo Inuyasha

—Lo único que le va a levantar el ánimo por ahora es que regrese a como era antes de conocer a Kagura –opinó Hakudoshi

— ¿Un casanova? –Preguntó Inuyasha incrédulo—. Eso lo pondría peor.

—Debe canalizar esa tristeza o puede que lastime a Kagome.

— ¿Tú lo crees? –preguntó Inu.

—No lo creo. Lo se.

Inuyasha se quedó con esa idea metida en la cabeza. Le preocupaba saber que su hermano fuera capaz de lastimar a una inocente y más, si se atrevía a causar un revuela en el hotel. Se sentía frustrado al no poder hacer nada, y su única escapatoria para esos momentos, era beberse una copa de whisky. Al llegar a su oficina abrió una botella y se sirvió un vaso lleno; se lo mandó de un sorbo y se estremeció un poco. A los pocos minutos Miroku entró corriendo con una sonrisa enorme, que despertó la curiosidad de Inuyasha y alejó los tortuosos pensamientos acerca de Kagome y su hermano.

— ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó expectante

— ¡La idea de Kagome funcionó! –Gritó Miroku a voz en cuello—. Sango aceptó salir conmigo.

—Que bien Miroku –dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda

—No te imaginas lo contento que estoy. ¿Dónde está? –preguntó—. Debo felicitarla por esto.

—No vas a encontrarla. Hakudoshi se la llevó como hace una hora, por un problema que hubo con Sesshomaru.

La sonrisa se borró del rostro de Miroku, y su lugar. La tomó una línea recta que le hacía función de boca. Tras recuperar el habla preguntó:

— ¿Qué sucedió?

—Lleva dos meses viviendo aquí, y hoy en la tarde Megumi y Kagome lo vieron salir borracho de su habitación –explicó Inuyasha—. Megumi vino a avisarme mientras que Kagome se quedaba para ayudarlo, pero cuando llegamos lo encontramos sobre ella y le estaba pasando las manos por las piernas –se estremeció—. Y no podíamos quitárselo de encima.

Entre cinco tuvimos que alejarlo de ella, que se fue corriendo y fijo Hakudoshi la encuentra y la lleva para su casa.

—Que feo, pobre Kagome –susurró Miroku—. Iré con Sango para agradecerle personalmente por la idea, y como ellas dos son buenas amigas, de seguro que le cuenta todo con más detalle.

—Eso espero.

Inuyasha y Miroku se quedaron el resto de la tarde en el hotel, revisando cuentas y algunos contratos publicitarios. Mientras, Kagome se encontraba paseando por su casa, esta nerviosa y recordaba la horrible mirada de Sesshomaru, cuando la miraba. Se agarró las piernas y las apretó cuanto pudo para dejar de sentir el roce de sus manos, le aterraba volver a poner un pie en hotel y no quería nada más que quedarse encerrada en su casa sin que nadie pudiera verla de nuevo.

La noche cayó acompañada por una horrible tormenta que combinaba con el estado anímico de Kagome. En el hotel se estaba llevando a cabo una reunión, mientras que muchos de los inquilinos se la pasaban comiendo, charlando, entrando y saliendo del hotel como si nada hubiera pasado.

Koga se encontraba sentado hasta el fondo de la sala de juntas. Los únicos presentes ahí era: Inuyasha, Miroku, Hakudoshi, Inu-taisho, la madre de Inuyasha y Kikyo. Todos estaban ahí por la misma razón: recuperar a Sesshomaru y regresarlo a como era antes de su rompimiento con Kagura.

Inu-taisho les comentó a todos el incidente con Kagome y se ofendieron al saber el comportamiento de Sesshomaru. Justificaban por todos los medios a Kagome y se pondrían de su lado si, ese incidente volvía a repetirse.

—Hace unos minutos me llevé a mi hijo al aeropuerto en compañía de una de sus primas, para enviarlo a Londres. Por lo menos pasarán unos tres años antes de que regrese. –explicó Inu-taisho—. Se que es una medida extrema, pero hay que pensar en la seguridad de mis empleados, y no quiero otro incidente como el de hoy en la tarde.

—A mi me parece bien –concedió Kikyo—. Es mejor dejar que Sesshomaru aclare su mente, siga su carrera como médico y que cuando vuelva haya superado todo este problema.

— ¿Por cierto querida, has mantenido contacto con Kagura? –preguntó Izayoi, la madre de los tres Taisho

—No. Pero lo último que supe de ella, fue que marchó con Naraku a las islas Canarias y que son felices –respondió Kikyo intentando en vano, contener un bufido

—En fin. Ahora debemos concentrarnos en celebrar los primeros veinte años de este hotel.

Ahora, contestaré los reviews que me dejaron:

**Tierna Hinata: **me alegra mucho que te guste la historia, de verdad que me constó un poco escribirla, y eso que es mi primera historia. Bye.

**Kaoru-Uchiha:** Bueno, ya actualicé, y, pues me alegro que te parezca, linda la historia. Bye.

**Mosha:** Muchas gracias Mosha, por decir que te gusta la historia. Es una de las primeras que he escrito, y pues, creía que sería un poquito aburrida, pero veo que no. Bye.

**Lady Vegeta Brief:** Tu fuiste el primer review que me llegó, y pues me alegra que te haya parecido linda mi historia, y pues la voy a seguir a como de lugar.

Muchas gracias a todas… ¡ADIÓS!


	3. Capítulo Tres

Konbanwa!! Bueno, supongo que querrán matarme por lo que pasará en este capitulo, pero les aseguro que valdrá la pena para reforzar la relación de Sessho y Kagome más adelante. Bye –n.n-

Beautiful-Veela

**3**

**Aprendiendo a Querer**

**Capitulo tres:**

Pero esos tres años no se hicieron más que pocos días, ya que para detener a Sesshomaru hacía falta un batallón y una sola mujer no se podría dar el tratar de detenerlo. Una mañana de lunes se apareció en el hotel; lúcido como siempre, altivo como nunca y con una extraña y enfermiza sonrisa de cretino en los labios. Kagome estaba subiendo al último piso para llevar vino a sus jefes, cuando el pie de Sesshomaru se atravesó entre las dos puertas y detiene en ascensor. Kagome al verlo se quedó en shock; quería salir corriendo de ahí, pero no podía. Se pegó lo más que pudo a la pared del fondo, y apretó la charola para evitar temblar, pero las copas comenzaron a sacudirse despacio sobre el charol.

— ¿Tienes miedo acaso? –preguntó con un tono meloso

—Claro que no –respondió con la voz temblorosa

— ¿Entonces por que tiembla la charola y tu voz? –preguntó acercándose a ella

—Manténgase lejos –respondió por impulso—. Sólo dos pisos, sólo dos pisos más –pensó

—Aún no olvidas lo que pasó, que infantil –bufó Sesshomaru sin mirarla

—No me lo recuerde, y ya deje de hablarme.

—Eres demasiado miedosa –gruñó al salir del ascensor

Kagome lo siguió y caminó lo más alejada de él, pero a la hora de entrar a la oficina de Inuyasha tuvo que hacerlo junto con él. Todos los que estaban adentro podían ver el claro terror en los ojos de Kagome y estaban esperando cualquier cosa para detenerlo, pero como nada sucedió, prefirieron dejarlo como estaba.

—Y este último para usted –dijo Kagome entregándole una copa a Hakudoshi

—Gracias Kagome –dijo Hakudoshi oliendo el vino

—Le puse todo lo que me pidió –le susurró al oído

—Así me gusta –respondió en voz alta

—Me retiro.

— ¿Qué fue todo eso? –preguntó Sesshomaru con renovada jovialidad

—Nada de tu incumbencia, son cosas entre ella y yo –respondió Hakudoshi bebiendo

—Pero eso no es nada, con todos nosotros es muy confidente, y nos place en lo que queremos –dijo Inuyasha

—Que yo sepa, eres casado –replicó Sesshomaru

— ¿Y eso que? –Intervino Miroku—. Ella es como una hermana para todos, nos ayuda en lo que puede, y si no fuera por ella yo no tendría novia.

—Que ridiculez –gruñó desviando la mirada

Kagome, quien se había quedado al otro lado de la puerta escuchando toda la conversación, se mordió el labio. Estaba feliz por saber que sus jefes la consideraban como una hermana para ellos, y eso nunca iba a cambiar, ella siempre iba a ayudarlos en todo lo que pudiera. Bajó hasta el recibidor y pidió unas llaves del baño para la habitación 450, mientras, Kagura, la ex novia de Sesshomaru entraba acompañada por Naraku. Se encaminaron directamente al ascensor, y Kagome pudo suponer a que piso iban. Tanto tiempo había pasado desde el incidente que Kagome no recordaba que estaba metida hasta el cuello en todos los embrollos que tenían el nombre Taisho por delante. Se fue corriendo al ascensor de servicio y subió hasta su piso. Mientras, Koga y Hakudoshi, conversaban en la última y más alejada oficina.

—Invítala al baile de esta noche –dijo Hakudoshi

—No lo se, ¿Y si no va conmigo? –preguntó Koga, meciéndose en sus pies

—Claro que irá, eso te lo puedo apostar.

—Bien, bien. Intentaré hablar con ella más tarde, para ver que me dice –dijo Koga largando un suspiro

—Mejor ve ahora, no será que otro la invite, por que los empleados asisten también, sólo por que son los veinte años de vida de este hotel.

Tras esa idea, Koga salió corriendo de la oficina, mientras que Hakudoshi salía con paso lento y tranquilo, rumbo a las escaleras. Ya abajo, Koga buscó a Kagome como un loco, pero no la encontró. Ni siquiera Megumi la había visto; nadie, eso era muy extraño. Sólo la recepcionista, a la cual le había pedido una llave para la habitación 450, pero de ahí no la vio más.

Subió nuevamente a las oficinas, y entró a la de su hermano Inuyasha, donde se encontraban él, Sango y Miroku.

— ¿Han visto a Kagome? –preguntó Koga entrecortadamente

—No, pero creo que ha de estar en la lavandería, cuando no tiene nada que hacer se encierra ahí –dijo Sango, agarrándose el mentón

—Pero no está ahí; a la única que vi ahí es a Megumi, y ella tampoco la ha visto, la única que la vio fue la recepcionista.

Koga salió corriendo, la preocupación y desesperación estaban terminando de invadirlo. Era muy extraño que Kagome no apareciera. Buscó en las habitaciones de la 430 a la 440, cuando recordó la habitación para la que había pedido la llave. Corrió hasta la 450 y al abrir la puerta, la encontró acurrucada en la cama, durmiendo cómodamente. ¿Pero que estaba pasando?, algo no encajaba, y el descubriría que era lo que sucedía.

Se acercó a ella y la movió despacio hasta que, ella, lentamente, abrió los ojos.

—Joven Koga –susurró con los ojos entornados

— ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Koga abrazándola—. Te he buscado por todos lados.

—Recuerdo que vine aquí para abrir el baño, pero todo se puso oscuro y no recuerdo que pasó después.

—Me tenías muy preocupado –dijo abrazándola más fuerte—. Si algo te hubiera pasado, no se como me habría puesto.

—Joven Koga… no tiene que preocuparse tanto por mí –dijo Kagome ruborizada—. Es enserio, estoy bien.

—No me pidas eso, todo menos eso. Preocuparme por ti es una de las mejores cosas que me han podido pasar, eso te lo aseguro.

Koga la estrujó entre sus brazos, y no pudo evitar derramar una que otra lágrima. Kagome sintió como esas gotitas de agua resbalaban espalda abajo. Agarró la cara de Koga entre sus manos, y besó sus dos ojos, para secar sus lágrimas.

— ¿Quiere ir al baile conmigo? –preguntó Kagome

—Sería un verdadero placer –contestó Koga

Bajaron al vestíbulo, Koga se fue para la sala de estar que estaba a la izquierda, y Kagome se fue a la lavandería, que era a la derecha. Kagome agarró sus cosas y salió corriendo para su casa; no tenía tiempo que perder, debía buscar un vestido, zapatos, peinarse y llegar hermosa para el baile. Mientras, Koga estaba como en la luna, y muchos lo notaron, hasta que la curiosidad de Miroku llegó a un límite y decidió abordarlo, para saber que era lo que pasaba.

— ¿Por qué tanta felicidad? –preguntó Miroku

—Kagome vendrá al baile conmigo, y yo no se lo pedí, fue ella –dijo Koga con la mirada perdida

—Me alegro por ti amigo, ahora sólo falta ver como vendrá Kagome.

—Te aseguro que llegará tan hermosa como siempre –susurró Koga con ojos soñadores

—Ya se echó a perder.

Dejó a Koga soñando en medio de la salita y se fue junto con Sango, quien le hacía señas desde la puerta. Hakudoshi, e Inuyasha se encontraban en la oficina (como casi todo el tiempo). Estaban revisando los balances de la empresa, cuando Kikyo entró puesta un vello y sensual vestido, que les sacó los ojos a los dos. Hakudoshi salió prácticamente corriendo, por que su madre siempre le dijo, que ver mujer ajena con ojos de hombre, era de mala suerte.

Al bajar al recibidor, vio a muchas parejas entrando al salón. Paseó su mirada distraídamente, cuando sus cinco sentidos se quedaron pasmados en una aparición especial. Se veía tan hermosa; sus hombros finos y definidos se perdían detrás de su cabello, que caía con gracia sobre sus hombros hasta pasarle la cintura. El bello vestido que llevaba la hacía verse tan inocente y provocativa a la vez. Se acercó a ella de manera inconciente, y para cuando se percató de ello, estaba a pocos pasos de ella.

—Buenas noches señor Hakudoshi –lo saludó Kagome con una gran sonrisa

—Te vez hermosa –balbuceó inconciente

—Muchas gracias. ¿Ha visto al joven Koga? –preguntó distraídamente

—Si, está en el salón –dijo con amargura, despertando de un hermoso sueño

— ¿Quiere acompañarme hasta el interior del salón?, es que me da vergüenza entrar sola –se excusó con inocencia

—Para mí sería un placer acompañarte Kagome –dijo Hakudoshi entrelazando su brazo con el de ella

Un botones les abrió la puerta del salón. Los dos entraron atrayendo varias miradas, que incomodaron a Kagome. Al fondo del salón estaba Koga, con la mirada fija en una mujer que estaba detrás de Kagome. Cuando ella se acercó para saludar, se dio la vuelta y simplemente se alejó con esa mujer sin decir nada. Se sintió ofendida, y hasta algo abandonada; atisbó hacia su costado y se encontró con el perfil de Hakudoshi, quien sonreía a unos cuantos hombres en medio del salón. Suspiró y se fue junto con Hakudoshi, total, no tenía otra compañía en medio de todas esas personas.

—Kagome, quiero presentarte a los ejecutivos encargados del hotel Taisho en Francia –hizo las presentaciones Hakudoshi

—_Bonjour Madame, _es un placer conocerla, ¿Me acepta esta copa? –preguntó un hombre, alto; ojos claros y bella sonrisa

—_Oui Messie, _sería un verdadero placer para mí –dijo Kagome recibiendo la copa de vino

—No sabía que hablaras francés –dijo Hakudoshi asombrado

—En la universidad tomé un intensivo en francés, y es por eso que se un poco –contestó Kagome acomodándose el cabello

—Bien –dijo Hakudoshi—. Él es François Takeuchi, es un francés japonés, proveniente de las dos raíces; él es Zacarías Smith, y por último, Carlos Travers.

—Es un placer conocerlos a los tres; yo soy Kagome Higurashi.

—El placer es nuestro señorita –corearon los tres al mismo tiempo

Hakudoshi y Kagome se alejaron de esos hombres y fueron en busca de una mesa, que resultó ser una de las más apartadas del salón. Unas cuantas miradas se desviaban cada tanto hacia ellos, pero les hacían caso omiso. Estaban muy entretenidos como para enterarse de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. A los pocos minutos Kagome perdió todo sentido de protocolo, y se sintió en tal confianza que comenzó a llamarlo por su nombre, cosa que a Hakudoshi pareció fascinarle.

Una mujer de aspecto exuberante subió al escenario y agarró un micrófono; de pronto la pista fue invadida por unas cuantas parejas, y entre esas, estaban Kagome y Hakudoshi.

—Esta canción va dedicada para todas las mujeres que saben conseguir lo que quieren –dijo con voz melosa

Se escucharon aplausos por todo el salón, y de repente un suave y contagioso blues, comenzó a sonar. La voz de aquella mujer resonó con toda claridad, en todos los rincones del salón.

_You had plenty money_

_In nineteen twenty-two_

_You led other women_

_Make a fool of you_

Era un juego de seducción bailar aquella canción; Kagome era muy buena, y Hakudoshi no se quedaba atrás. Bailar blues era todo un reto, pero las parejas en la pista lo hacían ver sencillo, y para nada difícil. Sesshomaru, quien miraba todo desde un palco ubicado sobre el salón, seguía la figura de Kagome con los ojos, y se imaginaba bailando con ella, moviéndose con gracia por toda la pista. Sus alegrías se fueron. Kagura acababa de entrar al salón.

_Why don't you do right?_

_Like some other men do_

_Get out of here_

_Get me some money too_

Bajó corriendo del palco mientras una pieza instrumental interrumpía la canción. Su rostro estaba encrespado por la furia, despecho y tristeza que le provocaba volver a verla. Se abrió paso entre la gente para alcanzarla, pero cuando había llegado a ese lugar, ella ya no estaba ahí. Suspiró rendido, tal vez sólo era una paranoia suya, pero podía jurar que era Kagura; ese cuerpo era inconfundible para él. Regresó al palco y siguió observando a Kagome.

_You're sittin down_

_And wanderin what's all about_

_If you ain't got no money_

_That will put you out_

_Why don't you do right?_

_Like some other men do_

_Get out of here_

_Get me some money too_

Koga, quien por primera vez había reparado en Kagome, recordó que el iría con ella a esa fiesta. Ella lo había invitado, y él como todo cretino, ni siquiera la había buscado. La vio con ciertos celos, de ver como bailaba con Hakudoshi, pero no podía protestar, era su culpa por no haber hablado con ella, o por no haberla buscado. Siguió bailando con aquella mujer, mientras que Inuyasha y Kikyo murmuraban acerca del vestido de Kagome.

—Se ve hermosa.

—Eso mismo pienso yo.

_If you had prepared_

_Twenty years ago_

_You wouldn't be wandering now_

_From door to door_

_Why don't' you do right? _

_Like some other men do_

_Get out of here_

_Get me some money too_

_Get out of here_

_Get me some money too_

_Why don't you do right…?_

_Like some other men… Do…_

La canción terminó con una larga y nota. Los presentes aplaudieron entusiasmados por la bella canción que ella había cantado. Haku y Kagome se fueron de vuelta a la mesa donde la comida los esperaba caliente. Sesshomaru siguió a Kagome con la mirada, y nuevamente vio como Kagura cruzaba el salón a toda prisa, alejándose de la mesa de Kagome con una botella entre las manos. Un mal presentimiento le llamó la atención; bajó corriendo el palco y antes de que Kagome pudiera comenzar a cortar su comida, le arrebató el plato y lo cambió por otro. Ella se quedó completamente perpleja y como siempre, asustada por su comportamiento; agarró el plato que éste le ofrecía y comenzó a comer con cierta desconfianza. Se alejó de ellos y volvió al palco donde esta vez, estaba Kagura. No podía entender como se movía tan rápido, pero esta vez no se le escaparía.

— ¿Qué le pusiste a la comida de Kagome? –preguntó Sesshomaru agarrándola del brazo

—Nada, mi amor, no seas desconfiado –dijo Kagura besándolo

—No vuelvas a hacer eso –gruñó Sesshomaru

—Se que te gusta, y puedo darte más que eso.

Como resistirse; se alejó con Kagura por una cortina detrás de su asiento en el palco. Detrás había una habitación. La hizo suya hasta el cansancio, mientras que el salón iba quedándose vacío. Kagome se despidió del resto y salió junto con Hakudoshi al recibidor; el ofreció a llevarla, ya que era muy tarde para que ella fuera sola a esas horas hacia su casa. Se subió en el asiento frontal, y cerró la puerta, mientras que Hakudoshi encendía el auto.

—Me la pasé muy bien esta noche, ¿Y tú? –preguntó Hakudoshi

—Fue una de las mejores noches de mi vida. Nunca había estado rodeada de tanta gente de ese tipo, y eso que trabajo en el hotel .dijo Kagome mirando su reflejo en la ventana

—Te ves muy hermosa Kagome –dijo Hakudoshi de repente

—Gracias… pero no –balbuceó Kagome

—No digas nada, no debes decir nada, sólo me conformo con verte sonreír.

Kagome se quedó helada al escuchar esas palabras. Sintió como un rubor le subía desde la punta de los pies hasta llegar a sus mejillas. Se quedó el resto del viaje sumida en un incómodo silencio. El auto poco a poco fue disminuyendo velocidad, y se detuvo por completo frente a la puerta de la casa de Kagome. Abrió la puerta, y se viró hacia Hakudoshi; él se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la cintura. Ella se puso nerviosa de inmediato, pero por laguna extraña razón no opuso resistencia a que la abrazara. Poco a poco fueron acercándose hasta que Kagome sintió su respiración, unirse al aliento de Hakudoshi. Rozó sus labios por unas milésimas de segundos, y luego, como por necesidad, apresó los labios de Kagome de una manera salvaje pero delicada. Sintió como la lengua de Hakudoshi entraba paulatinamente, y saboreaba lo que quería. Subió una mano a la nuca de Kagome y profundizó el beso; de manera perezosa fue terminando con el beso. Mordió el labio inferior de Kagome y descansó en la comisura de sus labios. Se despidió con un beso corto y regresó al auto; Kagome subió las escaleras como flotando, y al entrar en la sala se lanzó al sillón, con una irreconocible sensación dentro de ella.

**Tierna Hinata: **Muchas gracias por dejarme un review. De verdad que son muy importantes para mi, y pues espero que disfrutes de la historia.

**Sleath: **Si, de verdad que Kagura es una completa desgraciada, pero no se puede hacer nada, así es el fic XD… muchas gracias por tu review.

**Kag-sesshy-inu:** Gracias por tu mensaje. También, gracias por felicitarme, y pues aquí ves que tu pareja favorita es la protagonista de esta historia, y para decir la verdad, la pareja de Sessho y Kagome es mi favorita también.

**Lady Vegeta Brief: **Como siempre, un review!! Muchas gracias por todo y no te preocupes, Kagome si va a terminar traumada, pero te juro que las cosas van a solucionarse, pero los verdaderos problemas comienzan desde el capítulo número cinco. Adiós.

**Mosha:** No te preocupes, que mi historia siempre va a estar actualizada para cuando quieras leerla. De verdad que las cosas se ponen mejores y les va a encantar el desenlace de este fic. Bye.

**Aiora-chan:** ¡Pues claro que van a trabajar en el mismo hospital! Sino, las cosas no tendrían sentido y ponerlos juntos sería más difícil. Gracias por tu comentario. Bye.

Kaoru-uchiha: Tienes mucha razón. Los capítulos se pondrán más interesantes con el paso de la historia, así que deben mantenerse al contacto para saber que pasará. Muchas gracias por tu review, de verdad.

Adiós… hasta la próxima será.


	4. Capítulo Cuatro

**4**

**Hola… bueno, aquí vengo con la continuación de mi fic, espero que les esté gustando, ya que las cosas van a ponerse mejores, mucho mejores… n.n **

**Beautiful-Veela**

**Capitulo cuatro: **

El charco de agua en el suelo era enorme. Unos baldes de agua se habían regado mientras limpiaba el pasillo; con trapeador en mano, recorrió el pasillo secando los charcos esparcidos por todo el lugar. Al final del pasillo se encontraba Koga; ahogó un suspiro y caminó hasta Kagome, quería pedirle perdón, pero no sabía como hacerlo.

Cuando ella volteó a verla se fijó en sus labios, estaban hinchados y más sonrosados de lo normal. Ella al sentir esa insistente mirada desvió la cara, para que dejara de mirarla.

—Muchas gracias por lo de anoche –dijo con amargura

—Discúlpame Kagome; no fue mi intención dejarte sola –suplicó Koga sujetándola por los hombros

—No se si deba hacerlo. Usted fue muy grosero conmigo por dejarme sola, y ni siquiera darme una explicación valedera –gruñó Kagome mirándolo a los ojos

—Lo se, lo se.

—Mire, creo que debemos dejar esto así, ¿OK? –Dijo Kagome con exasperación—. Fue muy lindo verlo, Adiós.

Se alejó con el balde y el trapeador en ambas manos. Koga se quedó helado, y con aire alicaído se encaminó a su oficina. Hakudoshi era atacado por un insistente sentimiento de culpa. Se sentía una basura por haber besado a la mujer que su mejor amigo amaba, y aunque pensaba confesarle lo que pasó, horribles imágenes de una paliza, se le venían a la mente. Kagome entró de repente con una botella de vino y una copa llena a rebosar. La dejó en el escritorio, frente a Hakudoshi, y agachó la mirada para no verlo directamente a los ojos

—Lo siento –fue lo único que atinó a decir (Haku)

—No te preocupes –contestó Kagome disimulando una sonrisa

—Claro que debo hacerlo, y no sólo por haberte besado, sino por el daño que le hice a Koga al hacerlo.

— ¿A que te refieres? —Inquirió Kagome levantando la mirada

—Koga… el siente una fuerte atracción por ti, y siento que traicioné su confianza al besarte –dijo Hakudoshi

Su corazón dejó le latir cuando sintió los brazos de Kagome rodeándolo. Bajó la cabeza y la encontró acurrucada en su pecho, sonriendo a más no poder.

—No es tu culpa, sólo pasó –dijo Kagome

—Kagome –susurró

—Shh… no digas nada, sólo abrázame

Hakudoshi se quedó complacido y confundido ante tal acción. La apresó entre sus brazos y la estrujó contra su cuerpo. Estaba tan confundido consigo mismo, que no sabía si realmente quería a Kagome, o sólo era la simple ilusión de verla hermosa el día de la fiesta. Unos golpes en la puerta les llamaron la atención; se separaron rápido y Kagome fingió secar algo de vino, mientras que Hakudoshi revisaba unas cosas en la computadora. Para mal de males, Koga entró a la oficina, miró de soslayo a Kagome y se sentó en el sillón.

—Haku… debo hablar contigo –comenzó Koga

—Yo también –dijo con voz firme pero temerosa

—Dime.

—Debo decirte algo, pero no se cómo lo vayas a tomar, y me da miedo que nuestra amistad termine por esto –siguió Hakudoshi

—No me asustes, dime que pasa –apremió Koga, enfocando toda su atención en la conversación

Kagome estaba nerviosa y sabía cual era la confesión de Hakudoshi. Por unos momentos pensó sentir nerviosismo y pena, pero al ver a Koga se remplazó por un simple sentimiento de amistad, mezclado con una pizca de reproche.

—Kagome y yo…

—El señor Hakudoshi –lo interrumpió Kagome—. Me besó anoche en la puerta de mi casa.

— ¿Qué? –preguntó Koga con voz ronca

—No veo por que debería de molestarle joven Koga. Anoche yo lo vi muy cómodo besándose con esa mujer frente a todos. Y según dice la prensa, usted afirmó ser el novio de aquella chica –respondió Kagome con vaguedad—. No lo comprendo.

—Koga –susurró Hakudoshi

—Tranquilo Haku; aunque me cueste admitirlo, Kagome tiene razón. Yo no soy quien para opinar con quien está Kagome. Una vez más te pido perdón por lo de anoche –dijo antes de salir de la oficina

—Me siento mal –dijo Hakudoshi recostándose en su silla

—Yo igual.

Los días siguientes, las cosas se calmaron un poco. Kagome y Koga volvían a ser amigos como siempre, y ahora con los sentimientos a un lado podían ser mejores amigos de lo que eran. Ella y Hakudoshi se veían a escondidas, ya que las relaciones amorosas en el hotel estaban prohibidas, aunque la mente de los dos, pensaba si realmente era amor, o necesidad de compañía. Pero fuera lo que fuese, lo necesitaban para no sentirse solos.

No habían pasado más de tres semanas desde que la fiesta de los veinte años del hotel se había llevado a cabo. Una mañana, Megumi y Kagome empaquetaban la ropa limpia para llevarla de vuelta a las habitaciones de sus dueños; Sesshomaru entró a la lavandería, sin saludar o decir permiso. Rebuscó en una montaña de ropa y de uno de los bolsillos de un saco, sacó un reloj de mujer, que llevaba las inscripciones, 'KM' grabadas claramente en la correa. Kagome adivinó en nombre "**Kagura Matsumaru**", rezó su mente con un gruñido. Repentinamente un desconocido odio nació hacia Kagura, tal vez por que conocía a Sesshomaru, o por que lo lastimó, o por que sencillamente sentía celos de ella. "**¿Celos? Eso nunca**" gruñó en su mente.

—Por favor Kagome, lleva esto a la recepcionista y ven a verme en mi oficina, quiero hablar contigo –dijo Sesshomaru atravesándola con la mirada

—Como ordene –respondió bajito, recibiendo el reloj

Lo dejó con la recepcionista y subió a la oficina de Sesshomaru. Nunca había entrado ahí, ya que nunca estaba gracias a su carrera como médico. Llamó una vez, y la puerta se abrió automáticamente frente a ella. Entró con el corazón palpitándole bruscamente, mientras se sentaba en una silla, separada para ella.

—Mi orgullo no me permite hacer lo que voy a hacer, pero por ser tú, haré una excepción –dijo rápidamente

— ¿A que se refiere? –preguntó con inquietud

—Quiero pedirte perdón por mi comportamiento de la vez anterior. Se que fue demasiado lo que hice, y no quiero que te sigas llevando una mala impresión de mi – dijo Sesshomaru, con convincente arrepentimiento

—Que no me lleve una maña impresión de usted, es muy tarde, por que ya la tengo, pero aceptar sus disculpas es algo que con gusto haré.

—Eso me parece bien –dijo Sesshomaru

— ¿Puedo preguntarle algo? –preguntó Kagome

—Adelante.

— ¿Se recuperó del todo, o aún sigue sufriendo?

—Creo que eso me lo reservo, pero puedo decirte que estoy mucho mejor –dijo Sesshomaru—. Muchas gracias por tu preocupación.

—De nada.

—Te veías hermosa el día de la fiesta –dijo Sesshomaru—. Me hubiera gustado bailar contigo el blues.

—Señor Sesshomaru –susurró Kagome visiblemente enrojecida—. No diga esas cosas.

—Sólo digo la verdad Kagome. La belleza no se puede ocultar, por más que uno quiera.

Salió de la oficina de Sesshomaru temblando de pies a cabeza. Le tenía un miedo algo enfermo, pero odiaba estar en su presencia. Apretó sus manos contra el pecho y salió corriendo rumbo al pasillo del ascensor; Sango, la novia de Miroku se encontraba ahí. Se percató de que Kagome temblaba de manera desmesurada, y que estaba más pálida de lo normal.

— ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó acercándose a ella

—Acabo de salir de la oficina de Sesshomaru –dijo Kagome—. Quería pedirme perdón –añadió al ver la expresión del rostro de Sango.

— ¿Tanto miedo le tienes? –preguntó sentándose junto a ella

—Si… desde lo que pasó ese día, no he podido estar tranquila.

—Debes superar eso Kagome. No todos los hombres son como Sesshomaru o como Eriol –Kagome se estremeció al oír ese nombre, pero Sango continuó—. Debes darte la oportunidad con alguien.

—Pues eso ya lo hice –contestó bajito

— ¿Con quien? –preguntó Sango con los ojos centelleantes

—Con Hakudoshi… me besó después de la fiesta, justo en la puerta de mi casa.

—Que bien Kagome –chilló Sango—. Espero que seas feliz con el.

—Yo espero lo mismo Sango, espero lo mismo.

Siguieron platicando hasta que el ascensor llegó cargado de personas. Entraron las dos y se encaminaron al vestíbulo. Ya ahí, Kagome corrió al área de limpieza, que a esas horas pasaba vacía. Al entrar alguien le tapó los ojos y rió a sus espaldas; Hakudoshi la volteó despacio hasta dejarla frente a frente. "**¿Por qué me interesa tanto? ¿Será que me enamoré de el?... No lo se**" Pensaba Kagome mientras miraba a Hakudoshi.

—Alguien puede vernos –dijo bajito

—No lo creo.

Hakudoshi la calló con un beso. La volteó contra la pared, y la recargó en ella. Kagome sentía como el calor de sus labios quemaban todo su cuerpo. Hakudoshi era un hombre que se dejaba llevar por la pasión, pero la controlaba muy bien; total, había escuchado el relato de cuando Eriol, ex novio de Kagome, la había hecho sufrir.

Bajó sus manos hasta la cadera de Kagome, mientras besaba su boca despacio. El aire ya empezaba a faltarles, pero aún así continuaban besándose de manera fogosa y demasiado salvaje para el gusto de alguien decente. Agarró la nuca de Kagome con una mano y la pegó más a él profundizando el beso. Ella entreabrió la boca para recuperar aire, mientras la lengua de Hakudoshi se paseaba por todos los rincones de su boca. "**Bajar a su cuello sería demasiado… eso lo dejaré para cuando me tenga más confianza**". Dejó de besarla, y otra vez mordió sus labios con un poco más de fuerza, dejándolos más sonrojados, y eso que la hinchazón de de la mordida anterior aún no bajaba.

—Kagome –dijo Hakudoshi sin aire—. Nunca he sido tan feliz.

—Yo tampoco mi vida… yo tampoco –dijo abrazándolo con fuerza

Se quedaron así un rato hasta que se escucharon ruidos en el pasillo. Hakudoshi fingía revisar las lavadoras mientras que Kagome le indicaba la numeración de cada una. Un botones entró en la lavandería y le llevó una carta a Kagome. Debía de volver a la oficina de Sesshomaru. "**Por que, yo no quiero ir… me da miedo**". Agarró la carta con ambas manos y se fue no sin antes plantarle un beso en los labios a Hakudoshi.

Se plantó frente a la puerta, pero cuando iba a tocar, la mano de Sesshomaru la agarró de la muñeca y la metió de un solo jalón al interior de la oficina.

—Me lastimó –gruñó Kagome apretándose la muñeca

—Lo siento –dijo Sesshomaru con visible exasperación

— ¿Le pasa algo? –preguntó Kagome ladeando la cabeza para verlo mejor

—No para nada –dijo volteando a verla—. Tu boca…

—Me caí –dijo Kagome agachando la cabeza—. ¿Para que me mandó a llamar?

—La verdad que ni yo mismo lo se. Tal vez quería… verte –dio en el clavo. La cara de Kagome se enrojeció hasta tal punto que parecía que fuera a estallar en cualquier momento—. ¿Te molesta?

—No… sólo que me deja muy impresionada –dijo sin levantar la cabeza

—Ese es le efecto que causo en algunas personas.

—Conmigo lo consiguió.

—Y eso es lo que me gusta –susurró de forma maliciosa

— ¿A que se refiere? –dijo Kagome dando un paso atrás

—A nada… pero a hora que lo mencionas

Se dio la vuelta tan rápidamente que Kagome no puedo notar el momento en el que la agarró de las caderas y la pegó a el, dejando sus caras a pocos centímetros de distancia. El corazón de Kagome comenzó a latir bruscamente, bombeando sangre con desesperación, evitando así que pudiera mantenerse en pie. Sesshomaru era más guapo de cerca, que de lejos, y muchas chicas considerarían esa oportunidad una mina llena de oro. Sesshomaru rozó su nariz contra la de Kagome erizándola por completo; le tenía demasiado miedo, pero su acompasada respiración la tranquilizaba poco a poco, y él lo sabía. Se acercó más a Kagome hasta dejar que sus labios se rozaran despacio; no aguantó más y los besó con desesperación. La pegó contra la pared, mientras la besaba despacio, disfrutando de su boca al máximo. Sabía que debía detenerlo, pero no podía. Le pisó uno de los pies con el taco del zapato, y esté la soltó de inmediato. Kagome se lo quedó mirando con una clara mirada de susto, y la dejó marchar.

—Serás mía Kagome; sólo para mí…

**Y ahora, a contestar los reviews: **

**Han-ko: **Muchas gracias por escribir y decir que mi fic es bonito.

**Cattita:** gracias por escribir, y pues me alegro de que el fic te guste, y eso de leerte los tres capítulos de golpe, a mi me dolerían los ojos, por que me mareo.

**Kaoru-Uchiha:** Gracias por seguir escribiendo Kaoru, me encanta que lo hagas, la verdad que mi fic se ve a poner al rojo vivo muy pronto, así que espéralo.

**Sleath:** Si lo se, es un tremendo despistado, pero que le vamos a hacer… La historia toma ese rumbo, y te aseguro, que muchas de las cosas que pasaron al principio, van a ayudar a crear el amor más grande que pudieron haber visto.

**Tierna Hinata:** Tremendo terco, pero es hombre, y no es por menospreciarlos pero así son, no se puede hacer nada para cegar sus instintos, es una pena. Gracias por escribir.

**Mosha:** Eso muy pronto lo sabrás, pero por ahora vamos a dejarlo de incógnita ya que es todo un enredo, descubrir como, cuando, donde y por qué sucedieron esas cosas. Espero me sigas leyendo.

**Lady Vegeta Brief:** Me alegro que te haya gustado. La verdad, yo creí que me iban a matar por poner a Kagome con Haku, pero me equivoqué. Las voy a compensas por eso, pero deben de esperar con paciencia OK, bueno, bye.

**Sam93:** Gracias por escribir Sam, espero que lo hagas en este Cáp.

**Citus:** Pues para saberlo tendrás que esperar, ya que todo va a ir acomodándose solo.


	5. Capítulo Cinco

**5**

**Desde aquí comienza la verdadera historia. El resto era un aperitivo, así que prepárense para el plato fuerte. **

**Beautiful-Veela**

**Capitulo cinco:**

Estaba sentada junto a una enorme pila de ropa limpia. Las lágrimas le resbalaban despacio por las mejillas, dibujando caminitos trasparentes desde su cara, hasta sus manos. Megumi entró a la lavandería, pero Kagome se escondió muy bien, para evitar que ella la viera; se secó las lágrimas y se escabulló fuera de la lavandería para poder llorar en paz. Pero sus planes se vieron boicoteados, ya que ni bien había levantado la cabeza, tropezó con Koga. Éste la ayudo a levantarse, y al ver su cara empapada, la abrazó con fuerza.

— ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó mirándola fijo

—Nada… sólo que –susurró Kagome mirando al suelo—. Enserio, no me pasó nada.

—Espero que no me estés mintiendo.

Kagome negó con la cabeza y se alejó lentamente de Koga, con la cara oculta entre las manos. Se quedó observándola, con un nudo en la boca del estomago que le impedía pensar bien. "**¿Qué le pasará?**". Koga estaba dispuesto a interrogar a quién sea por conseguir una respuesta, pero algo le decía que eso sería un tremendo error, que tendría que pagar luego. Se encaminó hasta la recepción y se quedó ahí conversando con unos ejecutivos que vivían en el penthouse del hotel.

Ya para la tarde, Kagome se había calmado, y olvidado el incidente, casi por completo. Mientras conversaba con la recepcionista, un delicioso olor a claveles inundó el vestíbulo. Kagome giró la cabeza por inercia, y vio a una mujer alta; piel blanca, y ojos visiblemente negros, ocultos bajo un par de gafas de marca cara. Se acercó a Kagome moviéndose con la gracia de una serpiente, sacudiendo las caderas de un lado al otro, sin perder la galantería y coquetería características.

—Necesito ver a Hakudoshi –dijo con una voz sorprendentemente fría

—Claro. ¿De parte de quién? –preguntó la recepcionista, con una mano sobre el teléfono

—Kanna… sólo dígale mi nombre… el sabe a la perfección quién soy.

Unos minutos después, Kagome y Kanna se encontraban a pocos pisos de las oficinas. Una insistente curiosidad por descubrir que era esa bella mujer para Hakudoshi, le picaba insistentemente la base de la cabeza, causándole dolor de cuello. La llevó hasta una de las primeras oficinas, y la anunció ante Hakudoshi. Se veía nervioso, y estaba pálido. Kagome le abrió paso a Kanna, y se retiró por orden de Hakudoshi. No iba a quedarse con las ganas de saber quién era ella, así que, cerciorándose de que nadie venía por el pasillo, pegó la oreja a la puerta, y concentró todo su cerebro en escuchar la conversación.

— ¿Para que viniste? –la voz de Hakudoshi sonaba temblorosa, y casi entrecortada

—Sabes muy bien para que vine. No me pienso divorciar de ti –gruñó Kanna

—Pues no me importa cuanto lo niegues, te aseguro que conseguiré alejarme de ti.

—Eso ni loca –gritó Kanna— Tú eres mío y de nadie más.

—Pues llegaste tarde, por que ya me rifaron en lotería –dijo Hakudoshi con sorna

— ¿Quién? La estúpida sirvientita que estaba aquí hace un momento. No me hagas reír.

—Sí –contestó con rotundidad—. Ella es mi dueña ahora, así que te ruego que desaparezcas de aquí, y me dejes en paz.

Kagome se escondió tras un escritorio, al escuchar los pasos de Kanna acercarse a la puerta. El corazón le latía desmesuradamente. Nunca se abría imaginado que Hakudoshi, precisamente él, tendría un pasado, así como muchos hombres que trataban de borrar las manchas del pasado con un poco de corrector. Por extrañas razones no le dolía mucho saber que era casado, y pensándolo bien, el no amaba a esa mujer que se hacía llamar su esposa, más bien, la aborrecía, o eso le dio a entender. Tal vez, y sólo tal vez, Hakudoshi de verdad tomaba en serio a Kagome, pero de igual manera dolía un poco enterarse de la verdad.

Cuando todo estuvo en calma aparente, decidió salir detrás del escritorio, pero ni bien se incorporaba del suelo Sesshomaru la agarró por las muñecas, y la viró bruscamente hacia él. Otra vez era presa de ese miedo enfermizo que le carcomía las entrañas; pero ahora, más que sentir miedo, sentía una vergüenza enorme. No quería estar ahí, en esa situación, sabiendo que su novio estaba a pocos pasos de ella. ¿Debía gritar, o quedarse callada? Era un gran dilema contestar esa pregunta. Por miedo a una represalia, decidió callar, cosa que Sesshomaru tomó como ventaja, pero ni de mucho le sirvió, ya que Kagome se le había adelantado, enredando sus pulseras en el traje de Sesshomaru para así poder soltarse de él. Se alejó corriendo, y desapareció en la entrada a la escalera de servicio, mientras, Sesshomaru, analizaba con interés, las pulseras de Kagome.

Ella ya estaba a medio camino de recorrido, para alejarse de Sesshomaru. No quería verlo, ni oírlo, ni oír hablar de él. Sencillamente le enfermaba cualquier demostración o mención de su nombre. Su miedo se volvía más y más enfermizo con el paso de los días. Se preguntaba por que, por que por primera vez en los tres años que llevaba trabajando en el hotel, nunca se le había acercado así. Lo atribuía a que su despecho lo había trastornado por completo, y no era más que un casanova empedernido que no valía ni para muñeco de torta.

Se sentó al final del pasillo del piso diez, y tomó aire para seguir bajando las escaleras, aunque ahora con más calma. (Bajar 50 pisos corriendo no era una gran idea si tenías tacos en los pies). Abajo se encontró con Megumi, quién le dijo que la había estado buscando por todo el hotel. Tenían demasiado trabajo por hacer. Lo que ella no sabía era que muchas cosas habían pasado en tan poco tiempo, que el cerebro no le daba para más de una situación a la vez. Se alejó con Megumi a la zona de lavandería y se encerraron ahí el resto de la tarde.

Miroku y Sango estaba en la oficina; revisaban unos papeles de la empresa mientras que escuchaban música en la computadora. Sango recordó por mera casualidad cuando vio salir a Kagome de la oficina de Sesshomaru en ese terrible estado. Algo debió de haberle pasado, y por miedo a una venganza o cualquier otra cosa no había dicho ni una sola palabra. Se alejó del escritorio y regresó al sillón; se recostó cómodamente mientras pensaba en que podía a haber pasado entre esos dos para que ella hubiera terminado en ese estado. Miroku la miraba con interés desde el escritorio.

— ¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó Miroku con la cara sobre la muñeca

—Nada, sólo pensaba.

— ¿Y en qué?

—En cosas de mujeres mi amor. No te las puedo contar sin permiso del autor, pero si ella me autoriza claro que lo haré –dijo Sango de manera juguetona.

—Eso es lo que me gusta de ti. Lealtad.

—Lo se, y es por eso que estoy aquí, para enseñarte a serme fiel.

—Eso lo veremos –susurró agarrándola por las muñecas

—No me tientes.

Miroku la pegó contra la pared y comenzó a devorársela a besos. Era algo completamente pasional, sin gota de ternura, o delicadeza. Inuyasha y Kikyo los miraban con interés desde la puerta. Un pequeño ronquido los sacó de su demostración amorosa, y al ver a sus espectadores, las mejillas se les tiñeron de rojo a los dos.

—Sólo les falta casarse –dijo Kikyo riendo entre dientes mientras se sentaba en el sillón

—Mi amigo… no te conocía ese lado –dijo Inuyasha dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda

—Lo siento –dijeron los dos abochornados con la cabeza abajo

—No se preocupen, así éramos Inuyasha y yo antes de conocernos… les juro que los entiendo.

— ¿Quieren algo? –preguntó Miroku. Quería cambiar el tema de la conversación y no sabía alguna otra forma.

—Si –corearon todos

A los pocos minutos Kagome y una sirvienta del restaurante del hotel estaban arriba sirviendo el vino. (N/A: Si se ponen a analizar, Kagome realiza otras funciones a parte de las de la lavandería: servir vino, atender en fiestas, ser sirvienta personal de Hakudoshi a parte de su novia, ayudar con la limpieza de los pasillos, y a veces, cuidar la recepción… la imaginación vuela cuando hay inspiración… OK, sigamos). Se retiraron, y al poco rato de haberse marchado, Sesshomaru entró en la oficina, una de sus manos estaba cubierta por un guante. Llevaba una pulsera de color negro (la de Kagome) amarrada a la muñeca, y no quería que nadie lo viera puesto eso. Al parecer, su afición por Kagome estaba creciendo más y más. Pero no sabía que eso causaría la peor de las desgracias, unos días más tarde.

Las tres semanas que Kagome había tenido de descanso antes de que empezaran los exámenes, había terminado. En la mañana, se encontraba camino a la universidad junto con Hakudoshi (había insistido en acompañarla). La dejó en la puerta del decano y se despidió con ella de un beso, para espantar a un par de chicos que la miraban maliciosamente desde el otro lado del pasillo. Llamó dos veces a la puerta y el decano la invitó a pasar.

—Buenos días mi niña –dijo con voz dulce

—Buenos días, ¿Cómo está? –preguntó Kagome estrechándole la mano

—Envejeciendo… no, no… me encuentro muy bien en realidad.

—Me alegro –susurró Kagome—. ¿Y ahora?

—Bien, los exámenes empezarán mañana, y tras analizar tus calificaciones y tu desempeño a lo largo de estos años estudiando aquí en la Universidad Shikon No Kakera, decidimos que estas exonerada de los exámenes y que puedes pasar por la dirección a recoger tu diploma de graduación.

Los ojos de Kagome se llenaron de lágrimas. Su mueca irónica se cambió por una radiante sonrisa que iluminó el salón. Por fin había terminado la universidad, y ahora podría ser una Cardióloga especializada; pero ahora se oficializaba que debía abandonar el hotel en cuanto terminara el año, aunque no supiera que su decisión, cambiaría ese mismo día.

Al regresar al hotel puso el grito en el cielo. Todo el mundo, desde los empleados hasta los residentes se habían enterado de que Kagome había terminado la universidad, y que nunca más tendría que regresar a ese hotel, aunque la decisión le partiera el alma. Mientras se divertía jalándole el cabello a Hakudoshi, pensaba en que haría ahora que había terminado sus estudios. El decano le había asegurado que con sólo mostrar sus diversos diplomas y cartas de recomendación, entraría a trabajar en un hospital el mismo día de haber presentado todos los requisitos.

A la hora del almuerzo, se encontraba en el restaurante del hotel comiendo algo ligero, ya que debía trabajar mucho y no quería que el estomago fuera un problema en sus actividades. Un grito alertó a todo el mundo en la cafetería. Sesshomaru había entrado borracho en el hotel, y había golpeado a una de las sirvientas que le impedían el paso de entrada. Kagome sabía que hacer en esa situación, pero no estaba dispuesta a que le pasara lo mimo que la última vez. Logró alejar a sus estorbos del camino, y se encaminó directo hacía Kagome. Le cerró los brazos en la cintura y comenzó a besarla casi comiéndosela; la tiró al suelo mientras la acariciaba y le abría la blusa. Nadie se acercaba a ayudarla; todo el mundo miraba con terror esa escena. Inuyasha, Koga y Hakudoshi bajaron a toda velocidad, cuando la recepcionista les hubo informado lo del incidente. Kagome estaba en gran peligro. Ya no tenía blusa, y la siguiente victima sería su brasier; Hakudoshi alejó a Sesshomaru de un solo golpe, mientras que Inuyasha cubría a Kagome con su saco. Ella se levantó rápido y se acomodó la blusa, las lágrimas le resbalaban por la cara, crispada del terror.

—Te odio –susurró lo bastante alto como para que todas las mirada se clavaran en ella—. Te odio Sesshomaru Taisho… ¡TE ODIO!

—Kagome, cálmate –dijo Inuyasha sujetándole los hombros—. Por favor.

— ¡NO! ¡NO ME QUIERO CALMAR! ¡ME VOY A LARGAR DE ESTE HOTEL AHORA MISMO Y ASÍ EL IMBÉCIL DE TU HERMANO SE ALEJARÁ DE MI DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS! –gritó Kagome a voz en cuello. El labio inferior le temblaba de la furia, mientras que apretaba los puños, fulminando a Sesshomaru, que la miraba desconcertado, con la mirada—. Ya me gradué de la universidad y puedo irme cuando quiera.

Kagome se desmayó de inmediato, y respetando su decisión, Megumi recogió las cosas de Kagome, y ella y Hakudoshi fueron hasta el auto para llevársela. Todo el mundo en ese comedor regresó la mirada a Sesshomaru, y lentamente se retiraron del lugar rumbo a sus habitaciones. Inuyasha agarró a su hermano por el cuello de la camisa y lo acercó lo suficiente a su cara como para que los dos quedaran reflejados en los ojos del otro. Inu-taisho bajó de repente y al ver eso se acercó para averiguar que pasaba (no le habían informado nada).

— ¿Qué sucede aquí? –preguntó mirando a sus hijos

—El peor escándalo que Sesshomaru pudo haber armado en toda su vida –gruñó Inuyasha sin soltarlo

—Mira –suspiró Koga—. Sesshomaru está completamente borracho; golpeó a una sirvienta y casi viola a Kagome aquí mismo.

Inu-taisho desvió su gélida y confundida mirada a su hijo. No podía dar crédito a las palabras de Koga, pero una mirada de pena y súplica lo hicieron dar por sentado que su hijo debía de volver al hospital de donde había salido para nunca más volver a pisar el hotel.

—Ahora mismo te largas de mi mansión y de mi hotel… tus cosas las dejaré en el departamento del centro –gruñó Inu-taisho antes de irse

—Pagarás caro por esto –gruñó Inuyasha aflojando su puño.

Sus hermanos se alejaron echando chispas por los ojos. Sesshomaru alcanzó a sentarse en una silla antes de perder el control de su cuerpo. Se sentía mal y desdichado, pero a la vez satisfecho por haber conseguido pasar a más de un beso con Kagome. Era un enfermo, el despecho lo había vuelto así, pero sus errores se pagarías con dolor, lágrimas y sufrimiento de parte de los dos.

**Ahora paso a contestar los Reviews que me llegaron: **

**Sleath: **Yo pienso igual, Koga está perdiendo las luces, pero no podemos hacer nada por él. Me alegro que el fic te vaya gustando por que desde ahora (supongo) estarás prendada de él, ya que la historia se va a poner buenísima.

**Sam93: **Gracias por postear, y pues el capitulo quedó chévere si, pero es que me salen muy cortos. Bye.

**OOo BrEnDa JeT aImE oOo**Bueno, es la primera vez que escribes, y te digo que tienes mucha razón. Sessho es un caprichoso, pero poco a poco se le va a ir pasando, eso es de seguro. Ya verás.

**Cattita: **Pues la verdad yo no se como puedes, a mi los ojos me comienzan a arder y hasta ahí me trajo en tren por que si no, se me irritan y amanezco peor que bruja con insecticida XD. Bueno, me alegro que te guste el fic y desde ahora te va a gustar más.

**Lady Vegeta Brief**: ¿Y a quién no se le va a antojar tremenda cosa? Inclusive a mí. Creo que fantaseo mucho, pero es mucho mejor que la realidad. Jeje, bueno, espero que me sigas escribiendo, y pues como fuiste la primera. Unas gracias del tamaño de China.

**Kag-sesshy-inu: **pues si, es mi pareja favorita, claro que en la serie es Inu y Kag pero como que fuera de ella, Kagome queda mejor como novia de Sessho que de Inu, no se que pensarás tú.

**Goshi: **Si, yo se que es medio raro pero es el mejor paso para unir a Sessho y a Kag, ya verás por que. No comas ansias que todo comienza a ponerse color hormiga desde este capitulo.

**Kitty Kat Jaz: **Si, es un pervertido y todo lo que quieras pero así lo quiero y pues es lo más lindo del mundo. Si hubiera hombres como el, el mundo sería un lugar mejor, y más feliz con tremendos hombres caminando por la calle. Gracias por postear.

**Nos vemos en el próximo Cáp. Espero que posteen, bye. **


	6. Capítulo Seis

**(Nota: Este capítulo va dedicado a Lady Vegeta Brief, por ser la primera en postear el fic. Gracias amiga) **

**6**

**Konbanwa!!... aquí vengo con otro capítulo. De antemano, les recomiendo que tengan una pastilla para el mareo y algo para la presión, por que les aseguro, que cuando lean esto, se van a caer de espaldas XD.**

**Beautiful-Veela.**

**Capítulo Seis: **

Pasaron unas pocas semanas hasta que un aviso llegó al hotel. Kagome iba de visita, y esa noticia causó furor entre el personal de servicio y entre los más altos mandos de la compañía. Sesshomaru, de quién no se sabía suerte, se había enterado de la visita de Kagome, y no iba a perder tremenda oportunidad para verla. Su único impedimento era que había regresado con Kagura, y eso nadie lo sabía. La cabeza le daba mil vueltas, con tan sólo pensar en que tendría que presentarla ante todo el mundo como su novia una vez más, alejándolo más de Kagome.

La prueba de que el tiempo lo cambia todo era cierta. Kagome ya no era la misma que trabajaba en hotel, ya que ahora con el prestigio caminando junto a ella, no se podía permitir que nadie la humillara frente a nadie, y eso incluía a Sesshomaru Taisho, su único problema en la vida.

Era un jueves por la mañana, y como la carta de Kagome indicaba, llegaría a las once para visitar a sus amigos, ya que por milagro había logrado sacar un poco de tiempo fuera del hospital, que últimamente se llenaba de personas con problemas en el corazón. El reloj anunció las once, y las puertas del vestíbulo se abrieron de inmediato. La mujer que estaba entrando por esa puerta no se parecía en nada a Kagome, salvo en color de los ojos. Tenía el cabello arreglado de una forma diferente, los labios pintados, y la ropa que usaba, demostraban que con la paga del hospital podía vivir como toda una reina.

Subió hasta las oficinas, donde todo el mundo la esperaba. Como nadie se encontraba en su propia oficina, supuso que la sala de juntas era el único lugar donde todos los ejecutivos podrían entrar con sus acompañantes sin problemas de espacio. Y no se equivocó, mientras más se acercaba a la puerta de la sala, podía oír como los murmullos aumentaban el sonido; abrió la puerta de un tirón, y se plantó en el umbral con una sonrisa de triunfadora en la cara, totalmente diferente a la inocente niña que habían conocido.

— ¿Cómo están? –Preguntó mientras entraba contoneándose a la sala—. ¿Es que acaso no piensan decir nada?

El silencio acompañado de impresión era total. Nadie le quitaba los ojos de encima, en especial Koga, que aún esperaba ver a esa niña de jeans y una blusa cualquiera.

—Estás… bellísima Kagome –dijo Sango abrazando a su amiga—. No creímos que cambiarías en tan poco tiempo.

—Es cierto –intervino Inuyasha dándole un apretón de manos

—Pues yo soy la prueba viviente de que las cosas pueden cambiar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos –dijo con una voz diferente a la suya. Llena de ego, pero sin perder esa esencia inocente que la caracterizaba—. ¿Y Hakudoshi?

—Se fue a Hong Kong esta mañana, su hermana enfermó –dijo Koga sin quitarle la mirada de encima

—Me contó algo parecido, pero no creí que se fuera tan pronto.

— ¿Y cómo te va en el ámbito de doctora?—. Preguntó Kikyo

—Me va muy bien. En tan sólo un mes de estar trabajando ahí, me reconocieron como mejor médico en servicio –dijo sonriente—. Mi sueño se hizo realidad.

—Y nos alegra mucho Kagome –dijo Miroku.

Se quedaron un momento callados, pero el silencio se vio interrumpido por el chirrido de la puerta. Sesshomaru Taisho se encontraba parado en el umbral de aquella puerta con la mirada fija en Kagome, que lo miraba con odio e impresión. Se sentó en una silla vacía, a dos puestos de ella.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Inuyasha desafiante—. Sabes bien que tu presencia no es bienvenida en este lugar.

—Sólo quería visitar a Kagome, y felicitarla por su nombramiento –dijo Sesshomaru

— ¿Y tú cómo sabes de eso? –preguntó con la voz repleta de odio

—Resulta que tengo unos amigos en el hospital, y me comentaron que vendrías al hotel, a parte de tu nombramiento.

—Bueno chicos, fue un placer verlos, me voy

Kagome salió corriendo de la sala de juntas. Sesshomaru esperó unos minutos para salir tras ella fingiendo que tenía una llamada a su celular. En la esquina de la pared del fondo pudo ver a Kagome con una mano en el pecho y respirando agitadamente. Se acercó con cautela y la metió a un armario de limpieza que nadie utilizaba desde hacia unos cuantos meses. Ella intentó gritar pero Sesshomaru le tapó la boca.

—Estás más hermosa que antes –le susurró al oído—. Ahora me provocas más.

—Cierra tu maldita boca –gruñó Kagome mirándolo a los ojos—. Te odio.

Sesshomaru sonrió ante tal expresión y comenzó a besar a Kagome. Al principio fue despacio, pero luego, se volvió casi salvaje. Ella intentó soltarse, pero terminó siguiéndole el juego; pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sesshomaru, mientras que el la abrazaba por la cintura. La recargó contra la pared y la agarró por la nuca para pegarla más a él; necesitaba sentirla cerca, y estar seguro de que no escaparía. Kagome, aunque sabía que estaba mal, ya que tenía novio, sentía que no debía pararlo, que su corazón había esperado por mucho tiempo ese momento.

Bajó sus manos a las caderas de Kagome y las apretó con fuerza. La deseaba como a nada en el mundo, y no perdería la oportunidad que se le acababa de presentar. De su boca, bajó a su cuello; Kagome comenzó a suspirar bajito mientras intentaba alejarlo en vano. El se estaba deleitando con ella, y mientras lo hacía, le daba leves mordiscos a su cuello, a los que ella respondía con inaudibles suspiros. Unos pasos en el pasillo los detuvieron, alguien se había detenido frente a esa puerta, y se encontraba muy cerca de ella. Un paso en falso y los encontrarían a los dos; callaron un momento hasta que sintieron los pasos alejarse. Kagome estaba nerviosa, se acomodó el cabello y la ropa, y salió como si nada hubiera pasado de aquel armario, mientras que Sesshomaru, con los ojos cerrados, pensaba recargado contra la puerta abierta.

Inuyasha pasó por ahí, y al ver a Sesshomaru y la puerta del armario, sospechó algo raro, así que se acercó para hablar con su hermano.

— ¿Qué le hiciste? –preguntó Inuyasha desafiante

— ¿A quién? –preguntó Sesshomaru con gran habilidad (En lo que era mentir)

—A Kagome.

—Ella no estaba aquí cuando yo salí, así que no veo el por que de tus preguntas –dicho eso, se alejó con paso decidido, dejando a Inuyasha con la palabra en la boca.

—Idiota –gruñó cerrando de un portazo el armario

Hakudoshi se encontraba acostado en una cama de hotel, cubierto de la cintura para abajo con unas sábanas blancas. Una mujer completamente desnuda se recargaba en su pecho, y a juzgar por el color de su cabello, era Kanna, su esposa. Ambos despertaron cuando una de las cortinas se sacudió por el viento, permitiendo que la luz del sol entrara en la habitación. Abrieron los ojos despacio, y al verse se dieron un largo beso, que al separarse, pareció como si dos ventosas se hubieran despegado de la pared. Tremenda mentira la que se había inventado para poder estar con Kanna en Hong Kong, y por más que intentara ocultarlo, todo el mundo iba a enterarse de su gran y enorme mentira.

Se levantó de la cama y fue al baño. Kanna se quedó en la cama cuan larga era, contemplando el techo de la habitación.

—Me voy –dijo Hakudoshi acomodándose el saco—. Nos vemos esta noche.

—Como digas mi amor –dijo Kanna colgándose de su cuello—. ¿Cuándo vas a hablar con ella y a decirle la verdad?

—Ni bien regrese a Japón –dijo con la voz apagada—. Adiós.

Salió de la habitación y se perdió de vista en la esquina del pasillo. Kanna se lo quedó mirando hasta que sus ojos ya no pudieron seguirlo más. Cerró la puerta de la habitación, dejando el pasillo, con olor a claveles.

Inuyasha estaba en compañía de Kikyo, y Miroku de Sango. Los dos estaban disfrutando de un delicioso almuerzo en un fino restaurante a pocas calles del hotel. Una gran noticia había impulsado aquel almuerzo, y pues todos estaban celebrando. Miroku había pedido la mano de Sango para casarse con ella. La verdad era que su amor había sido muy fuerte, y si no hubiera sido por Kagome, nunca hubieran estado juntos. Inuyasha recibió una llamada a su celular. Era el investigador Reynosa, el que se había encargado de investigar a Kagura 5 meses antes.

— ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Inuyasha

—Se que ya no estoy bajo sus servicios pero es importante que yo le informe esto –dijo el investigador misteriosamente—. ¿Usted está al tanto de que Kagome Higurashi es novia del Señor Hakudoshi?

—Si, algo se de eso ¿Pero que tiene que ver con lo que m va a decir?

—Escuche muy bien –susurró el investigador—. El señor tomó un avión a Hong Kong hace dos días, al llegar lo recibió una mujer llamada Kanna, y los dos se dirigieron hacia un hotel en el centro. Después se encaminaron al registro civil, y por lo que pude averiguar querían renovar sus votos matrimoniales, y casarse por la iglesia. También escuché, que es Señor Hakudoshi pensaba dejar a la Señorita Kagome ni bien llegara a Japón, y hoy en la mañana lo vi salir del hotel, sólo, donde había ido con aquella mujer.

—Hakudoshi –susurró Inuyasha—. Ósea que es un mentiroso.

—Exacto. El no fue a Hong Kong por su hermana enferma, fue a encontrarse con su esposa.

—Muchas gracias Reynosa –dijo Inuyasha—. Cualquier otra cosa que averigüe, comuníqueme.

Inuyasha colgó el teléfono, y regresó a la mesa con un humor de perros. No tocó el resto de su comida, y no participó en la conversación, acerca de la recepción de la boda de Miroku. Las mujeres los dejaron en el. Restaurante, mientras que ellas regresaban al hotel, en uno de los autos de la compañía. Miroku sabía que algo malo estaba pasando, y la curiosidad le había hecho un hueco en el estómago.

— ¿Quién te llamo? –preguntó en voz baja

—El investigador Reynosa, el que se encargó de seguir a Kagura antes de la fiesta –contestó con mal genio

— ¿Qué dijo?

—Hakudoshi es un imbécil. Está casado y se largó a Hong Kong no por su hermana enferma, fue a verse con su querida esposita, además, me dijo que piensa casarse por la iglesia y dejar a Kagome cuando llegue aquí.

—Que joyita –dijo Miroku—. ¿Por qué te molesta tanto que lastimen a Kagome?

—Mira, ella no dice nada ni yo tampoco, pero ella y yo crecimos juntos. Ella vivió en mi casa hasta que terminó la secundaria, y de ahí se fue a vivir sola —explicó Inuyasha—. Ella fue mi novia durante seis años, pero tuvimos que terminar, y ahí fue cuando conoció a Eriol; yo me hago el que no se nada pero, Eriol, el muy cretino, la utilizó, así como Hakudoshi lo está haciendo ahora.

Miroku se quedó con la boca abierta. No se podía imaginar a una niña de catorce años, de novia con un tipo de veintitrés. Le parecía algo completamente extraño, y ahora que relacionaba bien, hace sólo dos años que el se había casado con Kikyo, y antes de eso el había tenido una novia que no era ella, esa debía de haber sido Kagome. Terminaron a mitad de años y ahí Inuyasha conoció a Kikyo, y después de seis meses de novios decidieron casarse. El cerebro le dolía de tanto pensar. Quién se hubiera imaginado que Kagome fue novia de Inuyasha, y al parecer ni siquiera Kikyo lo sabía, menos Koga, peor Sesshomaru, y cero con su padre. "**Esa relación debió de haber sido un problema**"

—Explícame como es que tus hermanos y tu padre no lo saben –dijo Miroku con el ceño fruncido

—Ya te lo dije, yo viví con mi madre hasta que tuve veintitrés, es por eso que ni mis hermanos ni mi padre lo saben. Ella se iba de la casa cuado mi familia iba a visitarme. En resumen, las únicas personas ajenas a mi y a ella que lo saben son: Mi madre, Kikyo y ahora tú.

Se quedaron conversando otro rato. Miroku se familiarizó con la idea de que Kagome fue novia de Inuyasha, y no le parecía nada malo que eso hubiera pasado. Dejaron el restaurante y regresaron al hotel. Miroku debía de hablar con Kagome y preguntarle si eso era verdad o si Inuyasha le estaba tomando el pelo.

Kagome llegó al hotel y subió hasta la oficina de Miroku.

— ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó ni bien llegó

—Quiero que me digas algo, pero con toda sinceridad.

— ¿Qué quieres saber?

— ¿Tú e Inuyasha fueron novios?

Kagome abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Nadie a parte de otras dos personas se habían enterado de aquello; le molestó que Inuyasha le hubiera contado algo tan íntimo para ella, pero le prometió decir la verdad.

—Si.

— ¿Cómo es que pueden trabajar juntos con semejante mentira encima?

—Por que si, y las cosas se dieron Miroku. Yo no lo planee, pero estaba enamorada y el también –dijo Kagome—. No se lo cuentes a nadie, y peor a Hakudoshi.

—Kagome, hay otra cosa que debo decirte –dijo Miroku

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Hakudoshi te está engañando –dijo rápidamente—. De mera casualidad, el investigador Reynosa, el que se encargó de vigilar a Kagura está en Hong Kong, y lo encontró con otra mujer que según dicen piensan renovar sus votos matrimoniales.

—Kanna…

Kagome hizo el además de levantarse de la silla, pero no bien se puso en pie, se dobló por las rodillas y cayó al suelo desmayada. Miroku la recostó en el sillón y sacó la cabeza al pasillo; Inuyasha estaba caminado distraído por ahí, pero Miroku lo agarró de la nuca del saco y lo metió de un solo jalón al interior de la oficina.

— ¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó furioso. No había reparado en Kagome

—Si me haces el favor de mirar a tu izquierda, podrás observar a tu ex novia, desmayada en el sillón de mi oficina por que se enteró de lo de Hakudoshi –gruñó Miroku apuntando en sillón

Inuyasha se acercó a ella; tenía las manos y las mejillas frías. Eso no era buena señal.

—Te la pasas de torpe –dijo Inuyasha—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle semejante cosa en un momento como este Miroku? Ella no debía enterarse hasta que Hakudoshi estuviera de vuelta aquí, en Japón.

—Lo siento, pero creí que era el mejor momento para contarle la verdad Inuyasha –dijo Miroku con cara de mártir—. Además, tú mismo dijiste que no querías que nadie la lastimara de nuevo, y ahí está.

—Supongo que tienes razón, pero tampoco debiste decírselo así como así

Se quedaron junto a Kagome hasta que ésta despertó. Estaba blanca, y ni bien abrió los ojos, se abalanzó sobre Inuyasha para llorar a moco tendido, todo el resentimiento, y tristeza que llevaba por dentro. Jamás se había imaginado que alguna otra persona a parte de alguien a quién no, pienso mencionar, podía causarle un daño así de terrible. Se secó las lágrimas, y sin decir ni pío, se largó de la oficina dejando a tras un olor salino en el aire.

Miroku e Inuyasha se quedaron contemplando la puerta hasta pasados unos minutos, luego, con la moral por el piso, regresaron cada uno al trabajo que le correspondía.

Kagome estaba sentada en su consultorio del hospital. Aunque estaba triste y se sentía despechada, atender a sus pacientes le subía un poco la moral, aunque algunos de ellos no tuvieran salvación. Dos horas más tarde, el jefe de su área, Saga Taiyoukai, entró en su oficina, luciendo como siempre, una seductora y tentadora sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo está la mujer más hermosa de éste mundo? –preguntó Saga besando a Kagome en la mejilla

—Vamos bien –contestó fingiendo una sonrisa—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Mira –comenzó Saga—. Uno de los miembros más importantes del área de cardiología, lleva cuatro meses sin poner un solo pie aquí; él es muy conocido en el hotel de los Taisho, y pues cómo tú trabajaste ahí, pienso que puedes buscarlo, y pedirle que regrese.

—Está bien, pero dime quién es.

—Sesshomaru Taisho.

Kagome puso los ojos en blanco. La noticia la tomó desprevenida, así cómo un balde de agua helada. Apretó los puños, y con furia, le quitó el papel que Saga llevaba en las manos; se levantó de la silla y así como estaba, y sin decir nada, se fue para él hotel. ¿Por qué tenía que sufrir de esa manera? ¿Acaso había cometido un crimen, para recibir ese castigo? Tuvo que aguantarlo por tres años, y cuatro meses (los peores de su vida), y ahora, tenía que verlo todos los días por que era cardiólogo; recordó lo que la madre de Inuyasha le dijo un día: "Todas las cosas que pasan en esta vida, tienen motivo y razón y por más negro que pinte la cosa, deberás aceptarla con los brazos abiertos, o podría traerte serios problemas". ¿Y si ella tenía razón? ¿Y si haber conocido a Sesshomaru fue una señal del destino? La verdad que no lo sabía, pero tampoco quería hacerlo, y se quedaba más contenta, teniéndolo lo más lejos de ella, aunque su mente y corazón, muy pero muy en el fondo, gritaban a voz en cuello su nombre.

**Ahora, paso a responder los Reviews que me llegaron: **

**Kitty Kat Jaz: Pues si, pero no existen TT y eso es una gran lástima, por que si hombres como el, pisaran la faz de la tierra, los seguiría al desierto sin agua y sin comida. Gracias por postear amiga, enserio. **

**Cattita: ¿Qué pasará? ¿Qué pasará? Yo también me lo pregunto, sabes. Es muy cómico, ya que yo escribo el fic, pero bueno, esa es otra historia. Debo decir que el color de hormiga se está poniendo al rojo vivo, y pues vuelvo a preguntar: ¿Qué pasará? No lo se.**

**OOo Brenda Jet Aime oOo: Este asunto de que Kagome lo odie es un pequeño impedimento, pero te aseguro, que lo que ella va a empezar a sentir por el, a parte ce acarrearle problemas, va a traerle la mayor felicidad de el mundo. Y pues son Sessho, comete el error de muchos hombres, inducirse en el alcohol por un despecho. Pienso yo, no se tú, que los hombres son medios bobos. **

**Kag-sesshy-inu: Sip, se pasó mucho esta vez, pero que le vamos a hacer. Opino que Sesshomaru necesita de urgencia una clínica para que le curen el cerebro y lo devuelvan cero quilómetros XD. Pero no se puede pedir mucho, aunque la verdad, que así, tan loquito como es, lo adoro .**

**Sess Youkai: Es medio raro ¿no?, pero bueno a veces hay que variar, por que esos fic que Inuyasha es muy enojón, vive peleando contra todo el que se acerque a Kagome, es historia vieja. Uno tiene que innovar y exprimirse el cerebro para sacar hasta la última gota de inspiración que le quede en el cerebro, eso hago yo, así que a mí me parece lo más normal. **

**Goshi: Pues si, su rompimiento va a ser muy triste, y después de este Cáp., las cosas van a ponerse peor, eso te lo juro por el mismo suelo por donde camino. Es que para estos dos, el destino se guardó las más duras pruebas de la vida para ver si es que su amor es tan fuerte como dice, para superar las cosas que la vida les va a poner en frente, cuando menos se lo imaginen. **

**Ksforever: Todo eso me preguntaba yo cuando empecé a escribir el fic, pero como las ideas brotaron como agua de manantial hacia las teclas, el resultado fue el fic. Que pasó hace tiempo, se contará la verdadera historia de lo que pasó más adelante, y pues Sessho no tuvo problemas con el alcohol, sólo que como todo hombre despechado, agarra la primera botella que encuentre para desahogarse de sus tristes y pesadas penas. **

**Kaoru-uchiha: Pues tu pregunta se contestará en el siguiente capítulo, así que sólo debes de aguantar un día y nada más, de ahí podrás disfrutar plenamente del amor de este par de inconformistas, gruñones y peleones. Jeje, será muy divertido leer todo lo que estos dos tienen para decir, eso lo aseguro. **

**Sleath: Quién no quiere que eso pase, pero como no somos extraños (superdotados XD), nuestro cerebro no da para adelantar años, y eso si que es una gran pero gran pena. Y pues sí, Kagome lo quiere a más de 100 metros de distancia, y, para completar, lo quiere fuera del hotel para poder respirar tranquila, por que como creo que todos han notado, está chica está perdiendo las luces de a poquito. Y tan joven que era TT, pero así es la vida y nos toca aceptarla del color que nos la pinta. **

**Lady Vegeta Brief: Bueno, a veces hay que agregar un pasado oscuro para poder ponerle más misterio a la historia. Y además, este pasado, no es un pasado cualquiera, ya que les traerá problemas a Sessho, Kag y Haku, así que, será mejor, irnos preparando para la guerra. La grande que armó, es más grande todo el continente americano, en compañía de las Islas Galápagos, que son parte de mi querido Ecuador, pero bueno, no estamos hablando de geografía si no de cómo el papacito de mi Sesshy se me está alejando por el mal camino. **

**Aiora-chan: Chica, tienes razón, llegó el momento de trabajar juntos, y vaya que será una parte de la historia llena de humor, peleas y demás cosas que alimentan a una historia, y la vuelven indispensable, así como el aire para respirar. Jeje, y pues bueno, esa es la mera verdad, será muy divertido leer sus 'hermosas' peleas. **

**Mosha: Querida mía, Kagome está al borde de un colapso nervioso, la verdad que Sesshomaru me la dejó bien traumadita, y eso que lo hizo a propósito y con segundas intenciones. Así de triste es la historia de nuestra queridísima Kagome. **

**Bye, nos leemos pronto. **


	7. Capítulo Siete

**7**

**Hello!! Aquí vengo con el siguiente Cáp. Espero que les guste.**

**(Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene lime… n.n) **

**Beautiful-Veela**

**Capítulo siete: **

Al entrar al hotel, gritó y maldijo a todo el que se cruzó por enfrente. Megumi, su mejor amiga la miraba completamente divertida desde a puerta del área de limpieza. Nunca nadie había tenido el verdadero privilegio de conocer el lado negro de Kagome, y al pobre inocente que le tocara recibir las 200 libras de peso de ese odio, estaba en serios problemas. Pulsó como loca el botón de las oficinas; ni bien se abrió la puerta se dirigió a la oficina de Sesshomaru, que para incredibilidad de todos, estaba siendo ocupada por él, cuando su padre la había prohibido volver al hotel.

—Mira –gruñó abriendo la puerta de golpe—. Que trabajemos en el mismo hospital no te da derecho a hablarme. Taiyoukai te mandó a ver; te ordena que regreses.

— ¿Qué almorzaste: León? –Preguntó Sesshomaru recibiendo el papel que Kagome tenía en la mano—. Justamente ahora estaba cancelando el servidor de esta oficina para trasladar mi computadora al consultorio del hospital.

—Bien, ahora que yo cumplí con mi deber, debo de marcharme.

Ni bien terminó de decir esas palabras, Sesshomaru la agarró por la cintura y la viró hacia él. El enojo volvió a invadirla, y esta vez no iba a dejarse, pero al sentir los labios de Sesshomaru rozar su delicada piel borró todos sus pensamientos, dejando la mente en blanco. Volvió a ser presa de ese indiscutible sentimiento hacia Sesshomaru que comenzaba a carcomerle la razón, sin dejar espacio para la cordura. Le abrió la bata de doctora, y dejó al descubierto una provocativa blusa negra, con escote en V, que lo llamaba con desesperación. La pegó contra la pared, y comenzó a besarla otra vez, sólo que su objetivo no fue su boca, sino su cuello. Ese cuello puro y delicioso digno de una mujer como ella; la acercó más a él y subió a su boca. La aprisionó entre leves mordiscos, mientras bajaba sus manos a sus caderas; lo tenía loco, no sabía por que, pero desde el día en el que cayó con ella al suelo se quedó prendado de quién sabe qué, pero era más fuerte que él, y no podía evitar que lo llevara a querer tenerla entre los brazos todo el día.

La soltó despacio, mientras se clavaban la mirada, ambos con la misma expresión en la cara; le era tan difícil resistirse a esos ojos ámbares que habían terminado por hechizarla, y amarrarla con invisibles hilos para poder manejarla a su antojo.

—Debo irme –dijo Kagome poniéndose la bata

—Vamonos juntos, además, no traje mi auto –dijo Sesshomaru apagando el computador

Salieron de la oficina a distancias considerables, para no levantar sospecha. Cada uno tomó un camino diferente para llegar al estacionamiento, pero una vez ahí, se subieron al mismo automóvil. Naraku, quién hacía de espía privado de Kagura, los había estado espiando bajo sus ordenes. No podían permitir que ellos siguieran viéndose más, así que decidió llamarla, para informarla de lo que había visto.

—Kagura, no creerás lo que vi –dijo Naraku saliendo del estacionamiento del hotel

— ¿Qué cosa? –preguntó con voz pastosa

—Tu querido noviecito se fue con la doctora hacia algún lugar. Los dos llegaron por diferentes lados, pero una vez en el estacionamiento, partieron juntos.

—Esta idiota, pero te aseguro que me las va a pagar muy caro, eso te lo puedo asegurar.

Kagura colgó el teléfono y dejó a Naraku en la línea. Éste se lo guardó en el bolsillo, y siguió su camino sin un rumbo fijo, pero de seguro, pararía por casa de Kagura para estar un rato con ella.

Sesshomaru y Kagome se encontraban caminando en medio de los largos pasillos del hospital rumbo a la oficina de Saga.

—Hasta que te dignas a venir –ese fue el saludo de Saga

—Lo siento –dijo Sesshomaru sonriente—. Pero de ahora en adelante, no dejaré de trabajar ni un solo día.

—Me parece; Kagome, llévalo a su nueva oficina. Está junto a la tuya.

Kagome salió de esa oficina echando chispas verdes por los ojos. Estaba cansada de que todo el mundo se propusiera ponerlos juntos, así haya sido una mera equivocación. Abrió la puerta y le indicó como funcionaba su nuevo sistema; salió por las mismas y se encerró en su oficina, pero Sesshomaru no iba a quedarse así. Llamó a la puerta del consultorio de Kagome, y cuando ella lo invitó a pasar, se levó un chasco al saber que era él, y no cualquier otra persona.

— ¿Qué quieres?

— ¿Tan bien tengo prohibido hablarte? –preguntó con sarcasmo

—Claro que no, pero yo estoy muy ocupada y no puedo permitir que vengas a interrumpirme –gruñó Kagome revisando unos papeles

—Pues no me importa.

Se levantó de la silla y cerró la puerta con seguro, puso un letrero que decía en consulta para que nadie molestara, y le arranchó los papeles de la mano, dejando al escritorio como intermediario.

— ¡Vete! –gritó Kagome corriendo hacia la puerta

—Claro que no –gruñó agarrándola del antebrazo—. No me da la gana de irme.

—Dime de una buena vez que es lo que quieres de mí.

—Esa pregunta es muy sencilla de contestar.

La llevó hasta la camilla del fondo del consultorio y la recostó en ella. Sorprendentemente Kagome no opuso resistencia, pero de igual manera, la mueca de miedo en su rostro era peor que tenerla gritando por que la soltara.

Otra vez le abrió la bata mientras la besaba despacio. Su obsesión estaba llegando a límites insospechados y eso que él nunca se había obsesionado con nadie. Se acomodó sobre ella, y le fue bajando las tiras de la blusa para dejar sus hombros completamente descubiertos. Los besó con mucha galantería, mientras le recorría las piernas con las manos. Ya no le molestaba que la tocara, pero tampoco le parecía correcto que eso estuviera pasando en la oficina. Y aunque Sesshomaru, por pura casualidad, pensaba lo mismo, no iba a quedarse con las ganas a medias. En un extraño arranque le sacó la blusa por completo, dejando su brasier al descubierto. Kagome intentó cubrirse con los brazos, pero él los agarró con una sola mano para que no pudiera hace nada.

— ¿Tienes miedo? –preguntó mirándola con detenimiento

— ¿Tú que crees? –contestó bajito

Bajó su cabeza al cuello de Kagome, y le dibujó un camino de besos hasta el ombligo, luego regresó de igual manera. Kagome no entendía por que no gritaba o por que no hacia nada, y esa indecisión completamente mortal, Sesshomaru no iba a desaprovecharla. Con la mano que le quedaba libre, subió al pecho de Kagome. Lo apretaba ligeramente sobre la ropa, mientras que las mejillas de Kagome se encendían por la vergüenza. Sus suspiros se empezaron a notar más, pero como nadie parecía reparar en esa puerta en especial, no se detuvo ante nada.

Le abrió el broche del brasier, y se lo fue quitando despacio, hasta que todo el tórax de Kagome estuvo descubierto. La chica era bien proporcionada, cosa que le acarreó un pequeño percance, o bueno, sólo para ella. Sesshomaru comenzó a besarle el pecho mientras que agarraba las muñecas de Kagome para que no lo alejara por ninguna razón.

Unos golpes en la puerta terminaron con la 'magia' de ese encuentro. Sesshomaru la soltó y se dio la vuelta para dejar que Kagome se vistiera. Luego intentaron tomar una expresión relajada, para no levantar sospechas acerca de lo que había ocurrido anteriormente.

—Kagome –dijo una enfermera—. Tienes una llamada en la línea dos.

—Muchas gracias Kairi.

Kagome agarró el teléfono y se puso el auricular en el oído.

—Hola mi amor –la saludó Hakudoshi

— ¿Qué tal? –Kagome no estaba para andarse de amoríos con alguien que la había engañado

— ¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó Hakudoshi alarmado

—Nada. Sabes que, yo te llamo luego, Adiós.

Le tiró el teléfono y se quedó clavada en los ojos de Sesshomaru, que la miraban desde el otro extremo del escritorio.

—Debo irme.

Sesshomaru salió de la oficina, mientras las lágrimas inoportunas subían a los ojos de Kagome. Se pasó, las manos por el cuello y por la boca, sintiendo aún el roce de sus labios contra su piel. No tenía ni la menor idea de por que permitió que eso pasara, pero algo dentro de ella había nacido, para traerle una enorme felicidad, pero de igual manera una terrible desgracia e infelicidad.

A las ocho treinta salió del hospital. Le habían cambiado de cirujana a doctora de consultas debido a que nuevos miembros se incorporaban al grupo y tenían que ponerlos a prueba. Agarró su chaqueta del perchero, y salió de la oficina; en el pasillo se chocó contra Sesshomaru. Se quedaron mirando un rato, hasta que Kagome le ofreció llevarlo a su casa; él con mucho gusto aceptó.

Ya en el auto se quedaron sumidos en un incómodo silencio, en el que no se escuchaba más que el rugir de los motores, y la canción más sonada de la temporada en la radio de Kagome.

—Discúlpame –dijo Sesshomaru sin mirarla

—No te preocupes –contestó Kagome sin quitar la mirada del semáforo

—Claro que debo preocuparme. Lo que hice estuvo mal.

No dijeron nada más, ya que habían llegado al departamento de Sesshomaru, y Kagura lo esperaba en la puerta. Sesshomaru atisbó a su lado y vio la expresión de desconcierto dibujada en el rostro de Kagome. Se bajó rápidamente, y sin poder decir nada Kagome arrancó a gran velocidad, con las lágrimas amenazando con salirse otra vez de sus ojos.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Preguntó Sesshomaru metiendo a Kagura en el departamento—. Te tenía completamente prohibido que te acercaras por aquí.

—Yo no tengo la culpa de que mi novio se pasee con la sirvienta en un auto del año –chilló Kagura alejándose de Sesshomaru

—Ella ya no es la sirvienta, es mi compañera de trabajo en el hospital y debes respetarla como tal.

—Pues no me da la gana –gritó Kagura—. Sabes bien que no me gusta que ninguna mujer se te acerque.

Sesshomaru se metió a su habitación dejando a Kagura en la sala. Ésta apretó los dientes, y salió hecha una fiera de la casa de Sesshomaru. "**Esto no se va a quedar así**" gruñó Kagura en voz alta mientras caminaba hacia su casa, que no era muy lejos de la mansión Taisho.

Al subir a su habitación se encontró con Naraku, quiñen bebía un martini con elegancia y clase. Lo miró con reproche y le quitó la copa de las manos.

—Esa Kagome…

— ¿Qué con ella? –preguntó Naraku, recuperando su martini

—Mi Sesshomaru trabaja con esa pelusa en el hospital –chilló Kagura—. Se ven todos los días.

— ¿Y que? Ella no tiene nada que ver con él.

—Claro que si –replicó Kagura—. Sesshomaru está enamorado de ella. Lo escuché hablar dormido, y en ese sueño le confesaba a Kagome lo que sentía.

—Debemos de idear un plan para alejarlos por completo –empezó Naraku

—Pensaré en alfo

Kagura marchó contenta escaleras arriba mientras Naraku intentaba ver que había bajo la falda de la chica, que se contoneaba con gracia sacudiendo la falda hasta el punto de levantarla por completo.

Kagome había llegado a su casa, con la imagen de Kagura pasándole a cada rato frente a los ojos. ¿Qué hacía ella ahí? ¿Acaso Sesshomaru había vuelto con ella? ¿Y si lo hizo, por qué? Eran tantas preguntas que no sabía como responderlas, pero de sólo recordar lo que había pasado en su consultorio, le ponía la mente en blanco, dejando un espacio para recordar las emociones.

Se recostó en el sillón de la sala, y se quedó contemplando el techo, perdida en sus pensamientos, mientras que en un rincón de su cabeza, se comenzaba a dibujar lo que sería la peor de las desgracias para Kagome.

En la mañana, Kagura se había decidido a terminar de una buena vez con su impedimento para estar junto a Sesshomaru: Kagome. Aunque no estaba muy segura de que clase de relación tenían esos dos, no estaba de más eliminar a una fiera y dura contrincante como Kagome, claro, después de la increíble transformación que se hizo para quedar ubicada entre las mejores.

Como se le había hecho habitual, Kagome se encontraba saliendo de su auto en el estacionamiento del hospital. A unas cuantas calles más, venía Sesshomaru caminando, ya que detestaba dejar el auto en el hospital. Mucho atolladero de carros, suponía Kagome. Una esquina hacia atrás, se encontraban Naraku y Kagura esperando pacientes en un auto negro. Un pequeño problema con el hospital, era que su estacionamiento quedaba en frente y no junto a las instalaciones del lugar, lo que suponía que la gente debía de cruzar la calle para llegar a la puerta principal.

Kagome no había puesto un solo pie en la acerca, cuando Kagura salió despedida, con el rumbo fijo hacia Kagome. Sesshomaru alcanzó a distinguir la cara de su novia entre la mancha borrosa que se había vuelto el auto, y para proteger a Kagome la quitó del camino, mientras que él rodaba por el suelo, después de haber sido arrollado por Kagura.

Kagome corrió por unos paramédicos, y así, lo llevaron a la sala de operaciones del hospital. Tenía muchas heridas causadas por unos cuantos desperfectos en el techo del auto, pero con el sentimiento de culpa que Kagome cargaba encima, hubiera sido preferible que ella recibiera el impacto del auto.

— ¿Cómo está? –preguntó desesperada cuando Saga salió del quirófano

—Mejor de lo que pensé –dijo Saga, viendo la expresión de alivio en el rostro de Kagome—. Unos cuantos hematomas, uno que otro trauma interno sin ninguna importancia, en fin, estará bien en dos o tres días.

—Que alivio –suspiró Kagome llevándose una mano al pecho

— ¿Qué sucedió?

—No lo se –respondió Kagome—. Un auto venía hacia mí, pero Sesshomaru me quitó del camino y…

—Me parece muy extraño. ¿Quién querría matarte?

—No se me ocurre nadie –susurró Kagome pensativa—. Volveré más tarde para verlo, adiós Saga.

Kagome se alejó caminando, mientras que Saga entraba nuevamente al quirófano. Se recostó sobre su silla, y se quedó mirando al techo como lo había hecho la noche anterior. Mientras miraba sin mirar, comenzó a recordar el día en el cual comenzó esa pesadilla.

(Nota: En esta parte voy a poner fragmentos de capítulos pasados y van a ir en cursiva)

Flash Back Mode:

_[Mirando al suelo caminó hasta un rincón, ya que la apenaba estar rodeada, de los hombres más guapos que alguna vez pudo haber visto en su vida. Inuyasha abrió el sobre y desperdigó un montón de fotografías sobre su escritorio. Los demás se acercaron, incluida Kagome, quien soltó un gritito casi inaudible al ver las fotografías: Era Kagura Matsumaru, la prometida de Sesshomaru en los brazos de otro hombre._

—Recuerdo haber estado ahí. En ese momento sentí mucho odio hacia Kagura. Que ironía.

_[Vieron salir a Sesshomaru, completamente borracho, de una de las suites de ese piso. Kagome corrió a ayudarlo mientras que Megumi pedía ayuda._

_Se acercó a el y lo abrazó por la espalda. Estaba muy ebrio y Kagome cargaba con casi todo su peso. En un forcejeo por sentarlo, los dos cayeron al piso, y Sesshomaru cayó sobre Kagome dejándolos muy cerca._

—_Señor Sesshomaru, levántese por favor –dijo Kagome tratando de moverlo_

—_No quiero, quiero quedarme aquí hasta morirme –balbuceó—. Eres muy linda._

—_No diga tonterías y quítese. Me meterá en problemas –gruñó Kagome luchando para moverlo—. Es muy pesado._

—Me sentí tan mal después de eso, que creí que no iba a volver al hotel, pero lo hice… ¿Habré cometido un error?

_[Kagome al verlo se quedó en shock; quería salir corriendo de ahí, pero no podía. Se pegó lo más que pudo a la pared del fondo, y apretó la charola para evitar temblar, pero las copas comenzaron a sacudirse despacio sobre el charol. _

— _¿Tienes miedo acaso? –preguntó con un tono meloso_

—_Claro que no –respondió con la voz temblorosa_

—No negaré que verlo de nuevo me hizo daño. Nunca creí que podría llegar a sentir un miedo tan grande como ese hacia alguna persona.

_[Un mal presentimiento le llamó la atención; bajó corriendo el palco y antes de que Kagome pudiera comenzar a cortar su comida, le arrebató el plato y lo cambió por otro. Ella se quedó completamente perpleja y como siempre, asustada por su comportamiento; agarró el plato que éste le ofrecía y comenzó a comer con cierta desconfianza. Se alejó de ellos y volvió al palco_

Esa noche me la pasé como nunca, y lo que sucedió después fue muy hermoso.

…El sonido de la puerta sonaba muy lejano… seguía insistiendo.

Fin Del Flash Back Mode.

Saga había estado llamando a la puerta por casi una hora entera. Kagome se despertó, ya que se había quedado dormida de tanto mirar al techo; se sentó frente a ella, y se la quedó mirando con un aire de preocupación.

— ¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó Saga

—N-n-ada –respondió Kagome entre bostezos—. Me quedé dormida, de tanto pensar.

—Bueno, será mejor que te despabiles. Sesshomaru quiere verte.

Kagome regresó a la realidad. Después de que Saga salió de su oficina se arregló un poco el cabello y se maquilló un poco para evitar la cara de dormida; a los pocos minutos ya se encontraba frente a la habitación de Sesshomaru.

Abrió la puerta despacio, y lo encontró leyendo un libro como si nada. Tenía unos cuantos cortes en la cara y el los brazos, pero no parecía nada muy serio.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? –preguntó Kagome manteniendo la distancia

—Ahora si –contestó sonriente—. Acércate.

—Me alegro que estés mejor.

— ¿Viste a la persona que me atropello?

—No –contestó Kagome intentando recordar—. ¿Y tú?

—No –mintió. No iba a delatar a Kagura. Aún no.

Se quedaron en silencio, mirándose a momentos. Ya no sabían que decir; por suerte a Kagome la llamaron a su consultorio, ya que tenía un paciente esperándola para una consulta de rutina.

—Me tengo que ir –dijo Kagome—. Vendré a verte luego.

—Espera.

Sesshomaru la agarró de la muñeca, y la acercó a él. Kagome sentía como su respiración se agitaba y su cara cambiaba inevitablemente de color. Rozó su nariz contra la de ella, para luego besarla despacio y pausado; Kagome se alejó y salió rápidamente de la habitación, mientras Sesshomaru se reía con gusto.

**Y ahora, los Reviews: **

**Kurohana Black: Gracias por tu mensaje. La verdad que me alegra que me hayas estado leyendo. Y pues cualquier consejo y sugerencia de tu parte o de cualquier otro, será bienvenida, claro está, sin agredirnos. **

**Kaoru-uchiha: Si que tiene mala suerte. Pero que se puede hacer. Nada, pienso yo. Muchas gracias por dejarme un mensaje siempre, la verdad que sus reviews son muy importantes para mi, y pues me alegro en serio. Pasando a otro tema, Sesshomaru es medio lerdo, pero que le vamos a hacer; es pobrecito sufre demasiado, pienso yo. **

**Kag-sesshy-inu: Jeje, muchas gracias, y pues si, nuestra querida Kagome cumplió sus sueños, pero le va muy mal con los hombres. ¿Cómo terminará esta historia? No lo se, y eso que yo la escribí. **

**Ksforever: Pues ya viste, eso del alcohol es un vicio horrible, y pues esperemos que Sexy, digo Sesshy, no caiga en esas cosas ¬3¬. Espero que me sigas escribiendo, y pues mi fic, de verdad que se está poniendo muy interesante, y con el paso de los capítulos, se va a poner mejor. **

**Tierna Hinata: ****Gratzzie**** amiga, la verdad que esto se va a poner color de hormiga con resfriado. Será, muy pero muy interesante la que seguirá después de este capitulo, y les va a gustar mucho. **

**Kitty Kat Jaz: A mi también me pareció al principio, pero el Sessho Kag, me agrada más. Y como tú, Kikyo no es uno de mis personajes favoritos, no me agrada, pero la entiendo (sorry Kikyo fans); seguiré escribiendo amiga, y rezaré todas las noches para que se aparezca un hombre como Sessho en nuestras vidas, y así seguirlo por el desierto. **

**Momito: Gracias por tu review, estaré esperando el siguiente. **

**Sleath: Aquí vine con más. Kagura y Sessho serán una pareja dispareja muy interesante, ya que de por medio van a estar incluidos terceros, y eso no es nada bueno. Hakudoshi se nos dañó, y eso que yo también comenzaba a tomarle cariño. Lo del beso con Sessho, yo hubiera dado lo que sea para estar en el lugar de Kagome, es que no me resisto a él, es tan lindo… . (ojitos soñadores) **

**Lady Vegeta Brief: De nada amiga, aquí estoy para apoyar. Bueno, si te dio un paro cardiaco nos va tocar llamar a Kagome, pero ahora está un poquito ocupada. Esta Cáp. Estuvo intenso no es cierto, pero va a haber otros más intensos, eso lo puedo asegurar. Eso de que Kag e Inu crecieron juntos me nació de improvisto, pero veo que ha causado muy buena sensación y eso me alegro, indicándome que mi imaginación me lleva por buen camino. Para confesarte, yo nunca he publicado mis historias en una red abierta como lo es FanFiction, y pues creo que cometí un error al no haberlo hecho antes, ya que veo que tengo muchs admiradoras (es). La verdad que gracias por tu apoyo Vegeta-chan. **

**Sess Youkai: Hello, pues ya viste, me nació malo el niño Hakudoshi. Exacto, Kagome es cardióloga y no puede curar su propio corazón; ojala pudiera abrirlo para repararlo, pero eso es completamente imposible. Ya verás como todas tus imaginaciones se van a ir llenando de más y más información, para que continúes fantaseando. Bye.**

**Nos leemos pronto, y muchas gracias por su apoyo, enserio que es muy importante para mi. ****Or****revoir**


	8. Capítulo Ocho

**8**

**Siento la demora, es que mi PC hizo cortocircuito y tuvieron que arreglarla, pero aquí vengo con otro capítulo. **

**Beautiful-Veela.**

**Capítulo ocho: **

La noche por fin se hacía presente. Kagome ya debía irse del hospital, pero no quería hacerlo, quería quedarse con Sesshomaru, aunque sabía que no podía.

Entró a su habitación y lo encontró dormido; se acercó despacio y le besó la frente, pero antes de irse la agarró por los brazos la acercó nuevamente a él.

—Pensé que nunca vendrías –susurró Sesshomaru

— ¿Estabas esperándome? –preguntó Kagome

—Si.

Se dio la vuelta y arrastró a Kagome sobre él, para quedar junto a ella en la camilla. La abrazó por la cintura y la recargó en su pecho; Kagome estaba nerviosa y algo confundida, él nunca había sido así de tierno con ella, y eso que lo prefería un poquito brusco. La besó y luego se regresó a su lado de la cama; Kagome volvió a besarlo y luego se fue de la habitación mientras que Sessho, miraba la puerta con tristeza.

— ¿Será que me enamoré de ella?

No eran más de las doce. Sango y Miroku estaban dormidos en la sala de la casa de Miroku, después de haber pasado un largo rato, juntos. El celular de Miroku sonó a eso de las doce en punto, se levantó asustado y Sango igual.

— ¿Quién habla? –preguntó Miroku soñoliento

—Eso no importa –dijo una voz distorsionada al otro lado de la línea—. Sesshomaru Taisho fue atropellado el día de hoy, una doctora estaba con él.

— ¿Cómo?

— ¿Qué pasa Miroku? –preguntó Sango

—Está bien, sólo unas heridas leves…

La línea se cortó en ese momento ya que el celular de Miroku se quedó sin batería. Agarró el de Sango y llamó a Inuyasha, quién se encontraba con Kikyo, cenando en un restaurante cerca del hospital; acordaron ir a verlo en la mañana.

10:00 de la mañana. Sango, Inuyasha, Miroku y Kikyo estaban sentados en la habitación de Sesshomaru, mientras veían como Saga y Kagome lo revisaban.

— ¿Quién te atropelló? –preguntó Inuyasha

—No alcancé a verlo, por que empujé a Kagome –dijo Sesshomaru

— ¿Cómo que la empujaste? –preguntó Kikyo

—Era a ella a quién iban a atropellar.

— ¿Es eso cierto Kagome? –preguntó Miroku

—Si –susurró Kagome—. No se me ocurre nadie.

En ese momento, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de par en par. Kagura entró corriendo, fingiendo preocupación, mientras hacía a Kagome a un lado para poder abrazar y besar a Sesshomaru. Todos los que estaban ahí se confundieron, ya que se suponía que ellos dos se habían separado y jamás estarían juntos de nuevo.

— ¿Qué significa esto? –preguntó Inuyasha con su gélida voz

— ¿No te lo dijo? –preguntó Kagura volviéndose hacía él—. Regresamos hace un mes.

—No –susurró Kagome intentando contener las lágrimas—. Disculpen, adiós Sesshomaru.

—Kagome… ¡Espera!

Pero ya era muy tarde, ella ya había cerrado la puerta tras de si cuando Sesshomaru terminó de hablar. El aire se volvió pesado, y poco a poco Inuyasha y el resto se fueron sin despedirse, ya que no soportaban tremenda estupidez de su parte. Cuando ya todos estuvieron fuera de la habitación, Sesshomaru torció los ojos hacia Kagura, se levantó de la cama y la empujó contra la pared.

—Ahora mismo quiero que me digas por que ibas a atropellarla –gruñó Sesshomaru mientras le estrujaba los brazos

—No de que hablas –dijo Kagura—. ¡Suéltame!

—Claro que lo sabes –corrigió Sesshomaru—. Yo te vi, logré verte la cara, y la del estúpido de Naraku también.

—Sabes que, te lo voy a decir.

—Estoy esperando –dijo Sesshomaru

—La quería atropellar por que no quiero que estés cerca de ella, te escuché hablar dormido, y la llamabas a cada minuto –explicó Kagura—. ¿Qué tengo que entender con eso?

—Que esta farsa se terminó –susurró Sesshomaru con rotundidad—. No se por que volví contigo, algo me decía que estaba mal.

—No te voy a dejar tan fácil Sesshomaru –gruñó Kagura—. Si quieres estar con ella, primero vas a tener que quitarme del camino, y una mujer despechada, es más peligrosa que cualquiera de las armas.

Abrió la puerta y salió por las mismas. Kagome había estado escondida detrás de una pared, tratando de escuchar, pero las paredes del hospital eran tan gruesas que no se podía oír con facilidad. Entró a la habitación y se quedó mirando como Sesshomaru regresaba a la camilla. No iba a ayudarlo, no otra vez. Su perfume la delató muy pronto, ya que cuando Sesshomaru estuvo en la camilla, levantó la vista hacia la puerta y la encontró plantada frente a él, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados. Se notaba que había estado llorando, y aún faltaba la bomba más grande. La puerta se abrió detrás de ella, y Hakudoshi entró algo preocupado por su amigo; Kagome lo siguió con la mirada mientras que él conversaba con Sesshomaru.

—Mi amor –dijo Hakudoshi abrazándola

—Hola –susurró Kagome sin mirarlo

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Tengo que hablar contigo.

Hakudoshi y Kagome salieron de la habitación, mientras que la mente de Sesshomaru segregaba la peor de las sensaciones para un hombre enamorado: Celos. Ya habían llegado al consultorio; Kagome se quitó la bata y se sentó frente a Hakudoshi, con una expresión de furia en el rostro. Tomó un poco de aire y preguntó:

— ¿Cómo está tu hermana?

—Muy bien –dijo Hakudoshi—. Te manda muchos saludos.

—Que tierna.

— ¿Kagome, que pasa? –preguntó Hakudoshi notando algo raro en su novia

—Yo te voy a decir lo que pasa –dijo Kagome tratando de controlar el tono de su voz—. Terminamos.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Así como lo oyes –gruñó—. Yo no voy a dejar que ningún otro hombre vuelva a burlarse de mí. Y tú y tu amada Kanna, pueden irse al diablo.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste?

—El investigador Reynosa está en Hong Kong, y al verte con otra mujer decidió seguirte, y descubrió que quieres renovar tus votos y dejarme ni bien llegaras aquí.

—Lo acepto –susurró Kagome

—Lárgate de aquí –ordenó abriendo la puerta—. ¡No quiero volver a verte!

Hakudoshi salió lo más rápido que pudo, mientras que Kagome cerraba la puerta a la vez que se agachaba hasta el suelo. Las lágrimas le resbalaban por la cara, mientras el odio le envenenaba en corazón. No podía creerlo, ya iban dos veces que le pasaba lo mismo, y una tercera terminaría por matarla; eso implicaba alejarse de Sesshomaru para siempre, aunque eso le doliera. ¡Le doliera! Se dio cuenta muy tarde, había empezado a sentir algo hacia Sesshomaru, pero tendría que arrancarse ese amor del corazón para no volver a sentir otra vez. Nunca más se dejaría engañar por nadie, y si tenía que pasar toda la vida sola, así sería, pero nadie más volvería a acercase a ella, eso nunca.

Agarró las llaves de su auto y salió del hospital. No estaba para conversaciones, y tampoco para noticias. Se sentía muy triste y desdichada, por no decir engañada, utilizada, timada y un sin fin de otras cosas de las que la habían hecho culpable.

— ¿Por qué a mí? –Se preguntaba Kagome con el auto apagado en medio camino a casa—. ¿Qué hice para merecer este castigo? Me parece de lo más injusto.

Se secó las lágrimas del rostro y siguió el camino hacia su casa. Kagura estaba maldiciendo a su reflejo en el espejo, se culpaba a si misma por no poder alejar a Kagome del corazón de Sesshomaru. ¿En que momento me descuidé tanto? Se preguntaba Kagura mientras que el odio le brotaba por cada poro de la piel.

—Cálmate –dijo Naraku con parsimonia. No hace mucho que había dejado de hacer el amor con Kagura.

—No me des órdenes –gruñó regresando su cara para verlo mejor—. Se salvó la muy mosca muerta, pero de la siguiente no se salva.

— ¿Qué planeas hacer? –inquirió Naraku, prestándole atención.

—Aún no lo se, pero será muy terrible, y te aseguro que no le van a quedar ganas de acercarse a Sesshomaru nuevamente.

Kagura rió por lo bajo y regresó a la cama junto a Naraku. Estaba decidida a terminar con Kagome, y nada ni nadie la alejarían de sus planes.

Kagome estaba sentada en el sillón de la sala, llorando amargamente. Dos decepciones amorosas con los mismos síntomas de traición ya era demasiado para ella; su corazón había quedado en pedazos, y esta vez ni el mejor cirujano podría reconstruirlo. El botoncito de la grabadora pitaba en medio de la sala. Se acercó al teléfono para escuchar el mensaje:

_Voz: Hola Kagome, soy Sango, siento haberte llamado a esta hora pero necesito hablar contigo, es acerca de Hakudoshi. Además tengo una noticia que darte, ve mañana al hotel a las once, por favor. Adiós. _

Borró el mensaje y regresó al sillón un poco más animada. Alguien se preocupaba por ella. Eso si que era un gran alivio. Se encaminó a su habitación, y desapareció tras la puerta.

Inuyasha y Miroku estaban sentados en la sala de la mansión Taisho. Esa noche la casa estaba vacía, ya que las mujeres habían salido de fiesta, y como ellos no estaban para esas cosas, decidieron quedarse en la paz y tranquilidad de la mansión. Inuyasha no se había enterado del rompimiento tan abrupto de Kagome y Hakudoshi, pero Miroku si lo sabía, aunque no estaba muy seguro de si debía de hablar o no. Al fin se armó de valor y dijo las palabras que había reprimido todo el día:

—Kagome y Hakudoshi terminaron.

Inuyasha tardó en captar el mensaje, pero cuando su cerebro lo hubo receptado bien, cambió su expresión serena y tranquila por una de furia. Apretó la copa de whisky que tenía en las manos y se quedó mirando un punto fijo en la pared, justo sobre la cabeza de Miroku.

— ¿Cuándo pasó eso? –preguntó Inuyasha por fin

—Hoy en la tarde –dijo Miroku—. Una de las enfermeras del hospital, llamada Kairi los escuchó pelear y como ella es la esposa de mi primo Ricardo, me lo contó todo hace como tres horas.

—Maldito cretino. Espero que nadie más vuelva a quererlo.

—Pobre Kagome –susurró Miroku—. Sango la llamó desde el bar, y le dejó un mensaje en la contestadota. La invitó a ir al hotel mañana.

—Pobrecito de Hakudoshi si intenta acercarse a ella –gruñó Inuyasha—. Aunque no sea nada mío les prometí a mi madre y los padres de ella, que en paz descansen, que yo nunca iba a dejar que nada malo le sucediera.

Se quedaron en silencio, ya no sabían de que hablar. Así que rendidos fueron escaleras arriba y cada uno escogió una habitación para dormir hasta que sus novias llegaran.

Sango y Kikyo abrieron la puerta despacio y entraron hasta la sala. Estaban exhaustas pero contentas de haber podido pasar una noche divirtiéndose en un bar. Apagaron los celulares y las luces; se acomodaron en los sillones y se quedaron dormidas al instante.

Mientras tanto, Kagome dormitaba despacio, y el algún lugar, el gallo había comenzado a cantar. Ya era hora del amanecer.

Se levantó de la cama, y corrió a vestirse para llegar temprano al hospital. Justo ese día su auto se quedó sin gasolina, y al no poder sacarlo de la acera, se resignó a no ir a ningún lado. Saga, que de 'casualidad' pasaba por ahí, la vio sentada en la baranda del jardín, y se ofreció para llevarla.

— ¿Cómo dormiste? –preguntó Saga

—Mas o menos –contestó Kagome. No tenía muchas ganas de ir al hospital—. ¿Y tú?

—Como un bebé –contestó con una amplia sonrisa—. Kairi me contó lo de Hakudoshi.

—Si, algo se de eso –dijo Kagome irguiendo la espalda—. Mi nombre está en la boca de todo el hospital.

—No digas eso. Están preocupados por lo que te pueda llegar a suceder.

— ¿Y tú? –Preguntó Kagome—. ¿Estás preocupado?

Saga frenó en seco junto a la acerca. Agarró el rostro de Kagome con ambas manos y acercó su cara a la de ella.

—Yo soy el más preocupado de todos.

—Saga –susurró Kagome enrojecida.

Sentir los labios de Saga sobre los suyos fue una sensación entre dulce y amarga. Aunque el beso no duró ni cuatro segundos, el calor de sus labios se quedó ahí para martirizarla desde ese día.

Al llegar al hospital, Kagome se metió corriendo a su oficina dejando a Saga detrás de ella. Estaba nerviosa y no se atrevía a mirarla a la cara. Se arregló un poco para ir a ver a Sesshomaru, pero cuando estaba saliendo de su oficina se chocó contra él y los dos cayeron rodando a si interior cerrando la puerta con seguro.

Kagome quedó sobre él; otra vez era presa de esos ojos ámbares que la miraban fija y profundamente. No aguantaba que la mirara así, pero sentía una aliviante sensación al encontrase en sus brazos.

— ¿Ibas a verme? –preguntó sin soltarla

—Si –susurró Kagome—. ¿Te molesta?

—Para nada.

¡¿Cómo negarse?! Era demasiado tierno y atento como para decirle que no. Aquel Sesshomaru que casi la violaba en el hotel se había desaparecido, dejando a flote al verdadero Sesshomaru: Tierno, sensible, amoroso pero sobre todo… al ser humano vulnerable que era. Casi de manera inconciente apretó los brazos que la sujetaban, y cuando vino a darse cuenta, él ya estaba besándola. Le quitó la bata y comenzó a besarle el cuello. Pero esa magia se terminó pronto; a la mente de Kagome llegaron todos los recuerdos de lo que había sufrido por su culpa y que nunca más se dejaría querer por nadie, sin importar que ella sufriera como nadie es aquel triste tormento.

Trató de alejarlo, pero su intento fue en vano. El se aferró más a ella, y estaba decidido a no soltarla. Llevaba mucho tiempo soñando hacerla suya, y esa era la oportunidad perfecta.

—Su-el-tá-me –dijo Kagome entrecortadamente

—Eso nunca –gruñó Sesshomaru—. He esperado mucho este momento, no pienso desperdiciarlo.

Kagome abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. ¿A que se refería con que había esperado mucho ese momento? ¿Desde cuando el se interesaba por ella?

—_Te amo… _

Esas dos palabras sueltas le cayeron como una bomba. Su cerebro se destino en ese momento y lo único que alcanzó a vez en ese momento, fue los ojos dorados, del autor de aquella frase.

—_Yo… Yo… ¡Te amo! _

Ya no había marcha atrás. Con los sentimientos declarados ya no se podía hacer nada. Detener aquel momento hubiera sido el peor error de su vida, y no se atrevía si quiera a intentarlo. Todo el sufrimiento del pasado se iba desvaneciendo mientras sus labios rodaban de un lado a otro de su cuerpo; estaba perdida en un mar de confusión, pero era la confusión más placentera de todas.

**Ahora, a los reviews: **

**Han-ko: Pues sí, y tienes la razón, Kagome está súper confundida, y con lo que pasó en este capítulo, lo está más. **

**Kurohana Black: Para mí no es complicado lo de los personajes, mas bien, me divierte escribir con muchos. Bueno, otra cosa que pareces no entender es lo de Kagura y Sessho. Bien, Naraku y Kagura (esposos) están ideando un plan para quedarse con la fortuna de Sesshomaru, es por eso que ella sale con el, pero los planes se le están dañando por completo, entonces deberá cobrar venganza. **

**Sleath: Nya!! Yo pienso lo mismo del capítulo, es que me gustó tanto, que en el documento donde lo escribo, le cambié de color las letras. Jeje, me patina el coco. Creo que en este capítulo se te resolvieron algunas dudas, pero de ley que te crecieron unas nuevas, y pues no dudes en preguntarme para que así se te haga más fácil entender este embrollo, por que francamente, hasta yo misma me pierdo con tanto problema que pasa. **

**Tierna Hinata: Espero que el Cáp. Te haya parecido prometedor, es muy lindo de tu parte que digas esas cosas, y pues por eso te lo agradezco mucho. **

**Kaoru-Uchiha: Paciencia Kaoru-chan, todos los malos tienen su paga, y Kagura no es la excepción. Es que lo que le va a pasar es TAN CRUEL que te lo voy a contar… ¡¡CUANDO EL MOMENTO LLEGUE!! Se que podré sonar muy mala, pero ya verás, la paciencia se premia con un gran capítulo, eso te lo aseguro. **

**Kag-sesshy-inu: Gracias por tu mensaje. A kagura le queda el título de bruja y de Arpía. ¡TENGO UNA IDEA! En sus reviews, dejen un título para nombrar a Kagura, y un castigo por sus maldades, y pues el que más me guste sale en el fic, pero recuerden que todos son buenos, aunque otros son más CRUELES. Volviendo contigo amiga, muchas gracias por felicitar, es muy lindo de tu parte que me digas eso, de verdad, muchas gracias. **

**Lady Vegeta Brief: ¡¡¡Amiga!!! Tú siempre tan linda conmigo. La verdad que me halaga que me digas esas cosas sobre mi fic. Lo que pasa es que soy medio rara, y pues a veces me cae una vergüenza enorme cuando alguien va a leer lo que escribo pero cuando veo que les gusta me siento contenta. Pasando al fic, a mí también me cae mal esa parejita del demonio, me está picando el cerebro ya que estoy pensando en un triste y tortuoso final para ese par, con tal de que no incluya una muerte repentina y sádica o un final trágico arranca lágrimas. Otros besos enormes para ti, Vegeta-chan. **

**Kitty Kat Jaz: Gracias por decir eso de mi fic, la verdad que me con mensajes como los tuyos me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo. Bueno, respondiendo a tu pregunta: Yo soy de Ecuador, para ser más exacta de la ciudad de Guayaquil, o como le dicen acá, **_**La Perla del Pacífico**_**. Yo no entiendo por que le dicen así pero bueno, no me meto con eso. Unos datos adicionales: Tengo quince años, me gustan los autos, Sesshomaru, la compu, Sesshomaru, ver la tele, Sesshomaru, salir con mis amigos y Sesshomaru. Supongo que con esa información, ya no queda dudas de mi amor hacia Sexy, digo Sesshy. Gracias por preguntarme amiga, y pues ahora yo te hago la misma pregunta. **

**Sess Youkai: No podemos culparlo mucho (me refiero a Haku), como dice mi abuelito: "La carne es débil" y pues creo que el cayó bajo un hechizo de Kanna, pero como que no le costó mucho aceptarlo debemos echarle toda la culpa que requiere este caso. Y pues con Kagura, como ya dije antes, dejen un castigo CRUEL para ella y yo escogeré al ganador. **

**Goshi: Hello, bueno, respondiendo a tu duda: Fue un veneno mortal, más adelante en el fic lo voy a explicar con más detalle, pero por ahora no puedo explicarte mucho, es algo así como para que quede la incógnita acerca de lo que le hizo Kagome a Kagura. **

**OOo Brenda Jet Aime oOo: Yo tampoco conozco muy bien la diferencia entre **_**lime **_**y **_**lemon**_**. Yo pienso, no se, que lime es sólo una insinuación y que lemon es el acto en sí. Espero que si alguna de las otras personas que me escriben conoce realmente la diferencia acerca de esas dos palabras, me expliquen por que ando medio perdida por la nebulosa. **

**Momito: Pues de nada, la verdad que seguiré escribiendo con más ganas. **

**Aiora-chan: No se… Sesshomaru está planeando algo grande, pero es un secreto entre él y yo, entonces tendrás que esperar a que lo mencione en el fic para que lo sepas, pero te seguro que las conclusiones y represalias de esos actos serán muy satisfactorias. **


	9. Capítulo Nueve

**9**

**¡Por fin!... en este capítulo hay lemon. Espero que lo disfruten. Por cierto, siento la demora, es que soy dama en una quinceañera y he estado muy ocupada, pero aquí saqué tiempo para seguir, otra cosa, no podré contestarles los reviews por falta de tiempo, pero muchas gracias por sus comentarios.**

**Capítulo nueve: **

Había perdido la noción del tiempo. No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que Sesshomaru le declaró lo que sentía. Los dos seguían en el suelo, abrazados como si esa fuera la última noche que se verían. Un golpe en la puerta los sacó de aquel extraño trance. Se levantaron despacio y como si no hubiera pasado nada se sentaron uno frente al otro mirándose como nunca antes lo habían echo. Saga reconoció esa mirada al instante, y decidió no ser demasiado oportuno.

—Kagome, este es el informe de los últimos pacientes que has atendido –dijo Saga sin mirarla directamente

—Gracias –contestó ella sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Sesshomaru—. ¿Qué hora es?

—Las once y diez –dijo Saga—. ¿Por qué?

— ¿Crees que Sesshomaru y yo podremos salir un momento? –Preguntó Kagome—. Me llamaron al hotel.

—Ve, no hay objeción.

Kagome y Sesshomaru se levantaron como jalados por una cuerda; salieron del hospital y se fueron en el auto de Sesshomaru rumbo al hotel. Cuando Kagome llegó, nadie se pudo imaginar que vendría acompañada de Sesshomaru Taisho, con el mismo uniforme, lo que indicaba que trabajaban juntos, y que no habían dejado de mirarse ni un solo momento.

Subieron hasta la oficina de Miroku donde Inuyasha, Kikyo, Sango y Miroku la esperaban. Ellos también se quedaron sorprendidos al verla acompañada precisamente de él, pero no dijeron nada, no les convenía.

— ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó restándole importancia al tema

—Ayer hablé con Hakudoshi –dijo Sango

—Sango –la detuvo Kagome—. Si no te molesta, prefiero no hablar del tema. Ya sufrí bastante como para que vengan a recordármelo.

—Tienes razón –concedió Sango—. Bueno, ahora si te puedo dar la noticia.

— ¿Cuál?

—Me caso con Miroku.

Kagome abrazó a Sango y recuperó la sonrisa, ya que desde que había confesado lo que sentía no podía articular un solo movimiento a parte de una línea recta, con los músculos de la boca. Se quedaron otro rato conversando, pero un mensaje en el celular de Sessho y en el de Kagome llegó avisando que debían volver, así que abandonaron la oficina, pero al pasar por le mismo armario donde Kagome lo había visto por primera vez después de haberse ido del hotel, se quedaron parador mirando a la puerta con una especie de ternura, algo así como si le estuvieran agradeciendo por haberlos reunido.

Se miraron de manera discreta y siguieron su camino como si nada. Lo extraño era que desde que habían dicho esas simples dos palabras, no habian vuelto a abrir la boca para hablarse entre ellos. ¿Eso era amor? La verdad que ninguno de los dos lo sabía o comprendía, pero lo que si era seguro, era que ese sentimiento era más fuerte que ellos.

Como no se habían quedado mucho en el hotel, decidieron ir a otro lugar. Kagome se moría por conocer la mansión Taisho, y que mejor oportunidad para ir que esa. Después de planear mil excusas para no volver al hospital, dijeron que la madre de Sesshomaru estaba enferma y que debía tener compañía en casa. Saga aceptó de inmediato, y ellos, aliviados, tomaron rumbo a la mansión.

Al llegar, estaba completamente vacía, y nadie llegaría hasta la noche. Un fugaz pensamiento atravesó la mente de Kagome, ¿Y si él quería hacer algo más con ella? Por suerte Kagome había aprendido que cuando una mujer no es casada y tiene un novio, debe protegerse de cualquier posible embarazo, y era por eso que ella siempre tomaba pastillas anticonceptivas, para evitar embarazarse antes de tiempo.

—Tu casa es muy hermosa –dijo Kagome respirando el viejo olor a roble—. Como me gustaría tener una casa así.

—Eso es fácil –dijo Sesshomaru—. Trabaja como médico unos años más, y conseguirás una mucho mejor que esta. Te lo aseguro.

—Eso espero.

—Ven, quiero enseñarte mi habitación.

¡¡NYA!!

No se había equivocado, eso era lo que él quería. ¿Y ella? ¿Ella quería estar con él, o no? No lo sabía, pero quería decidirlo mientras analizaba la situación.

Subieron al tercer piso de la mansión, hay sólo había una puerta, y esa era la del cuarto de Sesshomaru. Al abrir la puerta, Kagome sintió como si viajara de ese país a otro, hasta llegar a Grecia. Era increíble como estaba la habitación, y eso que la había decorado un hombre.

Kagome se quedó de espaldas a Sesshomaru, el aprovechó para cerrar la puerta y ambientar la luz de la habitación, haciendo más evidente lo que Kagome creía que pasaría. Se dio la vuelta despacio, y vio a Sesshomaru a muy pocos pasos de ella sin la bata de doctor. Se sentía intimidada por aquella penetrante mirada que la escudriñaba por los cuatro costados; dio unos pasos atrás, pero chocó con la cama y cayó de espaldas sobre ella. ¡Bingo! Sesshomaru se recostó sobre Kagome mientras que le abría la blusa, ya era hora de que él la tuviera, ese había sido su más profundo deseo. Kagome no opuso resistencia alguna, total, no era la primera vez, pero esa vez si que sería diferente. Kagome fue quitándole la camisa, mientras que él se divertía jugando con las tiras del brasier de Kagome. Logró soltarlo a los pocos minutos, dejando el pecho de Kagome al descubierto. Esta vez lo disfrutaría como nunca, y dejaría ese sabor grabado en su memoria para siempre.

_Te amo… desde la primera vez que te vi…_

La sentó un poco para poder acoplarse mejor. La apoyó contra el espaldar de la cama, y comenzó a besarle el pecho. Kagome suspiraba a más no poder; jamás había sentido un contacto así de cándido. Trató de alejarlo en vano, y mientras más decía no, el intensificaba todo. Caricia tras caricia, logró quitarle la falda y todo lo demás, dejándola completamente desnuda ante él; la miró con malicia, y se la cogió con sus piernas. Las agarró con las manos y fue rozándolas con la boca. Se quitó lo que le quedaba de ropa, y acostó a Kagome sobre él.

— ¿Estás segura de esto?

—Si…

Esa fue la alarma de aceptación que Sesshomaru necesitaba. Se recostó sobre Kagome mientras que le mordía en cuello y le paseaba las manos por las piernas; Kagome no podía aguantar tanto placer y calor dentro, pero no se atrevía soltar un solo gemido. Sesshomaru lo sabía, y no iba a quedarse sin escucharla, eso para el, era música, y vaya música. (O//o). Abrió un poco las piernas de Kagome y se adentró en ella despacio, y esta vez no pudo contenerse y gimió bastante alto, obligando a Sesshomaru a continuar. Ahora si que estaba disfrutándola de verdad. La tenía a su merced, con la mente en blanco por el placer y las reacciones de su cuerpo completamente descoordinados. Aunque él ya estaba dentro de ella, Kagome no se había entregado por completo, aún no confiaba, pero después de tantas palabras dulces que le susurró al oído no le quedaron dudas, y se dejó amar como de verdad se lo merecía, así, como nadie la había amado nunca.

Poco a poco la intensidad de las cosas se puso más caliente. Sesshomaru ya no se movía tiernamente, sino que ahora la atacaba con fuertes embestidas a las que Kagome respondía enterrando sus uñas en la espalda de Sesshomaru, y gimiendo y suspirando a más no poder. Sesshomaru la estaba haciendo tocar el cielo con la punta de los dedos, y por ella, podía quedarse haciéndolo por toda la eternidad.

Poco a poco la intensidad fue bajando hasta que los dos quedaron rendidos uno junto al otro. Kagome se subió sobre Sesshomaru y acomodó su cabeza en su pecho y se durmió al instante mientras que él le acariciaba el cabello, y se llenaba por completo de su característico olor a jazmín.

Kagura y Naraku se encontraban cerca del hospital, y que mejor manera de arruinarle el día a Kagome, que presentándose ahí, y quedarse junto a Sesshomaru. Al entrar preguntó por el, pero nadie sabía si seguía o no en el hospital. Saga, quién conocía a Kagura, más de lo que conocía la palma de su mano, sabía que preguntaba por él sólo para hacer sufrir a Kagome.

—Sesshomaru no se encuentra, se fue con Kagome al hotel –dijo Saga tras Kagura y Naraku

—Que va –susurró Kagura—. Lo buscaré allá.

—Tampoco está.

— ¿A que te refieres? –preguntó Naraku

—Que Kagome y Sesshomaru llevan más de siete horas fuera del hospital –dijo Saga con un gruñido—. Me voy.

Saga dejó a Kagura con la palabra en la boca. Se mordió la lengua y salió echa una furia del hospital. Naraku la siguió a la distancia, ya que cuando ella estaba furiosa, podía pasarle cualquier cosa a la persona que estuviera cerca de ella en esos momentos, y más si llevaba un bolso bastante grande repleto de maquillaje. Se subió al auto mientras que Naraku lo ponía en marcha; estaba decidida a terminar con Kagome de una buena vez, y lo haría a como de lugar, pero tenía que planear bien las cosas, no podía dejar que ellos llegaran a más, pero lo que ella no sabía, era que ellos ya habían cruzado esa línea que Kagura tanto había intentado detener.

Inuyasha y Miroku estaban sentados en la oficina de Sesshomaru, que ahora era un cuarto de desahogo para los ejecutivos del hotel. Estaban comiendo frutas secas y bebiendo vino, como en los viejos tiempos. No se les cruzaba por la cabeza, que mientras ellos pensaban que Kagome estaba por su lado y Sesshomaru por el otro, en realidad estaban juntos, y se habían entregado uno al otro sin convicción.

Kagome y Sesshomaru ya estaban despiertos. Habían dormido por cuatro horas, después de semejante declaración de amor, un descanso bien merecido era lo que necesitaban. Se encontraban en la ducha, bañándose juntos, mientras que afuera de la tina tenían la ropa que se iban a poner. Kagome había escogido un vestido que era de la madre de Sesshomaru, pero como él sabía que su madre no se opondría dejó que Kagome escogiera lo que más le gustaba. Pocos minutos después llevaba un vestido rojo ceñido al cuerpo, con una pequeña abertura en un costado, al estilo chino, mientras que Sesshomaru estaba de jeans y playera, algo a lo que Kagome no estaba acostumbrada.

—Te ves hermosa –dijo Sesshomaru abrazándola por la cintura

— ¿Te parece?

—Es que ahora te veo como mía –dijo Sesshomaru mordiendo el cuello de Kagome—. Si tuviera colmillos, dejaría una marca con ellos en tu cuello para que todo el mundo sepa que eres mía y que no pueden tocarte.

—Eso sería muy lindo de tu parte mi amor –susurró Kagome

—Te amo… Te amo… y mil veces más te diría te amo –dijo Sesshomaru estrujándola

—Y yo te escucharía decírmelo otras mil veces más –dijo Kagome llorando

Se quedaron un rato así, abrazados, mientras que se calentaban uno al otro. Por fin iban a estar juntos, pero ni siquiera se imaginaban que una enorme nube de tormenta opacaba los radiantes rayos de sol, que se suponía iluminaban su amor.

— ¿Cuándo lo haremos público? –preguntó Kagome

—Ahora mismo –dijo Sesshomaru—. Quiero que todo el mundo te vea tomada de mi mano.

—Eres muy tierno Sesshomaru.

Kagome lo besó y así los dos salieron juntos de la mansión con aquella indiscreta nube de tormenta siguiéndolos a donde quiera que ellos fueran.

La gente en la calle parecía diferente, el mundo tenía otro color, inclusive el aroma de las flores había cambiado. Era como si todo se hubiera intensificado, como si el cielo se hubiera tornado de color turquesa y que las cosas ya no parecían tan malas.

Su beepers vibraron en sus bolsillos, y pues cómo siempre el deber llamaba y esta vez era urgente. Una paciente había entrado con un ataque al corazón y las probabilidades de que ella llegara con vida a después de la operación eran muy pocas, pero algo tenían que hacer.

Estaban a una cuadra del hospital; corrieron hasta más no poder y al entrar al hospital dos enfermeras ya los esperaban con la ropa para la operación. Se vistieron rápido y se esterilizaron las manos; entraron al quirófano y se perdieron tras una enorme cortina azul que cubría las ventanas de la puerta.

Hakudoshi se encontraba recorriendo los pasillos del hotel, cuando Megumi llegó corriendo hacia él. Tenía el rostro crispado y un arañazo en el brazo. Hakudoshi se alarmó al verla así y le preguntó quién o que le había hecho esa herida, pero ella no tuvo que hablar, ya que la contestación se apareció caminando detrás de ella. Kanna tenía el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados. Encerró a Megumi en un cuarto y se preparó para enfrentar a Kanna; algo extraño le sucedía, se estaba batiendo entre reprocharle o no decir nada, total el se había dado cuenta de que a la mujer que él realmente amaba era a Kanna y no a Kagome como el había pensado.

— ¿Qué pasó con Megumi? –preguntó Hakudoshi temiendo lo peor

—Kirara la mordió –contestó calmada—. La traje al hotel ya que me regreso a Hong Kong para preparar los votos y la iglesia para la boda.

—Quiero que vayas a pedirle una disculpa a Megumi –dijo Hakudoshi señalando la puerta tras la cual Megumi se encontraba oculta—. Ahora mismo.

—Claro.

Sonaba más triste de lo normal, y no presentaba ese clásico tono ufano característico de ella. Llamó a la puerta y Megumi le abrió; aunque la disculpa fue rápida se dejaron aclarados los malentendidos. Kanna se despidió de Hakudoshi y se fue junto con su gatita Kirara hacia la salida del hotel; Hakudoshi mientras tanto se estaba encargando de curar el arañazo en el brazo de Megumi, quién se quejaba de un horrible ardor.

Kikyo y Sango se encontraban en una tienda para novia mirando los vestidos. Todos de distintos tipos y formas, pero de igual manera hermosos; Sango se fijó en uno que era el más bello de todos, ya que se parecía al de una princesa. Decidió que ese era el vestido que quería para su boda y no dudó un solo segundo en comprarlo, mientras que Kikyo le buscaba los accesorios y zapatos a juego. Ellas eran como hermanas y siempre habían estado juntas, así que pensaban lo mismo y disfrutaban de lo mismo.

Miroku se apareció de repente en la tienda mientras que la encargada corría a esconder el vestido para que Miroku no pudiera verlo. También escondieron las joyas y los zapatos que ya estaban pagados.

—Sólo faltan tres días –dijo Miroku abrazándola—. Ya envié las invitaciones.

—Gracias mi amor –chilló Sango—. Las entradas plateadas eran para los invitados especiales y las blancas para el resto.

—Si, si.

—Bueno, vamonos –intervino Kikyo

Los tres salieron muy contentos de la tienda después de indicar a la encargada por unas ridículas señas que regresarían por el vestido y las otras cosas más tarde. Pasaron por una pastelería y aprovecharon para escoger el pastel. La verdad que aún tenían muchas cosas por hacer, pero las más importantes ya estaban cumplidas: El vestido, los invitados, el salón, la comida, el coche, los caballos, meseros, música, luces, peinado, traje del novio y ahora el pastel pasaba a formar parte de la lista de cosas terminadas.

Escogieron uno de tres pisos, de color blanco, con rosas de caramelo y una pareja de novios en la punta. Encargaron que el pastel se llevara a la recepción de la boda en el hotel de Inuyasha, y ahí fue justo cuando cayeron en cuenta de que los papeles del matrimonio civil aún no se habían tramitado y que aún les faltaba la iglesia y el padre que iba a casarlos. Apresuraron el paso y corrieron al registro civil mientras que Kikyo recordaba que ella había pasado problemas parecidos el día de su boda.

Inuyasha se encontraba sentado en su oficina revisando unos papeles, cuando Koga, de quien no sabían hace mucho tiempo entró con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. Abrazó a Inuyasha como si no se hubieran visto por tres largos años y se dejó caer en el sillón de la oficina.

— ¿A que se debe tanta felicidad? –preguntó Inuyasha

—Pues que tengo novia –dijo Koga con un estremecimiento—. Es Ayame Daidogi.

—Me alegro por ti Koga.

—Muchas gracias Inuyasha –dijo Koga sonriente—. Por cierto, ya me llegó la invitación para la boda de Miroku.

—Si, es en tres días –dijo Inuyasha sin poder ocultar su cara de preocupación—. ¿Crees que terminen a tiempo los preparativos?

—Claro que si Inuyasha, además, ni que fuera una boda colosal.

—Son 600 los invitados –susurró Inuyasha mientras contemplaba la cara de incredulidad de su hermano—. No se como van a terminar entre hoy y mañana.

—Vaya –susurró Koga—. Espero que lo logren, pobre de Sango si la boda se suspende.

— ¡Por fin el libidinosos de Miroku se casa!

Inuyasha y Koga se echaron a reír mientras se imaginaban a Miroku vestido de novio esperando en el altar a la mujer de su vida. La verdad que las cosas estaban pasando más rápido de lo que deberían de haber pasado.

Sesshomaru se encontraba sentado en su consultorio con una amplia sonrisa en los labios recordando lo que había pasado hace horas. Ya que cuando ellos llegaron al hospital eran las seis de la tarde, y salieron a las cuatro de la mañana de la operación. Kagura quién estaba acostumbrada a los horarios de Sesshomaru se apareció en el hospital, e iba muy contenta que digamos.

Abrió la puerta de un tirón y se plantó frente a Sesshomaru con los ojos entrecerrados y los brazos cruzados.

— ¿Qué quieres? –preguntó Sesshomaru

—Saber en donde te metiste todo el día –gruñó Kagura

—Estuve con Kagome.

— ¿Y por qué?

—Eso no te incumbe –canturreó Sesshomaru mientras se paraba detrás de Kagura—. Ella es mi novia ahora, así que más te vale alejarte de mí, para siempre.

Kagura se dio la vuelta furiosa y le pegó una cachetada a Sesshomaru. Salió corriendo y al final del pasillo se encontró con Kagome quien llegó casi trotando para alejarse de las alargadas y filudas uñas de Kagura.

— ¿Qué le hiciste? –preguntó Kagome riendo entre dientes

—Le dije que eras mi novia y se largó corriendo –explicó Sesshomaru—. No entiendo por que las mujeres son así de caprichosas.

—Eso es un misterio que muy pocos hombres llegan a resolver.

—Pues yo me quedo sin saberlo –rió Sesshomaru—. Es demasiado complicado.

—Eres muy gracioso –dijo Kagome riendo también.

Se quedaron otro rato conversando hasta que les llegó la hora de irse. Kagome había aceptado pasar la noche en la mansión, pero eso representaba contar a todo el mundo que eran pareja. Aunque no estaban muy convencidos de que era momento de hacerlo no les quedaba otra salida más que contar la verdad acerca de ellos dos.

Pasaron por casa de Kagome para recoger algo de ropa y luego se fueron a la mansión. El reloj marcó las siete y media de la mañana, esa era la hora en la que todos se levantaban en la mansión, y eso que era el día libre de Inuyasha y Koga, sin contar el de Sesshomaru y Kagome. Tocó el timbre y el mayordomo atendió; con disimulo llamó a la sirvienta y le ordenó colocar dos puestos más en la mesa, lo que indicaba que Sesshomaru había llegado, y con acompañante incluido. Ellos pensaban que era una de sus 'compañeritas' de turno pero al ver a Kagome se llevaron una gran sorpresa.

— ¡¿Kagome que haces aquí?! –preguntaron Koga e Inuyasha al mismo tiempo

—Sesshomaru me invitó a desayunar –dijo con el rostro enrojecido

—Me alegro Kagome –intervino Inu-taisho—. Siéntate por favor.

—Padre, tengo algo que decirte –dijo Sesshomaru tomando un tono serio, uno que usaba cuando las cosas eran de suma importancia—. Y así de una vez se enteran todos.

— ¿Qué pasa hijo? –preguntó Izayoi sujetándolo del brazo

—Pues que de ahora en adelante Kagome será mi novia –dijo sin inmutarse, mientras que las caras a su alrededor pasaban de expectación a asombro—. Así como lo oyen –añadió para despejar cualquier duda

— ¿Es eso cierto Kagome? –preguntó Inuyasha a quién parecía no agradarle mucho la idea

—Si –susurró sin mirarlo a los ojos—. Todo pasó muy rápido, pero me siento… feliz.

—Entonces te digo bienvenida a la familia Kagome –dijo Inu-taisho estrechando su mano.

—Muchas gracias de verdad.

Terminaron de desayunar. Kagome ayudó a lavar los platos mientras que los hombres de la casa bebían su acostumbrada copa de whisky en la mañana. Kagome no podía evitar estar nerviosa entre tanta belleza masculina que la rodeaba, es que eran así como esos modelos de la tele que son muy guapos pero la mayoría tenía la cabeza hueca, pero en este caso todos la tenían bien llena. Fue a sentarse en la sala y se acomodó junto a Sesshomaru en un sillón para uno sola persona. Inuyasha, quien desconfiaba de esa relación, se mostraba receloso a permitir que ella, precisamente ella cayera en las manos de un tipo al que tuvieron que sedarlo para que dejara de lastimar a Kagome un día en un pasillo del hotel. Tampoco podía creer como Kagome había sido así de ingenua para caer en su trampa, pero realmente se la veía feliz, y era una felicidad que nunca la había visto, salvo cuando ella fue su novia, cuando de verdad estaba enamorada; y eso lo preocupaba más, ya que su amor hacia Sesshomaru era sincero, le preocupaba que él pudiera llegar a lastimarla.

Los novios subieron al tercer piso de la mansión, mientras que los murmullos de los otros se apagaron al cerrar la puerta de la habitación. Kagome su puso el pijama que había traído a parte de otra ropa, y se metió en la cama junto a Sesshomaru. Los dos estaban exhaustos y se merecían un buen descanso; ni bien tocaron la almohada se quedaron dormidos.

Kagura había llegado a su casa echando humo por las orejas. Kagura había deducido el "Estuve con Kagome" como una manera menos vulgar de decir que se había acostado con ella. Ahora si que la tenía difícil, pero su plan para vengarse de ella y de Sesshomaru estaba en su recta final antes de poder aplicarlo. Naraku entró a la habitación tarareando pero cuando sintió el aire pesado se calló de inmediato.

— ¿Y a ti que te pasa?

— ¿Y a ti que te pasa? ¿Y a ti que te pasa? –Repitió Kagura como una loca—. Lo que me pasa es que mi querido noviecito se revolcó con esa estúpida doctorcita de los mil demonios. Ahora más que nunca tengo que poner en práctica lo que había planeado para este par.

— ¿Y que cosa planeaste? –preguntó Naraku

—Eso no te lo puedo decir aún, pero esta tarde vas a enterarte, ya que hoy mismo comienza la tortura para este par de tortolitos.

Kagura rió como desquiciada. Naraku se hizo un poco más allá para evitar cualquier contacto con ella, ya que cuando se ponía así, quería decir que estaba más furiosa de lo que alguien podía llegar a pensar.


	10. Chapter 10

**10**

_**Bueno, aquí está el capítulo tal como lo prometí. La historia esta muy cambiada, y, en este capítulo se revelará un secreto imposible de creer (ni siquiera yo misma lo puedo creer). Gracias a quienes me apoyaron. Las contestaciones de lo reviews están al final. **_

_**Beautiful-Veela.**_

**Capítulo Diez: **

Sesshomaru estaba sentado junto a Kagome revisando la grabación de una operación de práctica. Los estudiantes de medicina necesitaban que sus trabajos fuesen revisados por los mejores de los mejores. Sesshomaru y Kagome tenían las mejores referencias, así que ese era su tedioso y aburrido trabajo.

—Estoy cansada –dijo Kagome—. Hay una cafetería al frente. Iré por algo de beber. ¿Quieres un café o algo?

—Uno doble y unas galletas. Estoy muriendo de hambre y, aburrimiento.

—Ya regreso.

Kagome salió del hospital. En la esquina, estaba nuevamente un auto negro, esta vez, más grande que el anterior. Kagura no escatimaba en gastos para conseguir lo que quería. Kagome pisó la calle y ella salió disparada. Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue un grito espantoso y el sonido de vidrio quebrado. Kagura siguió andando y se desapareció en la primera que pudo. Kagome estaba realmente lastimada. Los daños podían verse a simple vista. Su cabeza sangraba al igual que sus brazos y su estómago. Tenía parte del parabrisas incrustado en la espalda. Estaba mortalmente herida.

—Está tardándose mucho –dijo Sesshomaru saliendo del consultorio

Una camilla entraba a toda velocidad hacia la sala de emergencias. Sesshomaru tuvo que sujetarse a la pared al ver a Kagome en ese estado. Saga le pidió que entrara con él. Necesitaban la mayor cantidad de cirujanos que les fuese posible encontrar, sin importar especialización.

—Sólo un milagro puede salvarla –dijo Saga preparándose para operar—. ¿Quién le habrá hecho esto?

—A mí se me ocurre antes.

Le inyectaron anestesia, y comenzaron a operar. Mientras, Kagura celebraba en su casa. Agarró el celular y marcó al hospital.

—Con Kairi por favor. Habla su hermana, Kagura Matsumaru.

—Hola hermana –dijo Kairi en la línea—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Necesito un favor enorme. Kagome Higurashi fue atropellada hoy y necesito que cuando salga del quirófano tú te encargues de cuidarla.

Kairi se quedó callada. Desde cuando su hermana se preocupaba por ella. Si tenía entendido que la odiaba a muerte.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga?

—Sesshomaru dejó unos antibióticos en mi casa y son necesarios para el cuidado de pacientes de accidentes automovilísticos –dijo Kagura—. Pasa por aquí, llévalos al hospital y encárgate de que Sesshomaru se los administre. No le digas que te dije. Estamos pasando por un mal momento y sabes que detesta que me entrometa en sus asuntos del hospital.

Colgó el teléfono. Su hermana siempre había sido muy ingenua y hacía lo que Kagura le pedía sin chistar. Necesitaba el apoyo de su hermana para poder seguir pagando la escuela de enfermería. Ella no tenía dinero por que había rechazado la herencia, y ahora se arrepentía de ello.

—Debo irme un momento –dijo Kairi—. Recogeré unos antibióticos.

—No hemos pedido ninguno –dijo la recepcionista

—Los olvidé en casa mientras hacía el inventario. Enserio debo ir por ellos.

Agarró un auto del hospital y salió para la mansión de su hermana.

—Dámelos –dijo en la puerta

—Sesshomaru debe dárselos –dijo Kagura—. Nadie más.

Al regresar al hospital, Kagome aun no salía de la operación. La boda de Sango y Miroku era en un día y nadie tenía la menor ni más remota idea de que una de las damas de honor estaba entre la vida y la muerte.

—Señor Sesshomaru –dijo Kairi—. Estos son unos antibióticos para la señorita Kagome.

—Gracias. Los pedí hace una hora.

—Siento la demora.

—Prepara la habitación 315 con todas las comodidades. Kagome saldrá en media hora de la operación.

— ¿Tan rápido? –Preguntó Kairi—. Bueno.

Naraku entró a la mansión. Kagura estaba en el yacuzzi escuchando música y bebiendo champaña.

— ¿Por qué tan feliz? –preguntó Naraku

—Kagome morirá dentro de unos dos meses y Sesshomaru ni siquiera lo sabe –dijo Kagura—. La atropellé y ahora le van a meter veneno en el torrente sanguíneo. Yo misma lo preparé y cuando le den de alta en el hospital va a estar peor.

—Eres una loca.

Sesshomaru estaba acomodando a Kagome en su nueva habitación, cuando una enfermera entró.

—Los antibióticos tienen un alto contenido de cianuro y otros químicos mortales. ¿Cómo supuso que estos no eran?

—Ningún médico en este hospital escribe así –dijo Sesshomaru—. Llama a Kairi, por favor.

-

—No habrás escrito con tu letra en las etiquetas ¿verdad? –preguntó Naraku

—Sí, lo hice. ¿Por qué?

—Serás idiota. Sesshomaru puede reconocer tú letra a metros de él. Además, para estas alturas a de estar completamente seguro de que tú la atropellaste. Debes hacer las cosas con más cuidado.

-

—Kairi –dijo Sesshomaru—. ¿Quién te dio esos antibióticos?

—Yo los traje de mi casa –dijo Kairi—. Los olvidé a la hora de hacer el inventario.

—Mentira. Yo se que tu hermana te los dio. ¿Por qué haces lo que te dice?

—Necesito el dinero para pagar la escuela de enfermería –dijo Kairi. Alguien se preocupaba por ella, al fin—. Se que está mal lo que hago pero debo hacerlo. ¿Qué tenían los que te di?

—Veneno. Una mezcla de muchos de ellos en realidad. Llama a Kagura y dile que venga al hospital.

—Sí, Sesshomaru.

Sango y Miroku estaban entrando al hospital, cuando vieron a Sesshomaru caminar hacia Terapia Intensiva.

—Hola Sesshomaru –dijo Sango—. Ten la invitación para la boda. No he podido localizarte antes, lo siento.

—No hay problema.

—Y esta es la de Kagome

—No creo que ella pueda ir a la boda –dijo Sesshomaru—. Síganme.

Al llegar a la habitación Sango se abalanzó sobre Kagome. Estaba despierta, pero muy débil.

—Siento no poder acompañarte mañana –dijo Kagome—. Desde aquí te desearé lo mejor.

—Tranquila, no te esfuerces demasiado –se volteó hacia Sesshomaru—. ¿Quién le hizo esto?

—Kagura –dijo Kagome—. No me imaginé que fuese ten insistente.

Sesshomaru impidió que se acomodara en la cama.

—No debes moverte. Tienes una herida enorme en la espalda y podría abrirse.

—Gracias.

Sango y Miroku se quedaron una hora más en el hospital y luego volvieron a la calle para seguir con los detalles que todavía les faltaban en la boda. Kagome se quedó dormida y Kairi entró a la habitación, seguida de Kagura.

—Los dejaré solos.

— ¿Qué pasa mi vida? –preguntó Kagura besándolo

—Vamos a mi oficina.

Sesshomaru la arrastró hasta su oficina y la estrelló contra la pared sujetándola por el cuello.

—Escúchame con atención, Kagura –gruñó Sesshomaru—. No quiero que te le acerques otra vez, y si vas a hacerle más daño, prefiero que me mates a que la toques.

—Lástima –dijo Kagura entrecortadamente—. No pienso detenerme hasta no verla muerta y a ti rogándome de rodillas. Cuando estés dispuesto a hacer un traro, llámame.

—Esos antibióticos, ¿Tú los hiciste verdad?

—Ni siquiera estabas seguro y sospechaste de mí sin siquiera tener las pistas completas –dijo Kagura—. Deberías ser policía.

—Muero por serlo y así encerrarte para siempre en una celda y no dejarte salir jamás.

Kagura se soltó de Sesshomaru y salió corriendo del hospital. Kagome corría mucho peligro. Su ex novia había estado a punto de matar la mujer que amaba y no sabía como protegerla. Kagura los perseguiría hasta el fin del mundo hasta conseguir su objetivo, y huir no sería la mejor de las respuestas. Se recostó en su silla y se puso a pensar. Algo que no hacía desde hace mucho tiempo.

Kikyo e Inuyasha estaban en las oficinas del hotel revisando unos papeles importantes cuando Sango y Miroku entraron en la oficina, cargados de paquetes.

—Estas son las últimas cosas que tuvimos que comprar.

—Por cierto, Kagome no irá a la boda –dijo Sango—. La atropellaron.

— ¡¿Qué cosa?! –Inuyasha se puso de pie y salió de la oficina

—No le digas cosas como esa así como así –dijo Kikyo—. Kagome es como la hermana pequeña que nunca tuvo y se preocupa mucho por ella.

Kikyo siguió revisando los papeles, mientras que Inuyasha ya estaba en el hospital hablando con Kagome, que había despertado con todo e relajo que había hecho en el pasillo.

—No deberías preocuparte tanto por mí –dijo Kagome—. Sesshomaru me está cuidando muy bien.

—Yo lo sé, pero nunca has podido evitar que la prioridad seas tú –dijo Inuyasha—. Así ha sido siempre, y así seguirá.

—Eso fue hace mucho tiempo Inuyasha –dijo Kagome—. Yo era una niña y tú un hombre adulto, enamorado de una chiquilla de 14 años. Como se vería eso en el expediente de un gran casanova, y prestigiado marido.

— ¿No crees que deberíamos, no sé, confesar la verdad? –preguntó Inuyasha

—Todo a su tiempo –dijo Kagome—. Hola, Sessho.

Sesshomaru se sentó en la camilla juntó a Kagome. Agarró su mano lastimada, y comenzó a revisarla. Pura rutina.

—Viniste bastante rápido. Kikyo llamó.

—Lo siento, pero está niña es muy importante para mí.

—Lo sé, pero si mal no recuerdo, hace tres años te dije que era un celópata compulsivo –dijo Sesshomaru sarcásticamente—. Te recomiendo que mantengas tú distancia, de mi novia.

—Ya basta ustedes dos –dijo Kagome—. Sesshomaru, quiero ir a la boda de Sango. Me siento muy bien y puedo caminar.

—No se puede Kagome. Un médico debe darte de alta.

—Muy bien, me doy de alta –dijo Kagome agarrando el comunicador—. Kairi, dile a Saga que me prepare una caja de medicina. Me voy a mi casa a pasarla bien el día de mañana. Y dile que venga.

Inuyasha la miró intrigado y Sesshomaru suspiró con resignación. Era una mujer realmente decidida.

— ¿Qué sucede Kagome? –Preguntó Saga entrando a la habitación—. ¿Estás bien?

—Mejor que perfecta –dijo levantándose de la cama—. Me di de alta. Ya prepararon mis cosas. Adiós.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Me marcho. Vamos Sesshomaru.

—Pero… –replicó el aludido

—Nos vamos.

Kagome sacó a Sesshomaru del hospital casi a rastras. La verdad que tenía mucha fuerza, a pesar de tener una herida de 15 centímetros en la espalda y una muñeca dislocada. Se sentó en el asiento del copiloto, mientras que Kairi le llevaba lo que pidió. Sesshomaru no estaba seguro de si debía llevársela, pero sabía que Kagome lo mataría si la regresaba al hospital. Se parecía a él. Cuando tenía algo metido en la cabeza, no podía olvidarlo tan fácil Eso los unió.

— ¿Estás completamente segura de que quieres irte? –preguntó Sesshomaru antes de encender el auto

—Si no conduces tú, lo hago yo. Escoge.

—Ya entendí.

Sacó el auto del estacionamiento y se encaminó a la mansión Taisho. Izayoi lo ayudó a llevarla escaleras arriba y le llevó algo de comer. Kagome sacó una jeringuilla de la caja y la llenó de insulina. Se descubrió el muslo e introdujo despacio la aguja en su pierna. Ni siquiera se inmutó. La botó a la basura y se comió todo lo que Izayoi le llevó.

—Necesito mi vestido para la boda –dijo Kagome soltando los cubiertos—. Lo había olvidado por completo.

—Yo tengo unos cuantos que pueden servirte –dijo Izayoi—. Ya te los probarás más tarde, pero por ahora descansa. Debes estar bien para el día de mañana.

—Sí, tiene razón.

Kagura tenía uno de sus conocidísimos ataques de histeria. Naraku, como siempre, la miraba desde lo lejos, manteniendo una distancia segura.

— ¡Ya cálmate!

La agarró por los hombros y le dio una bofetada.

—No lograrás nada si sigues destrozando tus cosas cada vez que te molestas. Deberías enfocar esa rabia en Kagome en vez de quedarte aquí, a gritar como una maniaca. Estás loca.

—Cállate –gruñó Kagura—. Esa Kagome va a pagármelas todas. Dejaré que disfruten de un tiempo de paz, pero luego, ella y el imbécil de Sesshomaru, se arrepentirán de haberse metido conmigo. Eso lo juro.

Sango estaba bellísima. Su vestido blanco se arrastraba en el jardín de la mansión Taisho. La boda se realizaría allí. Kagome aún caminaba con dificultad, pero estaba sentada en primera fila.

—Y ahora, los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia.

Sango y Miroku se besaron apasionadamente e invitaron a todos adentro para la fiesta. Kagome se quedó sentada afuera, mirando el jardín. Sesshomaru la ayudó a levantarse y la llevó adentró también.

—Me alegra mucho que estés aquí –dijo Sango abrazando a Kagome—. Pero no debiste salir del hospital así. En un día no vas a curarte Kagome.

—Lo sé, pero sentía que si seguía en el hospital no iba a curarme nunca. Es algo raro, pero ahora me siento mejor.

—Gracias por venir Kagome –dijo Miroku abrazándola—. Sabes, te dedico esta boda a ti. Si no fuese por el consejo que me diste hace unos largos meses, este día no se habría presentado. Muchísimas gracias. Las más profundas.

Kagome sonrió y se secó las lágrimas que comenzaban a correrle el maquillaje.

—No hay de qué. Me alegra que estés tan feliz Miroku –dijo Kagome—. Bueno… ¡Qué comience la fiesta!

Subieron el volumen de la música y dejaron que la fiesta tomara rumbo ella sola. Kagome estaba conversando a gusto con Kairi y Ricardo. Sango y Miroku bailaban en el salón junto con otros invitados.

—No debiste salir del hospital Kagome –dijo Ricardo—. No te pondrás bien si no tienes los cuidados necesarios.

—He escuchado eso muchas veces hoy Ricardo –dijo Kagome bebiendo un baso de agua, el licor le haría daño—, por favor, ya no me atormentes más con eso.

—Lo escucharás en los próximos días –dijo Sesshomaru—. Es tú culpa por haberte ido del hospital.

— ¿Tú también?

Kagome lo empujó y Sesshomaru se tambaleó ligeramente. Todos se echaron a reír, mientras que Sesshomaru recuperaba el equilibrio. Kagome se levantó y lo besó.

—Ustedes serán los siguientes en casarse –dijo Kikyo—. Se los ve muy bien juntos, además, el blanco es el color perfecto para Kagome. ¿No o crees Inuyasha?

Inuyasha había arrugado la frente al escuchar eso. Le molestó el comentario de Kikyo.

— ¿Inuyasha? –repitió

—Sí… sí.

Kagome se acercó a Inuyasha y lo besó en la mejilla.

—Serías el padrino perfecto.

—Y estaría muy feliz de serlo –dijo secamente y sin mirar a Kagome—. Debo hablar con Miroku un momento. ¿Me disculpan?

Inuyasha se alejó casi corriendo de Kagome y Kikyo. Volteó la cabeza un momento y se asustó. Las dos tenían tal parecido, que parecían hermanas casi gemelas. Se tambaleó y siguió caminando.

—Miroku –dijo Inuyasha alejándolo de Sango—. Debo hablar contigo, ahora.

— ¿Qué te sucede Inuyasha?

—Vamos.

Inuyasha lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa y se lo llevó del salón. Al llegar a la terraza, lo soltó.

—Me alejas de mi esposa, me arrugas la camisa –dijo Miroku—. Esto que te está pasando es grave. Vamos, escupe.

—Es difícil de explicar, pero debes prometerme que esto que te voy a decir lo mantendrás en secreto. No puedes decírselo a Sango y mucho peor a Sesshomaru, ¿Entendido?

—Sí, sí, pero habla de una vez.

—Creo… creo que aún estoy enamorado de Kagome.

**Contestaciones: **

**Lady Vegeta Brief**** (Karen):** Como siempre, un review largo. Gracias por seguir apoyándome. Tu eres una de las principales por las que continué este fic el día que lo publiqué. Bueno amiga, espero que no vayas a matarme por este capítulo y por cierto, espero una contestación larga (me encanta leer). Te quiero muchísimo.

**Mitsuki Himura** Te doy las gracias a ti por apoyarme. Espero que en este capítulo también me dejes una contestación.

**Alcalime** No te preocupes, que he vuelto y no me iré. Esta historia va para largo con la sorpresita que les he agregado. Gracias por contestar.

**Aiora-chan** Gracias por contestar Aio. Mi madre me dijo una vez "La paciencia es bien pagada" Espero que la tuya quedara bien pagada con el cáp. Gracias por contestar.

**Icegirl06** Lamento que te hayas sentido así, pero he regresado con el fic y no me iré. Bueno, espero un review.

**SessKag** Aquí me tienes con la continuación. Espero que te guste mucho, y si, la vida es bella, jeje.

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Gracias por leer mi fic. Bye-Bye. **


	11. Capítulo Once

**11**

**Aquí vengo con el capítulo once. Es algo corto pero realmente entretenido. Por cierto, no pude contestar los reviews pero les dejé una explicación abajo del por qué del capítulo. Lean al final. Eso es todo. **

**Se despide, Beautiful-Veela. **

**Capítulo Once: **

La copa se resbaló de su mano. No podía explicarse el porqué, pero se asustó. Se sentó junto a Sesshomaru.

— ¿Estás bien? –preguntó

—Sí –respondió Kagome no muy convencida. Una extraña sensación le recorría las manos—. No se que pasó.

Inuyasha se había sentado en una de las sillas de mimbre blanco que decoraban el balcón, mientras que Miroku miraba a la nada con los ojos exageradamente abiertos.

—No puedo creerlo –susurró—. ¿Sabes lo que podría…? ¿Entiendes el problema en el que te metiste? Inuyasha… ¿Qué pasó?

—Kikyo… ella hizo un comentario que me molestó y… no sé.

— ¿Qué dijo?

Estaba ciertamente conmocionado. Su mejor amigo seguía enamorado de la novia de su hermano, estando casado con una de sus amigas. Eso era demasiado para él. Con la emoción de la boda ya tuvo suficiente.

—Que Kagome y Sesshomaru serían los siguientes en casarse. Eso me fastidió. No puedo ni imaginármelo… ella, en el altar, junto con él.

—Inuyasha, ¿Te das cuenta de que estás casado? Kikyo te odiaría y Kagome no volvería a hablarte, créeme. Debes aclarar tu mente.

Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza. Kagome estaba despidiéndose de Sango; al ver a Miroku en el balcón, caminó hasta él.

—Ya nos vamos –dijo Kagome—. Estoy muy feliz por ti y por Sango. Nos vemos en la mansión, Inuyasha.

Se fue de la mano con Sesshomaru, quién sólo movió la mano en señal de despedida. Inuyasha apretó ligeramente los dientes y regresó con Kikyo. Estaba confundido, y necesitaba pensar.

— ¿Podemos regresar a la mansión? –preguntó. Un punzante dolor en la base del cráneo le estaba haciendo ver verde—. Me duele la cabeza.

—Yo me quedaré un poco más. Koga llegará más tarde. Le pediré que me lleve.

Lo besó y cuando hubo salido sacó su celular de la cartera.

—Ya se fue. Te esperaré. Llámame cuando llegues.

Kikyo agarró una copa de vino y se la bebió de un sobro. Una sombra le opacó los ojos unos momentos. Miroku alcanzó a verla, y le preocupó. Kikyo nunca le había agradado por esa razón. Mujeres como ella podían esconder las peores de las mentiras por mucho, mucho tiempo.

Kagome se recostó con dificultad en la cama. Sesshomaru la había ayudado a cambiarse de ropa.

—Me duele todo el cuerpo –se quejó Kagome con los ojos entrecerrados—. No debí salir del hospital.

—Hasta que entras en razón. Mañana te regresaré.

— ¡Qué ni se te ocurra! –Exclamó la pelinegra apuntándolo con el dedo índice—. Prefiero curarme aquí. Lo único que me gusta del hospital es mi oficina, y la sala de operaciones cuando no estoy en ella.

Inuyasha entró en la mansión y se lanzó boca abajo sobre un sillón repleto de cojines. No tenía energías para subir las escaleras. A parte de su dolor de cabeza, algo no lo dejaba tranquilo. Una especie de tristeza sin motivo le poblaba en corazón de a poquito. Ahora dudaba. No debió irse de la fiesta.

— ¡Qué estúpido! –Se dijo así mismo mientras se quedaba dormido—. Algo anda mal…

No se equivocaba. Un auto de color azul marino se estacionó en la acera de enfrente. Kikyo se aseguró de que nadie la viera salir y se subió rápidamente. Besó a Naraku, quién arrancó el auto.

—Eres muy astuta.

—Lo sé.

- - -

Inuyasha seguía dormido cuando Kikyo llegó a la mansión. Eran las seis de la mañana, según un reloj de péndulo que se erguía junto a la mesa del comedor. Se quitó los tacones en la puerta y entró de puntillas. Subió las escaleras hasta su habitación y cerró la puerta muy despacio. Sesshomaru la había visto.

— ¿De donde viene? –Se preguntó mientras se acercaba a la puerta de la habitación—. ¿Kikyo?

—Hola Sesshomaru –dijo ella—. Acabo de llegar de la fiesta. Koga me trajo.

—Eso es imposible.

— ¿Por qué?

Sesshomaru levantó una ceja. Esta mujer le ocultaba algo.

—Él llegó aquí un poco después que nosotros. Está dormido en su habitación.

Kikyo miró a Sesshomaru horrorizada. Respiró profundo y cerró la puerta en su nariz.

—Me descubrió –susurró de espaldas a la puerta—. Cometí un error.

Abajo, Inu-taisho e Izayoi estaban sentados en la mesa en compañía de Inuyasha quién aún no se cambiaba de ropa. Kagome bajó las escaleras despacio, seguida de Sesshomaru.

— ¿Y Kikyo? –Preguntó Inuyasha—. No regresó conmigo.

—Está arriba –contestó Sesshomaru. Reynosa podría ayudarlo como lo hizo con Kagura y con Hakudoshi. Lo llamaría en la tarde—. Llegó hace diez minutos con Koga.

—Gracias. Déjame ayudarte.

Separó una silla para Kagome.

—Te ves muy cansado Inuyasha –dijo Kagome—. Deberías subir a dormir.

—Aunque quisiera ya no puedo. Es mi costumbre.

Kikyo bajó las escaleras seguida de Koga. Intercambió una tímida mirada con Sesshomaru y se sentó junto a Inuyasha.

—Buenos días Kagome –dijo Koga—. Miroku me contó que te atropellaron. Mi hermano olvidó contárnoslo.

—Ya lo saben todos, así que no veo el problema –dijo Kagome riendo un poco—. En unos días más estaré como nueva. ¿Hasta que hora de quedaste en la fiesta Kikyo?

—Hasta tarde –respondió bajito. No miraba a nadie a la cara.

Kagome la miró con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido. Se sirvió agua y se preparó café.

Kagura se incorporó en la cama. Naraku no estaba allí.

— ¿Por qué tan feliz? –preguntó al verlo entrar. Ahora le tocaba a ella

—Nada. Sólo, cosas.

—No me sorprendería que fuese una mujer. ¿Kikyo se revolcó contigo otra vez?

—Sabes muchas cosas. Me impresionas.

Sesshomaru se había levantado de la mesa. Estaba en el despacho de su padre. Junto al teléfono estaba la tarjeta de Reynosa.

—Buenos días, señor Sesshomaru –dijo el investigador—. ¿Qué se le ofrece?

—Podrá parecerte raro lo que voy a pedirte, pero tengo que estar seguro –dijo Sesshomaru seriamente—. Necesito que sigas a Kikyo.

— ¿Por qué? –preguntó extrañado—. ¿Algo anda mal?

—Tengo una ligera sospecha. Síguela todos los días y repórtate en una semana. No creo que te cueste mucho averiguar si trama algo.

—Claro que no. Tendrá noticias en tres días. Soy de servicio eficiente.

—Lo sé.

Colgó el teléfono. Kagome entró en el despacho. Su cara tenía más color, pero aún así seguía pálida.

— ¿Con quién hablabas?

—Con Reynosa –contestó Sesshomaru. Se puso de pie y miró por la ventana—. Algo no está bien aquí.

— ¿A que te refieres Sesshomaru? –Kagome le agarró el hombro—. Dime.

—Kikyo me preocupa –dijo Sesshomaru—. Presiento que nos está engañando a todos. Hoy llegó a las seis. Dijo que Koga la había traído, pero no lo vi entrar con ella.

—Pero si Koga llegó después que nosotros. ¿Qué insinúas?

—Kikyo vino con alguien más. Se puso muy nerviosa cuando hable con ella en la mañana.

Kagome se sentó en una mullida butaca de gamuza verde esmeralda.

—Le pediste a Reynosa que la siguiera –dijo Kagome—. Espero que no esté metida en lago malo.

—Eso no me preocupa. Lo que en realidad me tiene así, es que no es un algo, es _un_ quién.

— ¿Quién? –Repitió Kagome—. Quiero que me cuentes todo. Cuando Reynosa te llame, quiero estar allí.

—Muy bien.

Salió del despacho mientras que Sesshomaru escudriñaba el jardín con los ojos entrecerrados. Kikyo estaba allí, junto con Inuyasha.

— ¿Qué nos escondes?

- - -

Para la tarde, Reynosa había reunido valiosa información. No necesitó más de unas horas para conseguir inquietantes evidencias de que Kikyo no era quien aparentaba ser.

—Señor Sesshomaru –dijo Reynosa—. Debemos vernos. Estoy en su hotel. Venga por favor.

—Estaré allí.

Salió del despacho y llamó a Kagome.

—Mi vida –dijo sujetándole la mano—. Ya me llamó.

— ¿Tan pronto?

—Sí. Debemos ir al hotel.

Se subieron en el auto y salieron para el hotel. Reynosa los esperaba en la cafetería. Kagome se estremeció. No había entrado allí en mucho tiempo. Sesshomaru se sintió culpable y le besó la mano como diciendo "lo siento".

—Mire –no lo saludó. Sacó unos papeles de un sobre blanco y se los mostró—. Son llamadas telefónicas. Todas, o la mayoría, son a este número de celular. Y aquí tengo unas cuentas de hotel. Es aquí, pero están a otro nombre. No me lo dieron.

—Yo puedo conseguir el nombre –dijo Sesshomaru—. Kagome ¿Alguno de tus compañeros en la universidad sabe de telefonía?

—Sí, tengo una amiga que trabaja en eso. Puedo preguntar de quién es el número.

—Entre los tres vamos a averiguar que se esconde esta mujer.

Se despidieron en el vestíbulo. In-taisho estaba cerca.

—Papá –lo llamó Sesshomaru—. Necesito un favor. Kikyo me pidió que le aclararas estas cuentas de hotel. Necesita todos los datos.

—Estarán en diez minutos. Te ves preciosa Kagome –Inu-taisho la abrazó, y por unos segundos su brazo se deslizó hasta su cintura.

- - -

Kikyo estaba sentada frente al enorme espejo ovalado que colgaba en la pared se su habitación. Inuyasha estaba recostado en la cama mirando el techo. No se habían hablado desde la mañana. Lo más extraño era que en realidad no les molestaba, mejor dicho, no les molestaba como debería.

—Hoy en la noche habrá una reunión en el hotel –dijo Kikyo—. Estamos invitados.

—Arreglaré los detalles de la limosina –dijo Inuyasha poniéndose de pie. Besó a Kikyo y salió de la habitación.

Kikyo agarró su celular y llamó a Naraku. Su celular vibraba junto a la ropa de Kagura. Se levantó del escritorio y contestó.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Sesshomaru sospecha –dijo Kikyo—. Me descubrió en la mañana. Koga llegó después que ellos. No me creyó.

—Tranquila. No podría dudar de la perfecta mujer de su hermano, eso tenlo por seguro. Hablaremos más tarde; tengo algo que hacer.

Naraku colgó. Estaba nervioso. Si se descubría lo que mantenía con Kikyo sería su segundo fraude. Intentar casar a Kagura con Sesshomaru fue uno de sus planes para quedarse con la herencia Taisho pero no funcionó, y su prematura relación con Kikyo ahora pendía de un hilo. Un error y serían historia. Frunció el ceño y abandonó la habitación.

**Muy bien. Ahora sí, creo yo, me he ganado un boleto a la horca. Yo se que siempre debe haber un balance, pero, si ustedes creyeron que la dejaría a Kikyo con su papel de santa, se equivocaron. Les explicaré el por qué. En la mayoría de mis historias SessKag, Inuyasha y Kikyo llevan una relación perfecta y armoniosa, por eso decidí cambiar lo clásico por lo nuevo. Ponerles problemas y dilemas a ellos también, vuelve la historia más humana e interesante. Como diría mi abuela: "Un culebrón" Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo. **


	12. Capítulo Doce

**12**

**Aquí está el capítulo doce de mi historia. Oigan, no me están dejando reviews. Espero que estén bien por que me preocupa no saber de ustedes. Bueno, eso es todo. Se despide. Beautiful-Veela. **

**P.D.: No pude contestar los reviews. Sorry. **

**Capítulo Doce: **

Salieron del hotel. Kagome abrió el sobre que Inu-taisho les entregó y se quedó atónita. Todas las cuentas estaban a nombre de Naraku. Agarró su celular.

—Mía –dijo Kagome—. Necesito que verifiques algo por mí.

— ¿Qué pasó? –Preguntó Sesshomaru, quién había detenido el auto—. Dime.

—Mira esto.

Le pasó las hojas a Sesshomaru mientras dictaba el número de celular que Reynosa investigó.

—No puede ser…

—Pues lo es –dijo Kagome seriamente—. El número es el celular de Naraku –añadió mientras colgaba—. Kikyo está enredada con ese tipo.

—Vamos a preguntarle –dijo Sesshomaru encendiendo el auto—. No pienso dejar que mi hermano sufra lo mismo que yo.

—No seas tonto. Kikyo puede negar todo. Además, estas no son pruebas suficientes. Recuerda que Naraku es una persona importante en el capo de hotelería. Kikyo es la relacionista pública de este hotel; todas estas cuentas pueden ser de reuniones de trabajo que Naraku pagó, eso es todo. Yo digo que esperemos a que Reynosa reúna más evidencias-

Estacionó el auto frente a la mansión. Ayudó a Kagome a bajar y entraron. Kikyo estaba sentada en la sala de estar conversando con Izayoi.

—Hola hijo –dijo Izayoi—. Hoy en la noche habrá una reunión en el hotel. Están invitados tú y Kagome.

—No puede salir mamá. Está herida y yo me quedaré con ella. No tengo muchas ganas de salir hoy –miró a Kikyo largo y tendido, luego subió las escaleras con Kagome.

— ¿Qué le pasa?

—No lo sé –respondió Kikyo sin quitarle la mirada de encima—. No lo sé.

- - -

Inuyasha estaba en su habitación dando vueltas como loco. Estaba confundido y quería aclarar las cosas lo más pronto posible. Iba a salir de la habitación, pero Kagome entró.

— ¿Puedo hablarte? –preguntó caminando al balcón

—Sí, claro –Inuyasha estaba nervioso—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Pues, he estado pensándolo mucho y creo que es hora de que todos se enteren de lo que hubo entre tu y yo. Se que será algo difícil pero debemos decirlo ¿No crees?

—Sí, pero…

—En la boda de Miroku –dijo Kagome sin mirarlo—. Te molestaste por lo que Kikyo dijo. Te conozco muy bien. ¿Dime que te pasa, Inuyasha?

Sesshomaru estaba escuchando. No entendía nada, pero se sentía molesto. Inuyasha agarró a Kagome por los hombros y la volteó hacia él. Iba a besarla cuando Miroku entró corriendo por la puerta.

—Deberías decirle que aún la amas…

Kagome se quedó paralizada. Estaba a escasos centímetros de Inuyasha pero su rostro era la viva imagen de la confusión. Sesshomaru la miraba con enojo. Ella e Inuyasha. ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? La imprudencia de Miroku desató el peor de los problemas.

—Inuyasha… tú…

Kagome se desmayó. Sesshomaru entró y la recostó en la cama de su hermano.

—Ahora mismo van a explicarme de que estaban hablando.

Miroku e Inuyasha se miraron. ¡Se había armado la grande!

—Kagome es quién debería decírtelo –dijo Inuyasha—. Yo no diré nada, a menos que ella este de acuerdo.

—Cuídala.

Salió de la habitación. Miroku se pasó una mano por el cabello.

—Miroku –gruñó Inuyasha—. Eres un imbécil. Sesshomaru está furioso. Puede hacerle daño a Kagome.

—Lo siento.

— ¿Cómo se te ocurre entrar así a mi habitación? Te dije que no abrieras la boca. Torpe.

Kagome despertó. Se sentó en la cama.

— ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Inuyasha

—Sí –dijo sin mirarlo—. ¿Por qué? Tú tienes una esposa… ¡Explícame esto!

—Miroku tiene razón… creo sentir algo por ti.

—Pero fue hace mucho tiempo. Inuyasha, eres mi mejor amigo, no me hagas esto por favor. Yo amo a tu hermano y por más que te duela escucharlo, si él me lo pide me casaré con él. No me hables otra vez.

Se fue. Inuyasha se sentó en el borde de la cama. La había perdido. Kagome lo odiaba, o al menos eso parecía. Había cometido un error enorme en cortarle a Miroku, pero no podía culparlo del todo. El también tomaba parte en eso.

Sesshomaru estaba mirando por una ventana en el pasillo. Kagome se acercó a él. Estaba llorando. Sorpresivamente, Sesshomaru estaba llorando.

—Sessho –dijo Kagome—. Sesshomaru.

—Explícamelo –dijo con todo el reproche que tenía dentro—. Quiero escucharlo.

—Vamos a la habitación. No quiero hablar aquí afuera.

Cerró la puerta con seguro. Se sentó junto a él.

—Tu hermano y yo… Inuyasha… él… –dijo Kagome—. Cuando ustedes eran más jóvenes, Inuyasha vivía con Izayoi. Yo vivía con ellos también. Tenía sólo catorce pero me enamoré perdidamente de él. Fuimos novios seis años pero tuvimos que terminar y después el se casó con Kikyo. Él fue el primer hombre en el que confié. Después de él, estuve con alguien más que me hizo lo mismo que tú. Me humilló y se aprovechó de mí. Pero tú cambiaste.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Por que sabía que te molestaría. ¿Crees que no quería decírtelo? Cuando Kikyo dijo que yo era la siguiente en casarme me sentí feliz, pero sabía que para eso debías conocer todo mi pasado. Cuando ibas a visitar a Inuyasha yo me desaparecía de la casa para que no supieran que estaba allí. Pudimos habernos conocido hace años Sesshomaru, pero las circunstancias no se dieron.

— ¿A que se refería Miroku cuando entró gritando en la habitación? Supongo que eso lo sabes también.

—No lo sabía. Inuyasha… el aún…

—Está enamorado de ti –concluyó Sesshomaru—. El matrimonio de mi hermano se derrumba al igual que nosotros. Debiste decírmelo.

—Yo lo sé, pero no tenía el valor suficiente para hacerlo –dijo Kagome llorando—. Perdóname Sesshomaru… por favor.

—No… no aún. Me lastimaste Kagome, pero creo que me lo merezco.

La dejó ahí, sola. Estaba triste y enojado. No podía creer que la mujer que amaba había sido novia de su hermano. Ese hecho no le molestaba. El que se lo hubiera ocultado era el problema. Se cruzó con Miroku en el pasillo. El pobre se detuvo en seco y esperó a que pasara para seguir su camino.

- - -

Se levantó temprano. Ya estaba bien. Se vistió y se puso la bata del hospital. Quería salir de la mansión. Bajó a Desayunar. Sesshomaru estaba en su lugar de siempre. Kagome se sentó junto a él, pero no dijo nada. Inuyasha también estaba distante. Izayoi sabía lo que sucedía. Instinto de madre.

—Que les vaya bien –dijo cuando salían por la puerta—. Kagome, ten cuidado. Mira bien antes de cruzar la calle.

—Me llevarán al hospital.

El auto de Saga se detuvo frente a la puerta de la mansión. Se despidió de Izayoi y se subió en el auto. Sesshomaru se la quedó mirando y se subió en su auto también. Inuyasha se quedó esperando a Miroku.

— ¿Qué les pasa a esos tres? –Preguntó Kikyo—. No se ven nada bien.

—Después te lo contaré. Ahora vete al trabajo. Deja que Inuyasha se vaya con Miroku. Creo que necesita pensar.

—Si claro. Adiós Inu-taisho. Hasta la tarde Izayoi.

Kikyo se fue. Inuyasha también. Izayoi se quedó en la puerta un momento, mirando en cielo con preocupación. Lo peor estaba por venir.

— ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Saga en la oficina de Kagome

—Lo sabe. Sesshomaru lo sabe –dijo Kagome

— ¡Qué bien! Ahora no quedan secretos entre ustedes.

—No entiendes Saga –dijo Kagome—. Me odia. No me quiere perdonar e Inuyasha. Él si está mal de la cabeza. Aún está enamorado de mí. Dime ¿Cómo le explico a Sesshomaru eso? No se puede.

Comenzó a llorar. No había parado de hacerlo la noche anterior. Saga la abrazó y dejó que se calmara. No podía ir al hospital así. No tenía los cinco sentidos puestos.

—Quiero que te quedes en tu oficina todo el día –dijo Saga—. Necesitas descansar.

— ¿Y si viene a verme?

—Abre la puerta. Tal vez venga a solucionar la situación.

—Eso espero. No puedo vivir sin él.

Kagome lo abrazó una vez más y dejó que se fuera. Sesshomaru estaba sentado en su escritorio cuando Saga entró en su oficina y de un golpe lo mandó al suelo.

—Ve a hablar con ella –dijo mientras se limpiaba la sangre del puño—. Kagome está sufriendo. No es su culpa Sesshomaru. Deberías ser más comprensivo con ella.

— ¿Y yo qué? ¿Crees que no me molesta?

—Se que sí, pero escúchame. Kagome no es la persona más estable en la tierra. Si no arreglas esto ya, es capaz de cometer una locura, créeme.

Sesshomaru pasó corriendo por su lado. Saga respiró profundo y se fue al área de cardiología. Necesitaba sumergirse entre corazones enfermos para sentirse mejor. Llamó a la puerta. Kagome lo dejó pasar.

—Perdóname tú a mí –dijo Sesshomaru—. Lo siento mucho Kagome.

No dijo nada. Sólo lo miró como nunca antes lo había hecho. Se levantó y lo abrazó.

—Tranquilo. No pasa nada.

- - -

Kikyo estaba en el vestíbulo del hotel. Naraku estaba saliendo de la cafetería. Le sonrió a la recepcionista y se llevó a Kikyo hacia los ascensores.

—Nos están investigando –dijo Naraku—. Sesshomaru está sobre nosotros Kikyo.

—Lo sé, por eso debemos detener esto –dijo alejándose de él—. Ya no quiero seguir contigo Naraku, ya me cansé de esto. Amo a Inuyasha.

—Pues que pena, por qué ya no puedes dar marcha atrás.

La besó y se marchó. Kikyo miró los papeles que tenía en las manos y subió hasta su oficina.

- - -

—Esa maldita rata.

Kagura estaba en el yacuzzi disfrutando de un buen masaje. Estaba enojada por que no había logrado matar a Kagome, pero su siguiente movimiento si lo haría, o por lo menos eso era lo que tenía planeado.

—Ya verás Higurashi; nadie se mete conmigo y sale con la cabeza bien puesta. Me las vas a pagar.

- - -

Inuyasha estaba junto con Miroku en la vieja oficina de Sesshomaru. Le había pedido disculpas de todas las maneras conocidas. Inuyasha las había aceptado muy bien, pero eso no cambiaba su estado de ánimo.

—Todo va a estar bien –dijo Miroku—. Kagome solo dijo eso por que estaba molesta Inuyasha. No te odia, te lo aseguro.

—No es así. Yo sé que no va a volver a hablarme. Es culpa mía.

—Ya basta. No te ahogues en un vaso de agua.

—Es fácil para ti decirlo, no estás en mi situación. Sango si me comprendería.

- - -

Para la tarde Kagome y Sesshomaru ya estaban bien. Habían hablado del tema a fondo hasta que ambos quedaron contentos. Dejaron el auto en la cochera y entraron a la mansión. Kagome le quiñó un ojo a Izayoi y subió las escaleras después de beber un vaso de agua en la cocina.

—Tú mamá estaba preocupada –dijo Kagome—. Ella se da cuenta de todo.

—Por eso es tan buena madre. Nunca deja pasar nada por alto. Es perfecta en lo que hace.

—Tienes razón. Oye, ¿Cuándo vamos a formalizar lo nuestro Sesshomaru, si entiendes a lo que me refiero?

— ¿Atrapaste el ramo en la boda de Sango?

—Claro que sí.

—Entonces será muy pronto.

La abrazó por a cintura y le quitó la bata. Kagome le cerró los brazos al cuello y lo besó. Se acostaron en la cama. Sesshomaru le sacó la blusa mientras que Kagome le abría los botones de la camisa. Alguien tocó la puerta.

—Pase –dijo Kagome mientras se ponía la blusa—. ¡Kikyo!

—Ayúdenme.

Kagome y Sesshomaru la miraron sorprendidos.

—Ayúdenme a alejarlo de mí. Quiero que Naraku me deje en paz –dijo Kikyo—. Yo se que ustedes me están investigando; no me importa, pero quiero que dejen a Inuyasha fuera de esto. Fui una estúpida al confiar en Naraku después de lo que te hizo.

—Hasta que entras en razón –dijo Sesshomaru secamente—. Cierra la puerta. No será fácil. Quiere el dinero de la familia y tú eres su boleto hacia él. Finge que todo va bien, nosotros haremos que la policía se encargue de él, pero debes contarnos todo lo que te diga.

—Entendido.

—Y si menciona cualquier cosa de Kagura –dijo Kagome—. No olvides contárnoslo. Así nos deshacemos de dos pájaros de un tiro.

—Gracias.

Kikyo abrazó a Kagome y se fue de la habitación.

—Salvemos el matrimonio de Inuyasha –dijo Kagome—. No merece nada de esto.

—Tienes razón.

La besó y se acostó sobre ella en la cama.

- - -

Sango estaba en la oficina de Miroku. Estaban pálidos pero con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Iban a ser padres. Sango estaba esperando un bebé.

—Si es niña va a llamarse como yo –dijo Sango—. Pero si es niño…

—Su nombre será Miroku –sentenció—. Estoy muy feliz.

—Yo también. No puedo esperar nueve meses para que nazca.

—Yo tampoco.

- - -

Era de noche. Kagome estaba en el jardín de la mansión leyendo. Sesshomaru había tenido que irse de urgencia al hospital. Un auto pequeño estaba estacionado frente a la puerta de entrada. Dos hombres saltaron la cerca y entraron al jardín.

— ¿Quién anda allí?

Kagome se puso de pie. Cerró el libro e intentó mirar en la oscuridad, pero no podía. Caminó unos pasos lejos de la ventana esperando otro resultado. Alguien estaba tras ella. Le tapó la boca con un trapo y esperó a que se durmiera. La cargó y se la llevaron al auto. Kagome había sido secuestrada.


	13. Capítulo Final

**Capítulo trece: **

Todo estaba demasiado oscuro como para sacar una conclusión del lugar donde estaba. Tenía las manos y las piernas atadas y estaba encadenada a un poste. Alguien. Una mujer entró en ese lugar que olía a metal oxidado. Las luces se encendieron. Estaba en una bodega de construcción. Kagura se plantó frente a ella y le dio una bofetada.

—Por fin te tengo a mi merced, Kagome.

Sesshomaru estaba revisando unos papeles, cuando una fotografía que tenía de Kagome cayó al suelo sin explicación.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto.

Agarró el teléfono y llamó a la mansión. Allí, contestó Inuyasha.

— ¿Qué sucede hermano?

—Busca a Kagome y llámame.

Lo dejó ciertamente preocupado. Inu-taisho estaba bajando las escaleras hacia la cocina.

— ¿Quién era?

—Sesshomaru. ¿Has visto a Kagome?

—Estaba en el jardín hace unos momentos. Tal vez siga ahí.

—Gracias padre.

Salió al jardín por la puerta del comedor. La buscó por todos lados pero no estaba. Sólo quedaba su libo junto a la puerta. Entró a la mansión y rebuscó cuarto por cuarto. Había desaparecido.

—Sesshomaru –dijo Inuyasha cuando contestó—. No la encuentro. No está en ningún lado.

—Era de esperarse –gruñó por lo bajó—. Llama a Reynosa. Dile que venga a verme al hotel. Yo te llamo luego para decirte que hacer.

— ¿Tú, sabes lo que sucede?

—Tengo una baga idea, pero aún no estoy del todo seguro. Adiós.

Reynosa no tardó mucho en llegar al hotel. Sesshomaru lo esperaba en la puerta de la cafetería. Era bastante tarde, casi la una y media. El hotel estaba abierto la noche entera pero a esa hora no había mucha gente en el vestíbulo.

—Dígame, en que puedo servirle

—Kagome. ¿Puedes averiguar donde está en menos de una hora?

— ¿Le ha ocurrido algo?

—Kagura. No tengo ninguna duda.

—Será difícil. Haré todo lo posible, pero prepárese para lo peor, Sesshomaru.

— ¿A que se refiere?

—Kagome está en manos de una mujer obsesionada con usted. Corre un grave peligro.

No se equivocaba. Kagome estaba aterrada. Kagura tenía una pequeña navaja entre las manos.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer con eso?

—No mucho, sólo jugaré un rato.

— ¿Por qué me haces esto?

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Yo te diré porqué. Tú me quitaste lo único seguro que tenía en esta vida.

— ¿El dinero Taisho o Sesshomaru?

— ¡Cállate!

La abofeteó de nuevo, pero esta vez la navaja le hizo un corte en la mejilla.

—Tú y esE idiota de Sesshomaru van a pagar todo lo que he sufrido. No te imaginas la cantidad de burlas a la que me sometí. No puedo dejar que eso pase de nuevo. Logré lastimarte una vez pero no fue lo suficiente para matarte. De esta no te salvas Higurashi.

—"_Auxilio" _No te temo. Haz lo que quieras, de todas maneras, Sesshomaru va a odiarte más si me matas.

—Estoy dispuesta a correr el riesgo con tal de desaparecerte de la tierra.

—"_Auxilio" _

Reynosa regresó al hotel. No había conseguido mucha información.

—Unas personas que estaban en los alrededores de la mansión me dijeron que dos hombres se metieron al jardín y que se llevaron a una chica desmayada. No hay duda de que Kagura está tras esto. Pero, no pudieron darme más pistas que esa. Salvo que el automóvil era un viejo modelo del _Mercedes Benz. _

— _¡Maldita seas, Kagura! _Es hora de llamar a la policía. Tenemos que encontrar a Kagome lo más pronto posible o podría ser demasiado tarde.

Sesshomaru se fue para la mansión. Las luces de la sala estaban encendidas. Todos lo sabían.

—Ya llamamos a la policía. Vienen en camino –dijo Inuyasha—. ¿Reynosa te dijo algo importante?

—Nada. Kagura es una víbora.

—Hijo –dijo Izayoi—. Kagome va a estar bien. Te lo aseguro.

Las sirenas de policía se escuchaban cada vez más cerca. Alguien tocó el timbre.

—Soy el oficial Train. Señor Sesshomaru, ha sido mucho tiempo sin vernos.

—Hablaremos de eso luego. Se llevaron a mi novia.

— ¿Sabe quién?

—Kagura Matsumaru –dijo Sesshomaru—. Escucha, necesito que la encuentres rápido. Kagura es una mujer desquiciada. Ya intentó matarla una vez; no se que podía hacerle ahora.

—Tranquilo, la encontraremos. ¿Tienen alguna idea de dónde podrían tenerla?

—Ninguna.

—Eso dificulta las cosas pero no las hace imposibles. Les avisaremos algún avance. Buenas noches.

Sesshomaru cerró la puerta y subió las escaleras sin decir nada. Era tarde, estaba cansado pero no podría dormir. No sabiendo que Kagome estaba en manos de esa loca. Se quitó el uniforme y se recostó en la cama. Era impresionante lo vacía que sentía esa habitación sin ella.

- - -

El oficial Train tenía a todos los patrulleros disponibles de Tokio buscándola. Se detuvo frente a la mansión de Kagura. Todas las luces estaban apagadas.

—Aquí puede haber algo –dijo en voz baja a su compañero—. Entren en la casa. Busquen hasta que encuentren algo que parezca sospechoso. Tenemos que encontrar a esa muchacha, o todos vamos a desaparecer de la tierra. Yo sé lo que te digo.

—Sí señor.

Apagaron las sirenas y armados, entraron a la mansión. Las puertas y las ventanas estaban abiertas. Habían dejado el lugar rápido. Sabían que la policía iría a buscarlos.

—Busquen. Cualquier cosa fuera de lo común servirá.

- - -

Sesshomaru salió del quirófano después de una larga operación de diez horas. Manejar un bisturí y controlar flujos de sangre era lo único que podía despejarle la mente cuando estaba mortalmente agobiado.

—Sesshomaru, ¿Y Kagome? –preguntó Saga

—Vamos a mi oficina.

Abrió la puerta y sirvió dos vasos de ron. Lo necesitaba.

—Kagura se la llevó –dijo Sesshomaru. Se bebió del ron de un sorbo—. Anoche. Toda la policía de Tokio está buscándola. Aún no encuentran nada.

Saga se bebió su ron también y sacudió la cabeza.

—Tal vez Kairi sepa algo.

—Ya hablé con ella. No ha sabido de Kagura desde que le dio unos antibióticos para mí. No serviría de nada preguntarle de nuevo.

—Tu turno ya terminó y el mío también. Dos cerebros más podrían servir.

Salieron del hospital, cada uno en su auto. Saga se iría por un lado y Sesshomaru por el otro. No había nada, ninguna pista sobre donde podría tenerla.

— ¡Kikyo!

Sesshomaru viró bruscamente en una esquina y salió disparado para el hotel, su cuñada estaba allí.

—Serena, ¿Dónde está Kikyo? –preguntó Sesshomaru a una sirvienta

—En la oficina, con el señor Inuyasha.

—Gracias.

- - -

La policía había terminado de registrar. Encontraron armas, venenos pero nada que los llevara a una pista concreta, salvo una nota que decía: _"En el centro. 550 y E" _

—Eso es una dirección señor –dijo un oficial—. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

— ¡Quiero a todas las patrullas en el centro ahora! Vamos a encontrar a esa chica.

- - -

Kagura estaba divirtiéndose lastimando a Kagome. Su pijama de seda color perla, estaba manchada en sangre. La había golpeado hasta cansarse.

— ¿Ves? Nadie va a salvarte –le dijo a Kagome—. Naraku.

—La policía está cerca. Tenemos que irnos.

—Bastarda.

Kagura agarró a Kagome del cabello y la llevó a la fuerza a un maloliente estacionamiento. La policía esperaba allí. Se subieron en un auto y salieron disparados. Habían encontrado a Kagura y ahora escapaban.

- - -

— ¡Kikyo! –Dijo Sesshomaru entrando en la oficina—. ¿Sabes en donde está Naraku?

—Sesshomaru, ¿Qué te sucede? –preguntó Inuyasha

—Kikyo respóndeme.

—En una bodega en la 550 y E. Eso es el centro. ¿Qué pasa allí?

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? –preguntó Inuyasha confundido

—Encontré a Kagome. Vengan conmigo.

Salieron del hotel rumbo al centro. Sesshomaru estaba conduciendo como un loco, pero Kikyo e Inuyasha no se quedaban atrás. El teléfono de Sesshomaru vibraba en el asiento de pasajeros.

— ¿Qué sucede, Oficial Train?

—Encontramos a la chica. En este momento van al muelle. Llegue rápido Sesshomaru. Kagura está armada.

—Voy para allá.

Llamó a Inuyasha.

— ¿Quién era?

—Vamos al muelle. Kagome está allá –dijo Sesshomaru

- - -

Los tenían rodeados. Kagura sostenía a Kagome del cabello todavía mientras que apuntaba a los oficiales con una única arma, negada a ser llevada a la cárcel.

—"_Apresúrate Naraku" _

Una pequeña lancha blanca se detuvo tras Kagura. Saltó con Kagome y se alejaron en el agua. La policía tuvo que llamar a los equipos acuáticos. Sesshomaru llegó después, con Inuyasha y Kikyo. Era tarde en la noche y no se veía nada más allá de unos kilómetros. Saga estaba cerca. Al ver a la policía se detuvo allí.

— ¿Dónde tienen a Kagome? –Preguntó Sesshomaru—. ¿Dónde está?

—En el océano. La están persiguiendo en lanchas ahora –dijo el oficial—. Toma esta pistola y vete en la última lancha. Tal vez Kagura te escuche a ti y deje a Kagome libre. Haz cualquier cosa para traerla aquí.

Sesshomaru se subió en la lancha que salió disparada tras las otras. Kagura había pasado una bolla de alerta. La zona donde navegaba era peligrosa por su gran cantidad de tiburones. La sangre de Kagome estaba rodando por los bordes de la lancha mezclándose con el mar.

No tardaron en rodear la pequeña lancha. Kagura agarró a Kagome y le apuntó a la cabeza.

— ¡Cualquier intento por salvarla y se muere! –gritó Kagura

—Cálmate –dijo Naraku—. Estamos en una zona infestada de tiburones. Un movimiento en falso y todos terminamos devorados.

Unos cuantos buzos se lanzaron al agua silenciosamente. Tenían que nadar despacio para no llamar la atención de los predadores marinos. Les tomaría más de cinco minutos llegar hasta Kagura y Kagome, pero lo lograrían.

Sesshomaru se paró en la punta del bote de policía apuntando al corazón de Kagura.

—Sólo tenemos que probar quién es el más rápido.

—Calcula la distancia Sesshomaru –dijo Kagura—. Yo la tengo a centímetros y tú a metros. No importa si me matas; ella morirá también.

—Suéltala Kagura –dijo Sesshomaru—. Haré lo que tú quieras pero déjala ir.

—No, no pienso hacerlo. Esto ya no es por ti, es una venganza personal en contra de esta estúpida.

Mientras ellos discutían Kagome estiró la mano hasta la pierna de Kagura. Tenía una pequeña navaja sujeta a sus botas con una correa. Le tomó trabajo agarrarla, pero cuando lo logró se la clavó a Kagura en el estómago.

— ¡Sesshomaru! –Gritó Kagome mientras sujetaba la pistola de Kagura—. Naraku; camina despacio hasta aquí o te mato.

Obedeció. Esquivó a Kagura, quiñen se desangraba en el suelo. Los buzos movieron la lancha hasta acercarla al bote de policía. Agarraron a Naraku y lo metieron en una jaula. Iban a regresar por Kagura pero el agua comenzó a agitarse. Toda la sangre derramada había llamado la atención de los tiburones. Los buzos se salvaron a tiempo. La lancha donde Kagura moría se volcó. Una pelea se llevaba a cabo bajo el agua. Todos esos animales se peleaban por su cuerpo.

—Por fin te tengo aquí conmigo.

Sesshomaru abrazó a Kagome y la sentó. Estaba viva. Su peor amenaza había muerto. Nada podría dañarlos ahora.

**2 meses después. **

—Apúrate niña.

Izayoi estaba más nerviosa. Sango y Kikyo estaban ayudándola a preparar a Kagome. Su vestido de novia era muy problemático y no se cerraba como debía. Al mismo tiempo intentaban maquillarla. Había demasiado ajetreo en esa habitación.

Abajo, Sesshomaru estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. Las manos le temblaban y estaba sudando frío. Inuyasha y Miroku intentaban acomodarle el corbatín, pero se movía demasiado.

— ¡Cálmate! –Gritó Inuyasha—. Vas a casarte. No te pongas tan nervioso.

—Hazlo tú –replicó

—Ya estoy casado y voy a ser futuro padre.

—Ni siquiera yo estaba así de nervioso –dijo Miroku cerrándola las mancuernillas—. ¡Quédate quieto!

Inu-taisho entró a la habitación.

—Kagome ya esta lista. Vamos a la iglesia ahora.

Sesshomaru respiró profundo y salió de la mansión. Llegaron en pocos minutos a la iglesia. Los invitados estaban impacientes para que la ceremonia comenzara. El novio y sus padrinos se pusieron en posición en el altar.

—Kagome –dijo Kikyo—. Ya me casé y se como te sientes. Vamos a llegar pronto. Solo tranquilízate ¿está bien?

—Estoy muy nerviosa –dijo apretando los puños

—Yo también lo estuve –dijo Sango—. Pero todo esto vale la pena. Vas a casarte con el hombre que amas.

El auto se detuvo frente a la puerta. Sango y Kikyo ayudaron a Kagome a bajar del auto mientras que el conductor avisaba adentro. Kagome no tenía padres, así que Koga la entregaría en el altar como hermano del novio.

—Espero que seas feliz con Sesshomaru –dijo Koga—. Te quiero mucho Kagome.

—Yo también Koga.

La marcha dio comienzo. Las puertas se abrieron. Sango y Kikyo entraron primero, luego Kagome. Su cara estaba cubierta por un velo y las manos le temblaban. Koga la dejó junto a Sesshomaru y fue a su lugar.

—Ahora que los novios están aquí, demos comienzo a la ceremonia –dijo el padre

Una hora de palabras y votos. Era hora del final.

—Sesshomaru, ¿Aceptas a Kagome como tu legitima esposa para amarla y respetarla, hasta que la muerte los separe?

—Acepto.

—Kagome, ¿Aceptar a Sesshomaru como tu legitimo esposo para amarlo y respetarlo, hasta que la muerte los separe?

—Acepto.

—Entonces, por el poder conferido a mí, los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia.

Sesshomaru le levantó el velo y la besó. Kagome estaba llorando, pero estaba feliz.

Habían pasado por horribles experiencias; altas y bajas, pero siempre salieron bien. Eliminaron a todos sus obstáculos con ayuda y demostraron que podían ser felices. Ahora, lo que único que les quedaba por hacer, era vivir la vida que se les había otorgado.

—Nuestros hijos se llamarán… Akasha y Seishiro –dijo Kagome—. Por que vamos a tener dos hijos ¿verdad?

—Los que tú quieras Kagome. Los que tú quieras.

Se besaron de nuevo y se montaron en un auto de lujo rumbo al hotel.

_**Fin. **_

_**Bueno, esta historia ya ha llegado a su final. Espero que les haya gustado y debo agradecerles por haberme dejado tantos reviews y por haberme convencido de seguir. Publicaré muchas más historias, así que me verán muy pronto. **_

_**Se despide, Beautiful-Veela. **_

_**No pude contestarles. Sorry. **_

_**Matta Nee. **_


End file.
